Fifteen year old girl
by Leopard Queen
Summary: After having a fight with Naru Mai packed up and left. Naru couldn't find her anywhere. Fifteen years later the gang meets this fifteen year old girl who looks like Naru. COMPLETE!
1. 01 Leaving with a heartbreak

_****_

_**Hey it's me again. I couldn't resist writing this. I hope you enjoy.**_

_****__**(Mai was injured during a case, she had her throat cut and her neck is wrapped and she not allowed to talk. In this chapter)**_

_**Fifteen years ago.**_

Mai slammed the door to her boss's office, picked up her things stuffed them in her bag.

Lin came out of his office to see Mai packing her things. "Taniyama-san?" he asked when he heard the word jerk. He knew whom she meant. Naru.

"**Lin-san?"** Mai wrote on her little whiteboard.

"What did he do now?" Lin asked with a sigh.

**He has called me stupid and lazy, dumb for the last time. He can make his own tea from now on. When he learns some manners give me a call. **

Mai wrote. Lin could sense that she was upset.

"What else did he call you?" He asked.

**Useless piece of crap. But with more colourful words. I already feel useless. He also told me that I'm danger magnet. And that he didn't love me. He was using me to get Hara-san out of his hair...**

_***Flash back***_

_SPR was a case at a hospital and as usual Mai was a target. She got hurt and she can't talk for a while. Mai had her throat cut from a murdering ghost who took pleasure in hurting people for now reason. Mai took the blow for a five year old girl who was a patient in the hospital._

_And when they all got back Naru called Mai in to his office as soon as the door was unlock. As soon as they were alone Naru jumped down Mai's throat._

"_ARE YOU STUPID?" Naru yelled at her as soon as she closed the door._

_**What? **Mai wrote on her whiteboard since she can't talk just yet. She had no idea that why he was yelling at her. They had been together for months. And they were happy. Until Mai got hurt._

"_WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"_

_**Please don't yell at me!**_

"_MAI, YOU GOT YOURSELF INJURED. AND YOU TELL ME NOT TO YELL?"_

_**I was protecting a little girl. Her life was more important then mine. I'll risk my life for anyone. I'm not selfish like some one else I know.**_

_That made Naru furious. "YOU USELESS LITTLE BRAT. YOU ARE A DANGER MAGNET-" Naru was interrupted by a whiteboard hitting him in the chest hard._

_**Do you always talk to your girlfriends like that? **__The whiteboard said._

"_Only stupid girlfriends. I never loved you I only used you to get Hara-san out of my hair. Why would I go out with some one as dumb as you?" Naru said in a cold._

_**YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD. **_

_With that Mai slammed his office door._

_***End of Flashback***_

"Taniyama-san, he didn't mean it. He was scared when he thought he nearly lost you. He loves you." Lin tried to stop Mai from leaving.

Mai sighed. **I know Lin-san but the thing that came out of his mouth still hurt. I can't forgive him this time. I'm sorry Lin-san. But I have to leave.**

Lin-san sighed again and said, "I'll give you a lift home. Let me get my keys."

Lin went and got his keys. On the way back he knock on Naru door. "Come in." Came a cold reply.

"Naru, I'm going out for lunch, do you want anything?" Lin-san thought it wasn't a good idea to mention Mai at the moment.

"No. You may go."

Lin left the office.

The drive to Mai's apartment was quiet. When Lin park the car in the drive way. Mai unbuckled her seat belt then faced Lin. **Thank you Lin-san, It was a pleasure to meet you. Good luck with everything. Say good bye to everyone else for me.**

"Please don't leave, Taniyama-san. It won't be the same with out you."

**I can't stand being around him any more.**

Lin nodded in understanding. "Goodbye Taniyama-san." With that he drew Mai in to a hug. "Don't hesitate to call me or Madoka if you ever need anything okay?"

Mai smiled sadly at him and nodded. **I'll miss you. **She wrote on her whiteboard. Lin nodded and Mai got out of the car and went inside.

And that was the last time Lin saw Mai Taniyama.

When Lin got back to the office he opened the entrance door with a bang and made the gang jump in fright. "Lin-san is everything alright?" Ayako asked.

"No, Taniyama-san quit this morning." Lin replied.

"Everyone gasped in shock. "Why?" Monk-san asked. "Naru. He yelled at her for getting hurt by protecting that little girl. Excuse me for a moment."

Lin went to Naru's closed door and burst through the door. "Lin, what are you doing? Ever heard of knocking first?" Naru said in a calm voice. Lin ignored him. "Are you happy?"

"Why are you asking me if I'm happy. And why are you yelling at me?" Naru went back to the file he has in his hands.

"Mai is gone." Lin said getting more angry by the minute.

"What?"

"She is gone. She packed up her desk and left I just dropped her home just now."

Naru shot up from his desk and bolted out of his office to see the Mai's desk was empty. Naru raced in to the kitchen thinking that she maybe there but she wasn't.

Mai was truly gone.

"Why?" Naru whispered as soon as Lin came in to the kitchen. "You yelled at her for getting hurt, trying to protect a little girl. Then you called her stupid and dumb. Then you had to go one step further. You called her useless. And she already feels useless. And to top it all off you said that you didn't love her and that you were just using her to get Hara-san of your back. And I know that was all lie. You love her. And now she is gone because she couldn't take you and your insults any longer. She was the best thing that happened to you."

Naru was shocked. He really didn't mean any of it. Mai was the best thing happened to him. He was also shocked that all of the yelling came from Lin, who hated the Japanese. "Why are you-?" Naru didn't need to finish the question. "I might not have shown it but I did care for Taniyama-san. I might hate the Japanese but I didn't hate her. Now if you really love her which I know you do you will go and get her back before she is gone forever."

Naru didn't need to be told twice. He bolted out of the kitchen and in to the main lobby where the gang were still there. Monk-san noticed Naru and stood up. "Kazuya Shibuya we need to talk-"

Naru interrupted him. "I need a ride now. I'm going to get Mai back and the van and Lin's care are getting serviced."

Monk-san got his keys out of his pocket and opened the door for his boss. He drove as fast as he could to Mai's house. "Wait here." Naru said as soon as they reached Mai' apartment complex. Monk-san nodded but Naru was already out if the car and racing to the front door.

He pressed dialled Mai' apartment number but he got no answer. He tried it again and again. Until a male voice asked, "What is it?" "I'm looking Mai Taniyama, is she there?"

"No."

"I'm her boyfriend could you please let me in?" Naru said a little desperately. A minute later the front door opened to reveal a middle aged man. "I'm the owner of the complex. I'm sorry to tell you that Mai paid for her rent and left. He apartment is empty. She moved out. Quite upset to tell you the truth."

"Did she tell you where she went?" Naru was getting scared that he might loose her forever.

"No. I'm sorry. But you are welcome to look around if you like here is the key." The owner signalled Naru to follow him. Naru followed the owner in to the empty apartment. He went in to the bedroom to find it also empty. He stood in the middle of the room not noticing that Monk-san had came in as well. Even when he said, "Naru?" Naru still didn't noticed him.

Naru was remembering the first time that he and Mai first made love.

_***flash back***_

_Naru had just confessed that he loves Mai and they went back to her house. As soon as the door was closed Naru pushed her against the door and kissed her hard. She replied by opening her mouth to his tongue._

_Mai's legs were wrapped around his waist and her hips were rubbing against his hardness. Finally he couldn't take it any longer. "Bed now." He groaned out._

_Mai shook her head. "No time. Need you now." She whispered breathless as she locked the door behind her. "The couch is right behind you."_

_Naru walked backwards until he felt the long couch. He laid down with Mai on top of him. She straddle his hips and she moved her hips against his making him groan and even harder then he was before. He flipped them so he was on top of her. "No foreplay." He growled. Mai nodded her head and soon were cloths everywhere and groans could only be heard for hours._

_***End of Flashback***_

He can still not believe that she was gone. And so quickly too. "She's really gone." he whispered as his legs gave way. Naru collapsed on to the ground. Monk-san sat down next to him.

"Don't give up. Go and search for her. I amazed that she got her furniture out in record time."

Naru glared at him then he stood up and left. "Hey where are you going?" Monk-san asked following him.

"Going back to the office and search for Mai. Monk-san I want you to go to the nearest train station. I'll send Lin to the airport." Naru replied, taking out his mobile.

"Do you think that going back to the office is such a good idea? I mean the others will be there waiting for you to come back. Wanting to rip you apart for letting her quit and leave just like that. They are her family."

Naru cringed at the thought of Madoka yelling at him and Lin giving him a deathly glare. Naru can almost feel the Miko's nails clawing his skin and John sending him to hell.

"You might have a point there for once Monk-san."

"Don't push it. If I had a gun right now I would have shot you." Monk-san glared at him

Naru dialled Lin's number. He answered it on the first ring. "Did you catch her?" He asked urgently but quietly so no one else could hear.

"No her apartment is empty. Listen Lin, can you go and check at the airport just in case she's leaving the country. Monk-san is checking the train station closest to Mai's house, and I'm going to check with Mai's friends."

"Okay. Oh and Naru."

"Yes?"

"The others are not happy, even Hara-san."

"Thank you for the warning."

Naru waited at the gate for Mai's friend it was three o'clock. The bell rang. And students began to run out of the buildings.

Naru saw Mai's friends walking and laughing towards him. "Hey I remember you. You are Kazuya Shibuya. Mai's ex boyfriend."

"Listen I need to find Mai, do you know where she went?"

"She told us not to tell you or anyone where she went. She was pretty upset on the phone."

Seeing that they weren't going to help him he turned to leave when some one caught his wrist. "What did you say to her?" a girl asked. "Some things that I regret and would do anything to take it back."

The girls sighed. "She wouldn't tell us where she went. I'm sorry."

"Where are her favourite places?"

"Besides SPR? let's see... Her parent's graves, the park near her place or you can try the house where she grew up."

"Where is that?"

"Mai didn't talk much about her past. She only talked about SPR. And you."

That got Naru's attention. "What did she say about about me?"

"Oh that you are a tea loving narcissist, and a jerk."

The girl looked up at him. "But she loved you none the less. And now you have ruined it."

"I know, that's why I need to find her."

"We're sorry we don't know where she went."

Naru nodded and went back to his car. As soon as he started the car his phone went off. "Yes?"

"Naru, she isn't at the train station." Came Monk-san's voice on the other end

"Okay, head back to SPR."

"Okay. Do her friends know where she went?"

"No. Look, I got another call coming."

"Okay." Monk-san hung up.

"Did you find her Lin?"

"I'm sorry, Naru. By the time I got to the airport she already left. The plane left for New York."

Naru just sat there in complete shock and sadness. "Naru? Are you still there?"

"I'm still here, go back to the office."

Naru went back to the office, ignored the people there and went in to his office, slamming the door and locking it behind him.

Lin knocked on the door. "Go away." Came a deep cold reply. Lin sighed and went in to his office.

_**I hope you liked it.**_

_**Please let me know if you want another chapter.**_

_**Please R&R**_


	2. 02 Adanya Taniyama & Macarius Koujo Lin

_**Hey guys, thank you for being so patient. I had to say good bye to a good friend.**_

_**Adanya means Father's pride.**_

_**Why did I pick that name? You'll find out later in the story.**_

_**Here is the next chapter.**_

* * *

_**Again Thank you.**_

_**The Present.**_

_Adanya_

Adanya turned off her alarm went in to her bathroom and had a shower, got dressed, Tied her hair neatly in to a ponytail, packed her school books in to her bag and went downstairs to see that her mother was in the kitchen serving breakfast. Normally Adanya was the first one up. Unless... "Morning mum. Did you have another nightmare?"

"Morning, sweetheart. And yes. But it was more of a dream..." Adanya's mother turned around and smiled at her as she placed a plate full of food. "You have plenty of time until school starts. Is Macarius picking you up?"

Macarius is Adanya's boyfriend. He has black hair and really dark eyes. He is also eighteen years old. And quite the charmer. "Yes he is. Eight o'clock."

"Eat up. I'll be back in a minute, I just need to make a phone call." Adanya watched her mother go in to her office. Adanya ate her breakfast and when she finished she put her empty plate and glass in the sink then went in to the lounge room to wait for Macarius.

Around eight o'clock there was a knock on the door. Adanya put the book mark in the place where she was reading, placed the book in her bag and opened the door to reveal Macarius leaning against the frame with his award-wining smile.

"I have some good news." He greeted as he bent down and gave her a peck on the lips.

Adanya smiled and let him in. "What is it?"

"It's Friday."

"So?"

"It's the holidays."

"Yeah, I know that."

"And I just heard on the radio that all schools are canceled because of the snow storm last night."

Adanya's smile and jumped on to her boyfriend's lap. They kissed deeply. "So what do you want to do today?" She asked.

"Stay here, I want to meet your mother."

Adanya pulled away. "You want to meet my mother?"

"I want to meet this famous mother I heard so much about."

Adanya gave him a suspicious look before she got up and took his hand and led him down a hall. At the third last door she knocked then after a minute there was a small "come in."

Adanya led her boyfriend in to her mother's office. She felt Macarius squeeze her hand. "Nervous?" She asked in a whisper. "No... Maybe yes." "Don't be, my mum is a friendly person. Mum, I would like you to meet Macarius. Macarius this is my mother."

The woman turned around to face them and when she looked at Macarius she smiled her friendly smile and held out her hand.

"Hello my name is Mai Taniyama."

Macarius relaxed and smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Macarius Koujo Lin."

Mai's smile faded slightly as she stared at the teenager. "Ma'am? Is there something the matter?"

Mai shook her head and the smile was back. "Nothing at all. It is a pleasure to meet you at last."

"Same here, Adanya never stopped talking about you. Good things."

Mai smiled at her daughter. Then turned back to Macarius. "Since school is canceled what do you have planned?"

"I thought that we might stay here for bit then go and see a movie. Is that all right?" Adanya said.

"Of course, I'll go and make some hot coco."

"Thanks mum, We'll be in the lounge room."

As soon as the young couple left Mai collapsed back in to her chair.

Koujo Lin... She hasn't heard that name in nearly sixteen years. _I wonder how he and the others are doing?_

_**Macarius Koujo Lin... Sound familiar?**_

_**In this chapter I wanted to introduce Adanya in to the story before I bring back Naru and the gang. That will be in the next chapter.**_

_**Please R&R.**_


	3. 03 Koujo Lin

_**I'm sorry it took me so long to update.**_

_**Here it is.**_

Adanya sat in front of the fire all cuddled up wit her boyfriend. They just sat there in silence. Macarius was planting little kisses along the side if her head.

But then a phone rang. They both jumped and took out their mobiles. Macarius looked at the screen of his phone and saw that it was his father. He answered it with a sigh.

"Hi dad what's up?" Adanya lifted her head from his chest.

"Macarius, we have a case. Where are you?"

"Adanya's."

"Okay, it is not far from the client's house. Can you meet us at this address?" Macarius wrote the address down.

"Okay dad, I'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Shibuya-san is going to be there this time." His father said just as Macarius was about to hang up.

"So I finally get to meet him."

"Yes, he rather face a spirit then his own parents."

Macarius laughed, "I'll see you soon."

"Okay, drive save. Oh your mother wants to know if we are going to meet this girl."

Macarius groaned in annoyance.

"Look why don't you bring her with you and you can take her home later? Because I want to meet the girl who tamed my son."

"Hold on dad." Macarius covered to mouth piece of the phone and looked at Adanya. "Would you like to meet my parents?"

Adanya nodded her head like she couldn't stop.

"We'll be there in three hours." Macarius said in to the phone to his father.

"See you then."

Macarius hung up and pulled Adanya back in to his lap. "Are we going?" Adanya asked n to his chest. "Soon, I just need to warn you about my mother. She can be a little crazy. She gets excited when she meets new people. And it has been a long time since I told her that I have a girlfriend, who I'm pretty serious about, mum went over the moon. Now she might ask you some questions and scare you. But What I'm scared of is hers and father's reaction when I tell them how old you are."

Adanya smiled and shrugged. "I dealt with my mum's school friends and they are exactly the same as you mother."

Macarius smiled and kissed her deeply. When they finally pulled away Macarius gently pushed her off his lap, stood up, took Adanya's hand and went in to the kitchen where Mai was washing the empty mugs that had hot coco in them. "Taniyama-san?" Macarius said in a gentle voice.

Mai turned around with a smile on her face. "Is it all right if I take Adanya to meet my parents? I'll bing her back later."

Mai's smile widened, "of course, make sure she's home before ten o'clock."

Macarius smiled and nodded, "yes ma'am."

Soon Adanya was showered, dressed and in her boyfriend's car and on the road.

"What's your father like?" Adanya asked.

"He's Chinese, of course you know that. He's strong, intelligent, firm but kind and over protective of my mother and me and his best friend. You'll like him. He said that he wants to meet the girl who tamed me."

Adanya laughed.

Madoka waited for her son's car. Lin could see her in the corner of his eye. She was sitting in a arm chair near the window in the base.

Naru noticed too. He went up to Lin and whispered, "you should have never have told her that Macarius is bringing his girlfriend with him. She will eat the girl alive."

Lin groaned. "I know-" He was interrupted by his wife's loud squeal. "They're here, they're here." And she raced out of the base, out of the inn and straight in to her son's arms. Macarius was barely out of the car when he was nearly tackled to the ground by his mother.

"I missed you, I missed you." Madoka repeated over and over in her son's chest. Like his father, Macarius was tall and well built.

"Mum, I was only gone for three days." Macarius had been away with a few friends and he just got back.

Adanya smiled at the sight in front of her. Her boyfriend is trying to act like a big macho man but his mother isn't helping him.

Adanya decided to rescue him by getting out of the car. And it worked. His mother let him go and looked at her. Instead of a smile she gasped.

Macarius looked his mother. "Mum?" He got no reaction. He waved a hand in front of her face. Nothing. "Mum, it's rude to stare."

Madoka shook her head and smiled. "Hello, you must be Adanya. I'm Madoka Lin Koujo. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Adanya smiled her friendly smile. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Come and meet my husband and a family friend." Madoka gently took Adanya's hand and led her in to the inn and in to the main lobby. "Wait here for a moment. It's too crowed there at the moment. Won't be a second."

As soon as she was out ear shot she ran back in the base, grabbed her husband's hand and pulled on it.

"What is it Madoka?" Lin asked with annoyance. "I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait, I'm going to meet Macarius's girlfriend." Lin said as tried to get out of his wife's grasp.

"What's what I need to talk to you about."

Lin sighed in defeat and allowed Madoka to pull him out in to the hallway.

As soon as the base's door was closed she started. "Her name is Adanya, she looks to be about sixteen or seventeen. And..."

"And what?" Lin was getting impatient with his wife.

"She looks like Naru." She said slowly.

"What do you mean she looks like Naru?"

"I mean she has black hair, deep blue eyes and the sculpture of her face is exactly like Naru's."

Lin sighed. "I think you have been watching to many fantasy shows."

Lin and Madoka walked in the lobby where Macarius and Adanya were chatting with their heads low. "Adanya, this is Koujo Lin." Madoka interrupted them.

Adanya lifted her head slowly and Lin gasped in shock. She did look like Naru. Adanya smiled while wondering why people are gasping today. "My name is Adanya Taniyama."

Both Madoka and Lin gasped again. Adanya frowned in concern. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Of course sweetheart. We are just honored to have met you at last. Your name pops up in every conversation.

"Then why is everyone gasping all of a sudden?" Macarius asked. Madoka looked at her husband who nodded. Madoka then took her son by the hand and pulled him out of the room, leaving Adanya and Lin alone.

Lin sat next to Adanya and they sat in silence for a minute then Lin broke the silence. "Taniyama-san, is your mother's name Mai Taniyama by any chance?"

Adanya looked at him in shock. "You know my mother?"

"I might do. You see Madoka and I use know this girl who had the same name as your mother's. Tell me, is your mother an orphan?"

Adanya nodded her head.

"Fifteen years ago my friend who also happens to be my boss got in to an argument with his assistant and the assistant left. Her name was Mai Taniyama."

Adanya sat there in silence to let this information. "This assistant, do you miss her?" She asked after a while.

Lin nodded his head, "yes I do."

Adanya chewed on her bottom lip in thought.

Meanwhile Macarius was being dragged in the base. In the base sat a man dressed in nothing but black. His back was to them. "Noll, this is my son, Macarius." Madoka said.

The man turned around and Macarius gasped himself. He looks like Adanya.

Then Lin popped his head through the door. "Macarius, I'll take Adanya home do you want to set up the mics and the cameras for me and do what ever Shibuya wants you to do."

Macarius nodded and went to say goodbye to Adanya.

Lin drove the car while Adanya gave him directions to her house. At the house Lin got out of the car with her. Adanya opened the door and called out, "Mum, I'm home."

Mai came out of the kitchen with a smile on her face but the smile faded and she skidded to a halt. Her eyes widened with surprise. "Lin-san?" She whispered.

Lin nodded and a smile appeared on his face. Adanya looked from her mother to her boyfriend's father and back again. Adanya shook her head and said, "mum this is Macarius's father."

Mai looked back at Lin and asked, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"That would be nice, thank you. I'll give you a hand."

In the kitchen Mai filled the kettle and switched it on. Silence filled the room. Then Lin pulled Mai in to a hug. "We searched everywhere for you. We were worried about you."

Adanya watched the two friends reunite with a smile on her face.

For the first time in Adanya's life, Adanya saw a true happy smile on her mother's face

_**I'm sorry for not updating so fast, so I made this chapter extra long.**_

_**Please R&R.**_


	4. 04 Myra Koujo Lin

_**I'm sorry for not updating.**_

* * *

_**Family matters.**_

Macarius stared at the man who looks like Adanya. Madoka gently whacked her son on the back of his head with a file and it brought him out his daze. He held out his hand for Naru to shake. "I'm Macarius."

"DR. Oliver Davis, it's a pleasure to meet you." Naru shook the young man's hand. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen, I just finished school."

"Your father tells me that you have a masters in computer studies and that you also practice Chinese sorcery is that right?"

"Yes sir. I work with Walt Disney records, I'm also a music producer and a singer." It's true.

"Very nice. Is that how you met your girlfriend, what's her name?"

"Adanya, and no I met her at school."

Naru nodded his head and went straight back to business. "I heard that help your parents in some cases... And they told you that you did very well in solving them."

"I had help from Adanya."

"Would you like to work for me part time? When you are not in the music studio? I'll pay you of course."

"I'd be honoured sir."

"Please call me either Noll or Naru."

"Naru?"

"Yes?"

"What would you like me to do?"

"You can set up some more cameras in the second and third floor corridors and rooms."

"On it." With that he left with the equipment.

Naru turned to Madoka and nodded his approval of her son. "Strong and smart." Madoka smiled happily.

Lin sat in the kitchen with a mug filled with coffee. Mai was explaining how she got pregnant with Adanya and how she lived and looked after her daughter alone.

"I wasn't alone, John-san found me when Adanya was going through the terrible twos. The reason he didn't tell you where I am is because I told him not to tell you all."

"But Mai-san, if you had let him tell me or Madoka we would have been there for you."

"Then Madoka would have cracked under Naru's death glare."

Lin chuckled, "That's true. Look why don't you Adanya come back with me and see Naru again.

Mai looked down at her mug for a while then she sighed and nodded.

"Go and pack and I'll clean up down here."

Adanya and Mai went upstairs to pack while Lin finished his coffee washed his and Mai's and Adanya's mug and the plate that had chock chip cookies on it.

Soon Adanya and Mai were packed and Lin's car. "I've got to pick up my daughter Myra from her grandmother's."

"How old is she?" Mai asked.

"six. She just started school." Adanya noticed the bride in Lin's voice. It was the same tone that Macarius uses when he talks about his sister.

Lin stopped the car in front of a huge house. "I'll be right back." Lin got out of the car and went to the door and knocked then he was hugged and dragged in to the house by Madoka's parents.

A few minutes later Lin came out of the house with a little girl on his hip. Lin placed the girl in the back seat next to Adanya. "Honey, this is Mai and Adanya Taniyama, they are good friends of Mummy and Daddy."

Myra smiled at them. Myra loves meeting new people. So she isn't shy. "Hell, I'm Myra Koujo Lin." She said as she looked at Adanya. Then when she saw Adanya's eyes she gasped.

"You look like that pop star Anya." Myra said after a minute.

Adanya grinned at her. "Really?"

"Honey, she isn't Anya Stone."

"I was suppose to go to her concert with grandma but the concert was cancelled. Because of family matters I think they said. I was so upset. It's my birthday in three days and the concert was tonight. It was her last show in Kyoto."

Adanya looked at the little girl with sadness then she looked at her mother in the same sad expression. "I'm sorry to here that. I'm sure she'll make it up to her fans." Mai said.

Myra perked up at that. She nodded her head in agreement. "She will, I know she will she loves her fans and they love her."

When they got to the clients house Myra turned to Adanya one more time. "I'm sure you are Anya you have the same eyes, the same grin and your names are almost the same."

Adanya smiled and laughed, "I'm sure."

Myra let the subject go only because she saw her brother coming to greet her. He caught her and swirled her up in the air. "Hey Macarius, guess what." She said as soon as he set her back on to her feet.

Macarius smiled, "What?"

"This girl is Anya Stone." Lin rolled his eyes. When his daughter is set on something she sticks to it until it reveals it's self.

Macarius laughed flinging his head back. Myra pouted. "She isn't Anya Stone she is my girlfriend. Adanya Taniyama."

"But she is Anya Stone. She is." Myra cried.

Naru was in the dinning room eating lunch when Lin came in. "Where were you?" Naru snapped at him. "Naru you have a visitor in the base. It will be rude to not to say hello."

Naru sighed. "Alright, I was done here anyway."

They walked back in to the base and Naru saw Macarius holding a little girl. "Firstly this is my daughter Myra."

Naru nodded his head at the girl who returned the nodded and hid her face in her brother's neck.

"How old are you Myra-san?" Naru said in a gentle voice. "Six. My birthday is in three days." Myra mumbled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Oliver Davis, your father's boss and old friend. You can call me Naru."

Myra smiled as she moved her head to face the man who was speaking to her.

Naru then turned to the woman who's back was to him. The woman must've felt his stare because she started to turn. When she faced him Naru gasped in shock.

Then he looked at Lin and glared at him.

_**Who is this girl? Is it Adanya or Mai.?**_

_**Watch out for the next chapter. Hopefully you won't have to wait that long.**_

_**Oh and Myra looks like her father as well but she has Madoka's personality.**_

_**Please R&R.**_

_**Thankyou.**_


	5. 05 Back to work

_**Okay I have been getting reviews that say they want more so they got it.**_

* * *

_**Enjoy.**_

Naru gasped in shock at the woman who was standing there with a worried look on her face. Naru took one step forward and the woman took one step back. She was scared.

"Mai, is that you?" Naru found his voice.

Mai nodded. "Lin brought me here for us to talk."

Naru looked at his best friend. "He didn't force me, I came willingly."

Naru nodded, "Follow me." He led her out of the base, up the stairs and in to a lounge room.

They sat down in awkward silence. Then realising that Mai wasn't going to start so he started.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm doing great. I live in a house not far from here. I have a wonderful job where it isn't life threatening. A few nightmares here and there but nothing serious. How 'bout you?"

"I'm doing really good. As you can see I'm still running SPR- Mai when you left I didn't know what to do... I sat there in my office regretting those harsh words I said to you. I didn't mean it, I was angry that I nearly lost you. Back then when I said I love you I meant it. I still love you." The last part came rushing out of his mouth before he could stop them. He wanted Mai back in to his life, he wanted to be in her life.

Mai stared down at her hands that were folded in her lap. Tears were threatening to come out. She still loves him as well. But her daughter... His daughter, Adanya. How will he act when she tells him that he has a fifteen year old daughter. How will Mai tell Adanya that this man is her father. Adanya never asked about her father. Which stroke to Mai as odd. Well Adanya is a strange girl.

"Mai?" Naru's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Do you still love me?" Naru asked as soon as she lifted her head and looked in to his eyes. So much like Adanya.

"I still love you. But I can't..."

"Can't what?"

"Be with you?"

"Why not?"

"My life is complicated at the moment."

"Can I help?"

Mai shook her head. "No one can."

"Well will you consider working for me again?"

Mai thought about that for a long time. Then nodded her head. "Gene won't stop bugging me until I do."

"You still dream about Gene?" Naru asked.

"Yeah, He has been a real pain in the arse. He did move on but then he was sent back to earth to help you and I. He had been trying to make contact with you but he said that he isn't strong enough."

Naru smiled and nodded as he stood up. He gave Mai a glance before asking, "Can I give you a hug?"

Mai smiled at him and replied, "only if I can give you one."

Naru pulled her in to a tight hug. After a minute her arms went around his waist and her head rested on his chest. Naru breathed in her scent. Roses and chocolate.

After they pulled a part Mai went in to the kitchen to make tea and Naru went back in to the base. "Everyone, Mai is back with SPR." He announced.

Madoka cheered and Lin nodded his head. "Oh Naru, Monk-san said that they are half an hour away." Lin remembered the phone call he received from the over cheerful Monk.

Naru nodded and opened up a folder. Mai came in with a tray she laid it on the coffee table before going over to the monitors. Lin went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Welcome back." Mai smiled at him and Lin could see the sadness in the smile. It was obvious that she and Naru are not back together.

"Did you tell him?" Lin asked.

Mai opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything a loud thud came from the entrance. "OWW. What was that for?"

"For calling me a fat cow. Remember that this is your child I'm carrying."

Mai recognised those voices from anywhere. Monk-san and Ayako-san.

Mai went and hid in the lounge room where she and Naru were just moments before.

Monk-san entered the base and saw that his boss and his assistant were more cheerful then normal. "What is going on you two?" He asked.

But before either of them answered him Mai had come out of the lounge room and whispered, "Hello Bou-san."

The Monk froze and turned around, no one calls him that besides Mai.

"Mai?" He whispered lightly. And Mai nodded. And soon she was swooped up in his arms getting the air chocked out of her.

Ayako was on the verge of tears but she covered them by hitting her husband on the back of head. "I want to hug her too."

Monk-san let go of Mai and Ayako gave her hug but this one one wasn't as suffocating.

They all sat down and listened to Mai's story. She didn't tell them about Adanya yet. Naru should know about his daughter first. The only person who knows is Madoka and Lin-san.

When Mai finished her story Ayako asked. "So are you two back together?" She pointed to Naru and Mai.

Naru shook his head and replied, "not yet." He is planning on courting her. He is going to make her want to desire him again.

"Okay I'm going to explain the situation to Mai. Everyone I believe you all have work to do."

Everyone left. "In this house there a angry, jealous, spirit who terrorises young couples who stay here in the inn in the. I came here without a plan because Madoka wanted us to leave straight away while there wasn't anybody staying here.

Now, Lin and Madoka are taking one honeymoon suit and you and I will take the other honeymoon suit. There is just one more..."

Macarius came back in to the base so he heard the last part. "Me and Adanya can take the third room."

Mai jumped up and screamed "NO! Don't bring her in to this." Naru gave Mai a strange look. Mai sighed when she saw the look. "Adanya is my daughter she just turned sixteen."

Macarius stood next to Mai. "Adanya is my girlfriend." "She is my daughter and I say no."

Naru turned to Macarius and said "go and get her."

When Macarius left Mai grabbed Naru by the wrist. "You can't bring her in to this." Naru faced her with an annoyed looked on his face. "And why not? You are the one that brought her back here."

Naru was about to follow Macarius but Mai stood in front of him. She sighed before saying. "You will change your mind when I tell you this..."

_**There you are chapter 5.**_

_**Chapter six won't be far behind.**_

_**Please R&R.**_


	6. 06 Father's Pride

_**Okay, you want more you got it.**_

_**Man, you guys are so impatient so I won't be mean.**_

"What will change my mind?" Naru asked.

"Adanya is your daughter." Mai blurted it out.

Naru stared at her like she was from another planet. "What?" He heard her but he just wanted to make sure that he heard her correctly.

Mai stepped aside and said go and see for yourself. She is in the lounge room."

Naru nearly rushed out of the base and in to the lounge room. But Mai held him back. "There are a few things you need to know about her before you meet her.

The reason I know she is your daughter is because I fell pregnant when we first made love. Secondly she looks like you. Also she has your abilities. She just got out of hospital from using them. She had been beaten up by who she thought they were her friends. So she has a little trouble of trusting new people." Mai was near tears.

"Why did her friends beat her up?" Naru asked with a frown. _Nobody picks on my daughter. Wait a a minute where did that come from I hardly know my daughter. _

"She is different. That's all I can tell you."

"Different how?"

"Well she has ESP and your abilities. She used her abilities at school one day and a group of her friends ganged up on her. Macarius is her only friend in school she trusts. Even her teachers would call her names. And when School restarts Adanya will be home schooled."

"It will take her a little longer to trust people. I was surprised that she took to Lin-san and Madoka so well. They worked out that she is yours just by looking at her. I didn't tell them."

Naru nodded and went in to the lounge room where Lin, Madoka, Macarius were chatting with Adanya. Naru noticed that Adanya was a little distant she burrowed herself in to Macarius's side. She went deeper when she noticed him standing there looking at her.

Naru went over to her and knelt down. "My name is Oliver Davis, I have the same ability as you. We can teach you how to control it. If you join us."

Adanya cleared her throat. "And if I don't?"

"We'll help you anyway. Lin-san can help you."

"What is your connection with my mum?"

Naru looked over his shoulder at Mai who shook her head saying don't tell her yet.

"I'm her boss, and an old friend. We all are. Your mother also told me what happened to you at school. If you work for me I'll arrange a tutor to help you."

Adanya looked at the man who looks exactly like herself who was kneeling down in front of her. She didn't say anything she just stared at him.

Naru could tell that she was weighing him up, asking herself if she can trust him or not. Then with no warning a smile appeared on her face then a nod.

Naru returned the smile and stood up. Macarius can you brief Adanya on the case and the plan?"

"Already did." Macarius said.

Naru nodded and went back in to the base. Mai turned to Macarius and said, "Watch her like a hawk." Macarius nodded.

Adanya and Macarius went back in to the base. Mai sat down with her mother. She was introduced to Houshou Takigawa, Ayako Matsuzaki, Osamu Yasuhara, Masako Hara.

Adanya could see why her mother calls Takigawa-san Bou-san. He had this brotherly/fatherly feeling to him.

Everyone was nice and friendly. They welcomed her to the family.

After dinner Adanya sat on a lounge chair with her laptop on her lap and a hot chocolate on the table. Naru, as her mother called him sat on the other lounge chair. Macarius came in and sat on the arm of her chair and kissed her on the head. Macarius noticed Naru's glare.

Naru was enjoying spending some quiet time with his daughter. Then Macarius came in and distracted her away from him.

Just by sitting near her Naru knew he wanted to be in her life. He wanted to know more about her. So he got up and went in to the bedroom that he is sharing with Mai who was unpacking her things. As he walked over to her he saw a photo album. On the it said, "my daughter." Naru assumed that it had photos of Adanya. He lifted it up and asked, "may I?" Mai turned around then nodded.

Naru sat down with the album on his lap and flipped it open on to the first page. "That's Adanya when she was just a week old." Mai pointed to the first photo. It was of a small baby sleeping.

"This is where she was a month old." In this photo the baby was bigger and wide a wake and grinning at the camera. Naru couldn't help but grin back.

"In this photo she is a year old. I took pictures of her as she got older."

"Do you mind if I take a picture?" Naru asked looking at the mother of his daughter.

"Take the album I have another one exactly the same." Mai said with a smile as she stood up and went back to unpacking. Then suddenly the door burst open to reveal Adanya standing there and by the look in her face she heard everything.

"Mum, why did you give him the album of me?" She asked looking between Mai and Naru.

Mai sighed. She had been dreading this moment. She was use to having Adanya all to herself. It has always been her and Mai.

"Honey, there is something I need to tell you why don't you sit down."

Adanya sat down in a chair at a little table. "Well?"

Naru spoke first, "Fifteen years ago your mother and I were in love. But I ruined everything by yelling at her for getting hurt while saving a little girl.

A month before that, I confessed to your mother that I love her, we... made love and..." Naru stopped. He'd hoped that she'll get the picture but the confused look on her face told him that she didn't. Adanya looked at her mother with a confused look.

Mai knelt down in front of her and whispered, "this man here is your father." Adanya's eyes widened as she turned to the man next to her.

Naru praised for rejection. She didn't move a muscle or say anything. She just stared at him. Then her eyes moved to the door. She could sense that there was some on behind the door. She got up and felt sadness coming from Naru.

Adanya opened the door fast and Ayako, Madoka, Masako, and Bou-san fell on top of each other. They looked up at Adanya who had raised her eyebrows. "We would have told you late." Mai said as she bent her head and shook it.

Naru gave them all a death glare and they were down the stairs in a flash. Adanya closed the door and went to sit next to Naru. She looked at him and whispered, "it will take some time to get use to having a father..." Her voice drifted off to a whisper. Naru nodded in understanding. Adanya grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze Naru returned the squeeze. What he really wanted to do was hug her.

But before he could do anything there came a knock on the door. "Adanya, can I talk to you for a moment?" Macarius voice came from the other side of the door.

"Coming." Adanya replied as she got up, gave a smile to her parents and walked out.

Naru stared at the door the just closed wondering if she acknowledged him as her father. "Naru it will take her some time to get use the idea of having a father." Mai said as she sat down next to him, which was a bad idea because he leaned over and started to kiss my neck. I couldn't help but groan with pleasure. He went up to my ear, along my jaw line then he finally met my lips. He kissed me hard as soon as I responded. He pushed me back on to the bed. When he pulled away to breathe he whispered, "be with me again, please I love you. Move in with me, you and Adanya, we'll be a family. I'll work hard for Adanya's thrust. Please be with me."

In the next room Adanya was listening with her sensitive ears. _Please say yes mum, I want to know my father. I want my father in my life. _She thought to herself.

She closed her eyes and waited for her mother's reply...

_**What will Mai's reply be?**_

_**A yes or a no?**_

_**Watch out for the next chapter**_

_**Please R&R.**_


	7. 07 Together again

_**Okay okay okay you win here is the next chapter.**_

_**I am such a push over.**_

_**Just remember I'm only updating this because you love the story.**_

* * *

_**Oh and that thing with Lin's daughter and that pop star it will be revealed in this chapter.**_

Adanya was in the studio where Macarius works as a producer. Macarius was setting the equipment up. Adanya watched him with a big smile on her face. You can't blame her for the smile. She heard her mother say yes to getting back together with the man she loves. Soon after that the jealous ghost appeared and tried to attack them but Mai drove the spirit away. The case is still open, the spirit is still there even after trying to talk to the spirit multiple times.

This morning during breakfast Mai and Naru didn't leave each other's side they had big grins on their faces. Adanya looked like she was about to throw up her breakfast. "mum, we're eating." She groaned. Naru grinned at her and Adanya smiled at him.

The day that Naru met his daughter he knew what her name meant. Adanya which means fathers pride. He asked Mai why she called their daughter that and all she said was with a big grin, "you'll see" and walked off. Adanya and Mai are hiding some thing and he is going to find out.

On the same day Naru warned Macarius that if he hurts her he will... Let's just say that Naru will make sure that he will never be able to have children. Macarius held up his hands and said that he loves Adanya and would never hurt her if he can help it. He also said that he and Adanya are not ready for children. That answer was good enough for Naru. Anyway this is Lin and Makoda's son they would have taught him to respect others.

At lunch time everyone went down in to the dining room except for Naru, Adanya, Macarius, and Lin-san. Macarius was talking about how long it took him to persuade Adanya to got out with him.

"How long did it take?" Naru asked as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Three months." Macarius said with his head down. Naru raised his eyebrows, "three months?"

Macarius nodded, "I was the play boy at school and she hated me. But then when mum hired her to be my tutor to help me with my maths. I went over to her house because I have a car and it's a long distance from my house to hers, anyway as she helped me the more I got to know her the more I started to like her. I knew she hated me. One night there was a dance and she was the most beautiful girl in the room, that's when I knew I was in deep.

After about an hour I finally got the courage to ask her to dance. I was surprised that she said yes. As we danced asked her why she hated me, she told me that I broke her best friends heart who moved to the other side of the city thanks to me."

Adanya took over the story. "After the dance he dropped me home he asked me if we could be friends. I said yes because I didn't have any more friends and you'll get picked on if you don't have anyone to cover your back.

For a long time we had fun, we ate together at lunch time, after school we'd got to the beach, then a month later he asked me out for the first time, I said no because I still didn't trust him. Then one day while I was at the library he came with chocolate and my favourite flower a red rose he embarrassed himself in front of his best friend. I finally said yes. And that's the end of that story." Adanya finished the story. Then Madoka came back in and plopped on to the couch next to her son. Macarius stared at her and asked, "What's up with you?"

"Myra. She keeps on bragging about Adanya being Anya." Makoda replied with a sigh.

"In two days its her birthday Adanya and I have something special for her and everyone. But we need to solve this case first." Macarius laced an arm around his mother.

"Are you going to tell me what the special thing is?" Madoka asked. Adanya and Macarius shook their heads. Now they have Naru's attention and Lin's.

"What ever it is it better help Myra with her obsession this pop star." Lin whispered.

"I hope it will. If you excuse me I need to talk to the owner of the hotel." Macarius stood up and left. As soon as he left the woman at the front desk in the reception came in. "Shibuya-san?" the woman asked Lin who pointed to Naru. Adanya looked at Naru in confusion. "I use the name 'Kazuya Shibuya' as a cover when I don't want people to know who I was." Naru told her as he got up and went over to the phone.

Naru picked the phone and said,"this is Shibuya."

"Noll, it's your mother." Naru froze like statue, his eyes were like watermelons. Then he groaned.

"Hello mother."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you and father?"

"We are both good. Madoka told me that Mai is back with a daughter and that the daughter is yours."

"I was going to tell you in a couple of days." Naru said as he gave Madoka a death glare. Lin sighed as he saw the glare. She must've told Martin and Luella that Mai and Naru have a daughter.

"Your father and I are coming out to meet her."

"Mother, I only just met her myself. I want to get to know her first. After this case is finished you and father can meet her. There is one thing I need to tell you before you meet her."

"Yes?"

"She has a hard trouble on trusting people. You'll scare her."

Naru winced when his mother started to cry then Naru sighed, "Okay mother, in two days it is Myra's birthday Macarius has something planned you-" Naru stopped and Adanya made a sound and when she got his attention she shook her head, her eyes saying that two days is two soon. Naru held up a finger telling her to wait.

" You can come and meet her the day after. Be at the hotel at eleven o'clock."

Luella screamed in delight and Naru winced. "Mother, please don't scream in the phone."

"Bye son, I'll see you in three days." Luella hung up. Naru replaced the handset and sat down next to Adanya. "In three days my mother and father will be here to meet you. They won't hurt you alright? And that will give you and I time to get to know each other."

Adanya nodded.

Over the next two days Adanya and Naru bonded. To Naru's surprise Adanya did have his brains. She helped with the case. She knew how to speak English, French and Macarius is teaching her how to speak Chinese. Every time she went to research with Macarius she would hug her father and just before they all turned in for the night she said as she hugged him tightly, "night dad."

Naru's heart skipped a beat at the word dad. When he got into bed beside Mai who rolled on to her side to face him. "Is this what it feels like to be a parent?" He asked her. Mai smiled at him. "You've hardly known her a week and she is already calling you dad and she is hugging you."

Naru grinned as he flipped Mai on her back with him leaning over her. "Women can't resist me." That's her Naru. "Wanna bet?" Mai said with a grin.

Naru took that as a challenge so he leaned down and kissed her hard and passionate. He ran his tongue over her lips demanding entrance to her mouth. Mai opened her mouth and his tongue entered her mouth. Then his mouth went down her neck.

Mai could feel the bulge in his pants. Naru opened her night shirt and he bent hid head to suck on the already hard nipples. "Please Naru I need you now." Mai panted in his ear. Naru waisted no time, he and Mai nearly ripped their cloths off and Naru entered her gently, he wanted the moment to last forever. He started to move his hips slowly but soon the thrusts became harder and faster and soon they moaning and panting loudly. _She is so tight. Oh god I can't stop myself._ Naru thought as he pounded harder in to her.

It has been fifteen years since either of them had made love. So they were in heaven. Their eyes were closed and their senses were turned towards each other they didn't notice the spirit behind them.

Adanya who was asleep in Macarius's arms, bolted up with a scream, waking Macarius up in the process. "What's wrong babe?" He asked as he sat up next to her.

Adanya pushed the blankets back and went over to the wall separated her room and her parent's room. "Mum, Dad, wake up and get the hell out of that room. The ghost is in there. GET OUT NOW!" Adanya banged on the walls as hard as she can.

Naru rolled on to his back, panting hard. He then heard Adanya banging on the wall. He bolt up when heard that the ghost in the room. Mai heard Adanya as well but she couldn't see the spirit and by the look on Naru's face neither could he.

"Naru, word of advise, when Adanya says that there is a spirit in the room, listen to the advise." Mai said as she snapped on her cloths. Naru followed suit. He just got his pants on the gang came rushing in.

John got out the holy water while everyone got out of the room. Adanya raced to her parents and asked if they were okay. Mai smiled and pulled her in to a hug, "We're fine thanks to you. I'm so proud of you."

Just then John came out and his cloths were torn. "Well I did it but it wasn't easy. She was wanted revenge on every happy couple."

Ayako raced over to him and gave him a check over. "He's alright. Just shaken up"

"Okay, since it is to early to be up every one go back to bed." Naru said as he grabbed Mai hand and Adanya's who grabbed Macarius's.

Everyone went to bed. They fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

Myra woke up and realised that it is her birthday she grinned, pushed her covers back and raced in to her parent's room and jumped on the bed, "wake up, wake up, it's my birthday." Myra sang as she jumped on her parent's bed.

Lin who was curled up against his wife's back, groaned in Madoka's neck while Madoka groaned in her pillow. Then after a minute Lin and Madoka sat up. Lin reached under the bed and pulled out a small sized, neatly wrapped box.

Myra squealed and took the box and laid on her father's lap. Lin kissed the top of her head and whispered, "happy birthday little one."

Madoka watched as Myra tore away the paper to reveal a jewellery box and in the box was a silver locket shaped like a heart and it had the letter M carved in to it.

"The M is for Myra. Look inside." Madoka said and Myra opened it and saw a photo of her parents, her brother and herself on one side and her grandparents on the other side. Myra smiled, closed it and passed it to Lin, who placed helped her put it on. Then Myra turned around wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "Thank you daddy. I love it." Then Myra turned and hugged her mother. "Thank you mummy." Madoka returned the hug. "Your welcome, baby girl. Now run along and have your breakfast Macarius has something planned for you. We will be down soon. And don't forget to knock before you enter his room Myra is in there too." Madoka added quickly as Myra raced out of the room.

As soon as Myra was gone Madoka collapsed back on to her pillow. "Remind me why you wanted a daughter." She said looking at Lin who smiled. "I wanted a daughter to spoil."

Myra raced in to Macarius's bedroom where Adanya was laying her head on Macarius's broad chest and her hand was rubbing his six pack. It was tickling him and Macarius was caressing her hair trying not to laugh.

Myra knocked on the door. "Come in." Macarius said and Myra poked her head through the door. Macarius smiled and said, "hey birthday girl come here and give your brother a hug." Myra ran up to the bed and jumped in to his arms.

Adanya smiled and said as she got up, "happy birthday" and went in to the bathroom. Macarius handed Myra a medium sized box. Myra ripped the paper away with passion. It was a small camera for kids. "It takes real pictures." Macarius said. "Thank you Macarius I love it."

"You'll need it for what I have planned for you. Now go down and get some breakfast. Naru and Mai-san are already in the dining room with more presents."

Myra squealed and raced out of the room. Macarius waited until he couldn't hear her footsteps any more then he got up and knock on the bathroom door. "Okay you can come out now."

The door opened and Adanya's eyes have changed colour, her hair was a light brown. Her black jeans were shiny down the sides. She had gold chains dangling on her hip she had on a white sleeveless shirt and a leather vest.

Macarius grinned. "Ready for your concert, Anya stone?"

_**Oh my so Myra was right...**_

_**How will Naru take it when he finds out that his daughter is a teen pop star?**_

_**I am going to concentrate on my other story 'gift or curse?' for a little while. It only has a few chapter's left. Where this story has a long way to go.**_

_**Please R&R.**_


	8. 08 Revealed

_**Here it is.**_

* * *

_**The chapter you have all been waiting for. A lot of these songs are from Hannah Montana, Miley Cyrus and Delta Goodrem and from Grease 2.**_

Myra was led in to the dining room where all the tables were pushed up against the walls and party food was placed on the tables. Mai was helping backstage.

Naru was reading near the entrance. Myra went over to him. Naru looked up from his book handed her a small parcel. "Happy birthday kiddo." He said as he ruffled her hair. Myra tore the rapping and opened the box. It was a pair of gold earrings with a pink diamond to match the locket. "Thank you, I love it." Myra hugged him. "Do you want to put them on?" Naru asked her. Myra nodded. Naru helped her put on the earrings.

"Go and get dressed, Macarius said that a few of your friends will be here soon. And Macarius has some entertainment install for you and your friends."

Myra scrunched up her nose. "He's not going to do a comedy act again is he?"

"Who?"

"Macarius. Last year he got up on stage and told some really boring jokes."

Naru grinned, "He wasn't funny?"

"No he wasn't."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. He has some thing special planned for you. He's under the stage right now. He also told me to tell you that you and your friends are not allowed to go back stage or under the stage, okay?"

Myra nodded. "Off you go now." Naru nudged her.

Myra hopped of the seat and started for the door but then she stopped, turned around and asked, "Will you be there?"

Naru nodded, not looking at her. Myra clapped her hands and raced out the door. Just as she left Mai came up to him.

"Where's Adanya?" Naru asked her as soon as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Under the stage helping Macarius. Will you be here for the concert?"

"So that's what the entertainment is, a concert."

"Yep, I'm not suppose to tell you anything more. All I can tell you is that you and Myra will be in shock."

Naru looked at her in confusion. Mai just grinned cheekily at him and went behind the stage.

Soon Myra's friends arrived. Naru and Lin winced at the five screaming six year olds.

Macarius stood up on the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seat, the entertainment is about to begin." He said in to the microphone.

Everyone sat down. Naru sat down next to Madoka and Lin. Naru searched for Mai and Adanya but he only saw Mai who was coming. "Where is Adanya?" He asked her when she sat down next to him. "Helping backstage." Mai lied. Naru caught the lie. _What is she hiding?_

The lights turned off and the music began. And once the music started the girls looked unsure.

Then some one came up the stage. It was Anya Stone. The girls screamed in surprise and delight.

Anya pointed to the birthday girl and said "This is for you birthday girl, get on up here." Myra climbed on to the stage and Anya started to sing.

_Put on your coolest dress  
And your hottest pair of shoes  
Come on lets go, oh_

Get in my car  
Turn the radio on up high  
I said high  
At the red light  
Boys trying to get the digits  
But we sneak by (by by by)  
Cuz were heading to the club  
Nothing gonna stop us now  
Lets go Oh  


Myra and Anya started to dance. Anya started to jump up and down and Myra followed as did the other girls.

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready?  
Lets go  
Are you ready?_

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready?  
Lets go  
Are you ready, are you, YEAH  
I'm coming up with all my girls  
We're gonna party like there's never a worry cuz  
Good times rule, so no curfew  
We're showing off our moves, the breeze so cool  
Let your hair down  
Tonight you get to be a superstar  
You're living like a superstar_

So were flirting with the dude  
at the door till he says were okay, hey  
Move the velvet rope  
Back off, get out of our way, hey  
All the guys got their eyes on us  
As were moving up to the floor (to the floor)  
Trying to waste some time  
But were doing what we came here for (here to dance,  
baby)

Are you ready? 

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready?  
Lets go  
Are you ready?_

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready?  
Lets go  
Are you ready, are you, YEAH  
I'm coming up with all my girls  
We're gonna party like there's never a worry cuz  
Good times rule, so no curfew  
We're showing off our moves, the breeze so cool  
Let your hair down  
Tonight you get to be a superstar  
You're living like a superstar_

We get red carpet love  
When we come stepping up  
The boys keep dropping their jaws  
Can never get enough  
We make them stop and stare  
We see them everywhere  
And now you know who we are  
Tonight you're living like a superstar

Are you ready?

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready?  
Lets go  
Are you ready?_

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready?  
Lets go  
Are you ready, are you, YEAH  
I'm coming up with all my girls  
We're gonna party like theres never a worry cuz read  
Good times rule, so no curfew  
We're showing off our moves, the breeze so cool  
YEAH  
I'm coming up with all my girls  
We're gonna party like there's never a worry cuz  
Good times rule, so no curfew  
We're showing off our moves, the breeze so cool  
Let your hair down  
Tonight you get to be a superstar  
You're living like a superstar_

The room was filled with screams of Myra and her friends. Lin leaned over to Naru and said "That is Anya stone. The Princess of pop."

"She's not bad." Naru shrugged.

Anya knelt down in front of Myra. "I heard that you brought some tickets for my concert last month and I had to cancel the tour. Your brother told me that you were upset because the concert was today on your birthday. So I'm here to make it up to you. Forgive me?"

Myra squealed in delight and hugged her. "I forgive you."

Anya smiled and hugged her back. "Why don't you have a seat and I'll sing you any song you want me to. I want you and your friends to pick three more songs and I'll sing them?

Myra ran to her father, jumped on to his lap and hid her face in his chest with a shy grin on her face. "Hey birthday girl, do you want to pick the next song?"

"Who said" Myra mumbled in her father's chest. Anya caught it and smiled and moved to the centre of the stage. She then turned to her band members and said, "Who said."

The music began and after a minute Anya began began the song.

_I'm more than just_

_your average girl_

_I'd like to turn me up_

_and show the world_

_Aw, yea_

_'Cuz some and talk the talk_

_but this girl just wants to rock_

_I'm individual_

_I'm not like anyone_

_I can be glamorous_

_just like you see in all the magazines_

_I can be cool as ice_

_Or anything I wanna be_

_Who said, who said_

_I can't be supper man?_

_I say, I say_

_That I know I can._

_Who said, who said_

_I won't be president?_

_I say, I say_

_You ain't seen nothin' yet_

_Aw, yea, yeah._

_Go on and make some noise_

_every girl has her choice_

_To lead her own parade_

_I do it my way_

_oww!_

_I can be soft and sweet_

_or louder then the radio_

_I can be sophisticated_

_Or totally good_

_out of control_

_Who said, who said_

_I can't be super man?_

_I say, I say_

_that I know I can_

_Who said, who said_

_I'm not electrifying?_

_I say, I say_

_There's no holding back_

_Stayin' right on track _

_'Cuz you control the game_

_So let 'em know your name_

_No limitations on imagination_

_Imagine that!_

_Yea!_

_Who said, who said_

_I can't be world wide?_

_I say, I say_

_Time is on my side_

_Who said, who said_

_I can't 10 feet tall_

_I say, I say_

_That I can have it all_

_Who said, who said_

_I can't be supper man?_

_I say, I say_

_that I know can_

_Who said, who said_

_I won't be president?_

_I say, I say_

_you ain't seen anythin' yet_

_you ain't seen anythin' yet_

_Whoa, yea_

_Who said?_

_Come on, yea_

_That's right._

The girls screamed and jumped, clapping their hands. Anya bowed and pointed to another girl for the next song.

Anya stepped off the stage and the girls crowed around her, hugging her. Then the cook called out that the cake is ready. Chocolate cake.

Myra looked at her idol and asked, "do you like chocolate cake?"

"Like it? I love it." Anya swept the birthday girl up and swung her around. Myra giggled. Lin and Madoka were both shocked. Anya stone was really good.

Lin went over to his son and asked him, "how did you get her to come?"

Macarius shrugged, "She felt bad that she had to cancel the tour and the day she was suppose to perform here in Tokyo was today on Myra's birthday. So she arranged it with her manager and she is here for a little concert."

When the cake was eaten and the presents were opened Anya stood up, "Well I have to go back to the studio now." The girls grabbed of whatever they could of the teen pop star and screamed, "no, don't go."

Anya smiled and patted their heads. "I have to."

"No!"

"I'm in the middle of recording my new album. And if you let me go and finish it I'll send you all a signed copy."

The girls let her go instantly. Anya waved and went back behind the stage.

Mai nudged Naru and asked, "What do you think?"

"Not my thing. Music." Naru shrugged.

Mai caught Adanya waving at her to get her attention. Once she did, she pointed up at the ceiling. _Upstairs. _Is what Adanya meant.

Mai nodded then turned back to Naru. "You'll be singing a different song after what I've got to show you." Mai tugged on his sleeve.

Mai led him upstairs and in to Adanya's room. Where Anya was sitting on the bed. Naru frowned. "What are you doing in my daughter's room?" He growled.

Anya stood up and removed the light brown wig to reveal black hair. Then she removed the contacts to reveal blue eyes.

Naru's eyes widened in pure shock. "Adanya? Your Anya Stone?"

Adanya, aka Anya stone nodded her head.

"Your the singer who was singing on that stage just an hour ago?"

Adanya nodded. "I came up with the idea to come up with Anya Stone so I can live a normal life and still do what I love the most. That's writing, singing, performing for my fans. And so mum doesn't get harassed by the paparazzi."

"How famous in Anya Stone?"

"She has fifteen number one songs, three of them have gone double platinum. She is a role model for kids. She is nominated for best female singer in the music awards next month. She has done a lot of charity work." Mai supplied.

Adanya stared at her father in fear that he might object to her fame. Because he is famous himself.

Naru smiled and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered in her hair.

Adanya smiled happily and hugged her father tightly. When they pulled a part. Adanya said. "I love my fans."

"And you have another one to add to your collection."

That night. Naru went in his bedroom where Mai was already in bed. Naru got changed in to his night gear and got under the covers. Mai looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well, what do you think?"

"She is an incredible teenager. She has done everything, gone around the world, she has seen and met famous people, more famous then her. My daughter is a pop star..."

Then it hit him. He sprung up and grabbed Mai by her shoulders and shook her gently. "My daughter is the most famous teenager in the world."

"My daughter is-" Mai stopped his rambling by covering his mouth with her hand. "I know and she is our daughter.

Meanwhile Macarius was waiting for his parents to come back from putting an over excited six year old.

When they finally came back down, Madoka asked as she sat down, "What is it that you wanted to tell us?"

Adanya is Anya stone. Myra was right when she met Adanya."

Lin and Madoka looked at him with shocked expressions then they looked at each other then back at Macarius.

"**WHAT?"**

_**There it is. Hope you liked it.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Thank you.**_


	9. 09 Moving in

_**I just want to thank you for all the wonderful reviews.**_

* * *

_**Here is the next chapter.**_

Since the case was over Adanya and her mother arrived home. Adanya raced through the house holding on to her father's hand.

She showed him the house. Naru looked at the baby photos of Adanya that were on top of a fire place. Other photos had pictures of Mai and Adanya.

Near the window there was a parrot. Australian Cockatiel. The bird saw him and it started to bob it's head. "Hello. Hello. Hello." It said in a clear voice. Adanya went up to the bird, opened the door to his cage and slid her hand in and the bird jumped on to her hand and ran up her arm and on to her shoulder. "His name is Aussie. He was saved from his previous owner in Australia who neglected him. "I saw him at the pound when I was touring in Australia and wanted him. He had a hard life put he was still is still a sweet boy."

Aussie was rubbing his head against her cheek as he if he knew that she was talking about him. Mai appeared in to the living room and handed Naru a hot mug. "Aussie loves Adanya. Where ever she goes he goes. He missed her because she was gone for nearly a week.

Adanya sat next to Naru and Mai handed her a mug then sat down on a arm chair. "Nice house." Naru said as he took a sip of his tea. Oh how he missed Mai's tea.

"Thank you, this was the house I grew up in. When I turned eighteen I inherited the house. It was in my parent's wishes that I raised my family here. I can still feel their presents in this house. Their spirits are not here. I checked. I was think that you could move in here with us."

Naru thought about it. It was getting lonely in the apartment since Lin moved out when his family got bigger. Naru nodded and replied, "Okay. This is your home. Your parents are here. You wouldn't have moved out anyway..." Naru's voice trailed off as he watched Adanya and Aussie.

"Should Macarius be jealous of you two?" Naru joked.

Adanya laughed, "No, because Macarius is Aussie's third favourite person after mum."

Aussie stopped rubbing his head on Adanya's cheek, puffed himself as if he was cold and went to sleep.

Naru finished his cup and stood up and said, "Well I better go and sort some things out."

Adanya looked up at him and asked, "may I come with you?"

Naru smiled and nodded, "Just as long as the bird doesn't go to the toilet in my car."

Adanya smiled and stood up.

Naru went over to Mai and gave her a kiss on the mouth that lasted more then he wanted. It left him wanting her.

Adanya waved at her mother as she followed her father to his car. And they drove to his apartment. When they got in to the apartment Adanya looked around. Naru stepped in to the kitchen and said, "help yourself to whatever is in the fridge. Adanya smiled at him and said, "thank you." As he went in a room Adanya went in to the fridge and found two bottles of orange juice. Adanya went in to the room where her father was and handed him a bottle and he took it with a smile and continued to pack.

Adanya sat down on the bed. "What are you going to do with the furniture?" She asked. Naru straightened up and looked at her to see her trying to drink her orange juice and Aussie was trying to get his head in the bottle.

Naru shook his head with a small grin. He had to admit that Aussie was a beautiful bird and funny. "What is with that bird of yours?" He asked his daughter.

"Like people, birds have their own personality. Aussie's is a strange one I admit. But that's why I love him." Adanya replied, scratching Aussie's head.

"Are you sure that Macarius isn't jealous?"

Adanya grinned, "I'm sure. So what are you going to do with?"

"Well the furniture came with the apartment so I've just got just to worry about my clothes."

With Adanya's help Naru was packed by dinner time. And he had all of his cloths in the draws and wardrobe and the three of them were sitting eating dinner.

Just has they were finished their dinner, Macarius knocked on the door. Adanya let him in with a kiss and led him in to the lounge room eating dessert.

When Macarius came in to view, Mai smiled warmly at him and Naru nodded his head in greeting. Adanya handed him piece of chocolate cake.

"So Macarius, what are you doing here at this time of night?" Naru asked, breaking the silence.

"I always visit my girl at this time. I like to give her a kiss every night. Tonight the plan was to give her a quick loving kiss then go home but she pulled me in to the house."

Adanya blushed a bright pink. _Why did he have to say that to my parents?_ She asked herself.

Naru and Mai's eyebrows went up. _He must really care about her. Just like the way I care for Mai._ Naru thought.

_I love it when she blushes._ Macarius grinned at his blushing girlfriend. Then in an instant the blush was gone and replaced with a death glare and Macarius smug grin vanished. _Oh boy, I'm going to pay for that._ He thought.

Mai noticed the glare. _She really does look like her father._ She thought.

It was getting late and Macarius bid every one a goodnight and left. Adanya kissed her parent's cheek and went up to bed. Tomorrow she has come up with twelve new songs and a bonus track by the end of the week.

The next morning Naru woke up the the gentle sound of an instrument a guitar. It sounded beautiful. Wanting to hear more he untangled himself from Mai and followed the direction of the music. The music led him to Adanya's room. Her door was ajar and he opened it slowly and closed his eyes. It was like the music was a spell. It was like it was placing a spell on him. He couldn't get enough of it.

Suddenly the music stopped. He opened his eyes to see Adanya stilling on her bed looking at him. "Why did you stop?" He asked.

"I finished it. I just have to put some lyrics to it. I have words but I can't put them together."

"It will come to you. So why are you playing at this hour?"

"I have to come up with twelve new songs and a bonus track by the end of the this year. Studio's orders. It's not easy being a pop star. And it's not easy writing twelve songs. But I love music and I want to get my songs out there. Macarius can't help me because he has his own work to do."

"Isn't he a producer or something?"

"Not my producer though. He has his own songs to write."

"Does he have any albums?"

"No, he only sings for fun. I sing and perform for both fun and work. I wanted to sing and dance to entertain people, singing to Macarius is just a hobby."

"I heard your mother go down in to the kitchen let's go down for breakfast."

They ate and Adanya went out on to the balcony with her guitar, pen and paper. Naru and Mai went to work.

Adanya was getting frustrated. It was nearly lunch time and she hasn't written anything down. She was just fooling around on the guitar. _Okay, I need to concentrate._ She thought as she closed her eyes, rolled her head from side to side, breathed in and out and just thought of her life. Her mother, her father, Macarius, his family, Anya Stone's fans.

Thoughts drifted back to Macarius and the way he mad her crazy half the time they are together. Then the lyrics hit her like a bulldozer.

She began to write the lyrics down.

_**One song down and eleven more songs to go and a bonus track.**_

_**One more chapter done and many more to come.**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**Thank you.**_


	10. 10 Yes, yes, yes

_**Hello, hello, hello.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Adanya sighed in relief. That was one song down and a lot more to go. But right now she wanted something to eat. She gathered up her papers put them safely in her 'Anya Stone' song folder and put it in her mother's locked draw where it belongs.

Adanya went out in to the lounge room to see her father come in to the door. He smiled when he saw her, "I was about to go and do some shopping, and get some lunch. I came home to ask you if you like to come with me."

"What are shopping for?" Adanya asked.

"Something special for your mother. I'll tell you about it in the car."

Adanya smiled and followed him to his car. And once they were in the car and driving to the mall. "So what are you planing?" Adanya broke the silence.

"I want to propose to your mother. But I want to ask you if you would like the idea. I know that you and Mai have a strong mother and daughter bond. That's why I'm asking you. I mean, I have only just gotten to know you. But I'm scared that I might loose you and Mai. I don't know about you but I feel a bond between you and I." Naru paused for a breath. He glanced at Adanya for second to see her reaction. He wasn't disappoint. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open in complete shock.

Then she shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. She looked at the man who wanted to marry her mother. She did believe that he does love her more then anything. And Adanya does want her mother to be happy. And this man makes her happy.

"Go for it. If it's what you want?" Adanya smiled.

Naru nodded his head. "I'm ready. I want to have a family. I want your help to pick out a ring. You know what she likes."

"I'll help you."

Naru smiled, reached over to touch her cheek. "You are a wonderful girl." He said in a proud voice.

In the jewellers they looked around and Adanya noticed the lady behind the desk making goggle eyes at her father. Adanya looked around and saw her mother's favourite blue stone. Adanya looked around for her father and found him at the other end of the display case. "Dad, over here."

The clerk looked shocked that she called him dad. Her eyes met Adanya's who's eyes said, "stay away from my father." The clerk back away a little.

Naru hid a grin when he saw the exchange of looks between his daughter and the clerk. He reached Adanya's side and looked at the ring that she pointed at. It was a beautiful round light blue stone surrounded by white diamonds. "It's her favourite stone." Adanya whispered. Naru looked up at the clerk and he pointed to the ring. "excellent choice sir." She said with a polite smile. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"My mother. Long story for which we don't have time to share at the moment, thank you for your help." Adanya replied. Naru raised an eyebrow. _Mai is right, Adanya has my personalty._

Naru paid for the ring and they left and entered a book store/coffee shop. They went their separate ways. Adanya went down the teenager's isle and Naru went down the non-fiction. Soon they found some books and sat down at a table in the coffee shop, a waitress took their order and they began to read, they looked up and smiled at the waitress when she returned with their coffees.

Later that day they returned home with their books and Naru's surprise for Mai. Adanya hid the ring in her guitar case, knowing that her mother doesn't go in there.

Naru sat outside engrossed in a book on the paranormal stories. He had to laugh at some of them. Adanya was in her room writing another song.

She closed her eyes and this time images of Macarius's father and her father and how her mother told he that they are really good friends. They have been for years. Adanya opened her eyes and scribbled down the lyrics.

Then the front door opened to reveal Mai. She was greeted by a kiss and a hug from Naru, Adanya came down hugged her mother and gave her a bracelet that Adanya brought her earlier.

"What's this for?" Mai asked, looking at her daughter. Adanya smiled at her. "Mum tonight is your night, I'm doing the cooking. Tonight I'm making your favourite dishes and sing for you. Tonight I want you to relax. Dad will be helping me."

Mai looked at her daughter and boyfriend in complete shock.

Adanya was in the kitchen and Naru was in Adanya's room getting the ring. Naru sighed and looked at the box that held the ring. _This is it, no turning back._

"Dinner's ready." Adanya called out. Naru went down stairs and smelt sushi. Naru loves sushi.

Adanya and Mai were already sitting at the table. Where the plates and chopsticks and sauces sat ready to be used and eaten.

Soon they were digging in, joking and laughing. When they finished the meal Adanya excused herself. Naru led Mai out on to the balcony. He sat her down under the stars. He knelt down in front of her. "While Adanya finishes the desert there is something that I want to ask you. Mai, I have always loved you since the day we met. Even when I thought that you were in love with my brother. When you were gone Madoka and my mother had tried to set me up with women. I refused to budge. I wanted you and only you. I still do, more then ever. What I'm trying to say is... Will you marry me?" Naru opened the box to reveal the ring.

Mai gasped in shock. The ring was beautiful. He was beautiful. Mai looked up at him to see the fear of rejection on his face. Mai grabbed his face in her hands gently and gave him a kiss then pressed her forehead against his and whispered in one single breath. "Yes, I will marry you."

Naru's look of rejection turned in to pure joy and happiness he swung her up in the air then set her down again this time on his lap. He placed the ring on her finger.

Adanya smiled when she heard her mother's answer. She fought so hard to control herself. She wanted to scream out in joy. She calmed herself and took out the desert. Strawberry and cream cake. They ate the cake and when they were finished. Adanya stood up. Naru gently pushed Mai off his lap and stood up then took a blind fold out of his pocket. He covered her eyes with the blindfold."What are you doing?" Mai asked laughing. "We are going for a drive." Naru replied and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Where are you taking me?" Mai asked again as she was directed out side. Locked the house up and got in to Macarius's car.

"My parents are already there. Myra is staying with my grandparents." Macarius announced after a kiss.

"My dad is taking mum for some alone time then they will join us in a couple of hours." Adanya said.

When they got to the destination Adanya and Macarius set up the mics and the instruments with the help of the band, Lin and Madoka.

In a hotel not far from the studio Naru and Mai moved together in a perfect rhythm. The feel of her breasts pressed against his chest turned him on even more. If that was possible. He began to thrust harder and faster.

Mai could hear him groaning in her ear. She moaned in his. She was close so close to her realise. Soon he came at the same time as her. He collapsed on top of her. They were both panting hard.

Naru rolled on to his back and pulled Mai to him so she was laying on his chest. "Wow." Mai gasped.

"Wow is one way to put it." Naru said trying to catch his breath. He ran his hands up and down her bare back.

When they got their breath back Naru nudged Mai signalling her to get up. "Adanya has something special planned for you. We better got to the studio."

They got dressed and they were in the car to the studio. Mai sat in the front seat and wondered what her daughter has planned for her.

When Adanya planned something special for someone it will always be wonderful and a day to remember.

_**There you go.**_

_**Naru popped the question.**_

_**In the next chapter Adanya sings a special song for her mother. **_

_**More details in the next chapter.**_

_**Please R&R.**_


	11. 11 Because you love me

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**Here is the next chapter.**_

Naru parked the car, and took out the blindfold. Once Mai's eyes were covered he led her out of the car and in to the studio. Naru led Mai to a chair and sat her down. When the blind fold was off Mai saw her friends cheering for her and Naru.

Adanya was smiling proudly at her and Naru on the stage with a microphone in front of her. Macarius clapped for everyone's attention. "Firstly another big congratulations for the happy couple." Everyone clapped again.

"Secondly, Adanya has written a song for her mother. Take it away Adanya."

Adanya started to sing.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right_

For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful, baby

You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through  
Through it all

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me, ooh, baby

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love, I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe, I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because  
I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me  
The light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me.

When she finished Adanya saw that her mother had tears in her eyes. So did Madoka. Naru was smiling proudly, Lin smiled at her saying that he enjoyed the song. Macarius showed his love in his eyes. But Adanya's attention on focused on her mother. "I love you mum." She whispered. And Mai jumped up on to the stage and hugged her daughter and whispered in her ear, "I love you too, my baby girl. The song was beautiful."

After a couple of hours chatting and celebrating Mai and Naru's engagement. Everyone went home.

Naru and Mai slept, cuddled up. Happy then they ever were.

Macarius and Adanya were cuddling in the lounge room. Adanya was focused on the TV, Macarius was focused on his talented girlfriend, think about the past and what they went through. What Adanya went through.

"Adanya." He whispered gently.

"Hmm?" Adanya was still focused on the screen of the television.

Macarius held her face gently in his hands and lifted her face to his and kissed her lips, and whispered against her lips, "I love you so much."

Adanya responded by deepening the kiss, then saying, "I love you more."

Naru and Mai came down for a hot drink and saw the young couple. Naru wanted to rip the young man's heart out. But Mai stopped him by a hand on his arm. "He won't do anything to hurt her. I had the sex talk to Adanya and she told me that she is not ready and that she told that to Macarius who understands. Naru, he loves her. I can see it in his eyes. And she loves him."

"She is only fifteen." Naru argued.

"She'll be sixteen next month. Trust your daughter. If there is a problem she'll come to us."

Naru sighed, admitting defeat. They made their drinks and went back up stairs.

The next day Naru, Mai and Adanya were at SPR. Since Adanya makes her own money she works at SPR for free. (She wants to).

Since Mai is Naru's assistant. Adanya became Lin's assistant. She helps him with the typing, makes his tea.

Lin enjoys listening to her humming while they are sorting out files or typing. He finds her voice calming. No wonder Macarius is hung up on this girl. _Lets hope that he holds on to this one. _Lin thought.

When the work was done Adanya sat in her father's office in complete silence reading a book next to him. It was a cute sight to see. Mai thought as she brought in some tea then went to answer the phone.

"Hello, Shibuya Psychic Research, Mai speaking."

While Mai was jotting down information Naru glanced at Adanya. "Good book?" He asked.

"Uh huh. Science fiction. But I like the fantasy ones more. What are you reading?"

"Non-fiction. The paranormal." Naru answered Adanya's question. Then Adanya stood up and left. A minute later she came back with a big thick book. "I was in a book store the other day and I saw this book. It tells stories of people who had in counted spirits and demons and lived." Adanya handed him the book.

It was called _**"My ghost stories."**_ Naru opened the book and read the first page. Okay he was intrigued.

When he got to the next story he was hooked on the book. "Like it so far?" Adanya asked with a glance. Naru nodded. "I brought it for you."

Naru was touched. This book was the first gift that his daughter had given him. Although he didn't show it. All he said was, "thank you."

"Your welcome."

Then Mai came in and told him that there is a family coming in to see SPR about their ghost problem. Since they live out of the city they won't be here until tomorrow morning. Naru nodded.

The next day the Hakaige family arrived. There was the parents, one teenage son, and a little girl who looked to be about five or six.

The teenage boy kept on trying to flirt with Adanya until Macarius pulled her to him possessively. _She's mine, buddy so back off._ Macarius's look told the boy.

Naru noticed it too. "Now, before your son tries to steal my daughter away. Can you please start from the beginning."

The teenage boy named Kyo's eyes widened and sat up straight he just stared at his hands.

"Well, my family and I had just moved in to this old house and..." Mr. Hakaige explained what happened.

It started of harmless. Just showing itself an now an then. But after a few days it got violent. It started to attack Kyo who had scares and bruises. And then it attacked Meacko. The six year old who was just as bad as her brother.

"We know that the ghost is a hundred years old and the ghost wore olden day clothing. So he was there when we moved in. We just want to know why he is attacking us. Does he want us out of the house or what?"

"Hmm. Can you have six rooms ready for us. We'll use one for a base and the others for sleeping courters. We'll be there first thing in the morning. Until then I recommend that you spend the night at an inn until we get there."

"Thank you so much, Shibuya-san."

As soon as the family left Adanya and Macarius went of. Lin heard his son mumbling about reclaiming Adanya or something. They returned half an hour later and Adanya's lips were swollen and red. Lin felt Naru's death glare burning the back of his head. He followed the over protective father in to his office.

As soon as the door was closed Lin said just as Naru opened his mouth to speak. "Macarius wouldn't do anything to hurt Adanya. He told me that she was the best thing that came in to his life. I know that he has been through a lot of girlfriends but he never forced them to do anything they are not ready for. He might be a ladies man but he is a gentlemen.

He has always been there to protect her from the bullies when she was in school."

Naru sighed and nodded. "I know they really care about each other."

Lin nodded. "Just like the way you care about Mai."

Naru nodded again. "Can you, Macarius, Mai and Adanya get the van ready for the next day. Be ready to leave at seven o'clock. Tell everyone else what time they need to be here."

Lin nodded and left.

Naru collapsed in his chair and remembered what Adanya had told him what happened at school and that Macarius was always defending her. And when she was in hospital multiple times. Naru shivered. He doesn't his daughter to go through what he's going through. He wants her to be a normal teenager.

But unfortunately that will never be.

Adanya is her father's daughter.

_**Well there is the chapter that you were waiting for.**_

_**Please R&R.**_


	12. 12 No, no, no

_**Well here is chapter 12.**_

_**Enjoy**_

Macarius was sitting out in the backyard under a big tree with his guitar. "What are you working on?" He jumped and turned around. Adanya was standing there. "Working on this song. The lyrics are good but when I sing it doesn't sound right."

Adanya sat down on his lap when he put the guitar down. Adanya looked at the lyrics and sang it in her head. She then got off his lap and sat on the chair next to him and said, "why don't you make it as a duet? With a female."

Macarius's eyes widened when the thought just hit him. "Good Idea. You sing the beginning and I will join you at the chorus... I think that you'll get it."

Macarius started to play the guitar. What He and Adanya didn't know was that their families were watching them. Even Naru and Lin.

Then without warning Adanya began to sing.

_You were always there  
Why did they take you away  
I was never scared  
In your arms I felt invincible_

Wanted you to see, the world beneath my feet  
I wish that you could stay  
I would tell you; you're unbelievable

__Then Macarius joined in, still playing the guitar. Naru was shocked. _He is good. _He thought._  
_

_And I want you to know  
You're who I wanna be  
And I'll sing with everything  
I have inside of me  
You're always in my heart  
There's no letting go  
You gotta know  
You're unforgettable  
_

Adanya stopped and let Macarius sing. Madoka looked at her son with pride.

_They say I've got your eyes  
Still it's so much to see  
I couldn't even say goodbye  
'Cause you were taken without  
Even letting go  
This crimson runs through my veins  
It's your life  
You're the energy  
_

Adanya joined him again._  
_

_And I want you to know  
You're who I wanna be  
And I'll sing with everything  
I have inside of me  
You're always in my heart  
There's no letting go  
You gotta know_

I just need to hear you speak  
Hold onto my hand  
There's nothing in between us  
I know you're thinking of me  
You'll be there when I reach

And I want you to know  
You're who I wanna be  
And I'll sing with everything  
I have inside of me  
You're always in my heart  
There's no letting go  
You gotta know  
You gotta know

And I want you to know  
You're who I wanna be  
And I'll sing with everything  
I have inside of me  
You're always in my heart  
There's no letting go  
You gotta know  
You're unforgettable  
You're unforgettable

_You're unforgettable._

As soon as Adanya finished everyone clapped and said, "Great song. You two sing beautifully together."

Macarius put the guitar down and swooped her up and swung her around. "You are brilliant. A duet. Why didn't I think of it."

Adanya laughed and said, "I've got another idea."

Macarius set her on his lap and hid his face in her hair. "What's that?" He asked.

"My producer wants me to write bonus track for my next album and I want this song as the bonus. You'll have full credit, your name will be on the cover with mine. ''Anya Stone. Then it will say. Introducing, KJ Macarius.'' What do you think?"

Macarius smiled in her hair. "I just want to sing with you." He replied.

"Is that a yes?" Madoka asked.

"No, mum it means I want to dance the hokey pokie. What do you think it means?" Macarius said sarcastically. Adanya slapped him on his chest. "No need for sarcasm. A simple yes would do. Come on we better get back to work." Adanya slipped off his lap and followed her father in to the house.

Mai and Adanya and Masako went through the rooms and they picked up something in the attic. Adanya winced, "Why is always in the attic?" She asked on one in particular as she walked back in to the base behind Mai and Masako.

Naru looked up from the folder that he had in his hands and asked, "See anything?"

Adanya nodded her head. "The attic is freezing and there is an angry presence in the room. He nearly got mum."

Naru turned to Mai and searched for any injuries. "I'm fine Naru, Adanya saved me." Mai assured him.

Naru turned to Lin and asked, "What did you find out about this house?"

"Well this house was a hotel before it became a home. A hundred years ago a young man was murdered by his wife's lover. It says here that his spirit still haunts here."

"That explains the man in the olden day outfit." Adanya said.

"Fifty years ago an entire family died. The cause of death is still unknown." Lin went on.

"We've only seen the one spirit though. But the family is here I can sense them but they are harmless. I think that if we find out how they died the might move on." Adanya said. Naru, Lin and Masako nodded in agreement. The others were looking at Adanya in shock.

Monk-san went up to Naru and tapped him on the shoulder and said, "She really is your daughter." He joked. Naru gave him a death glare. "Of course she is my daughter. Who's daughter would she be?" He growled. Monk-san backed off.

Then a scream came from one of the rooms. Everyone ran towards the sound. It was Meacko's room and Meacko was on the floor curled up in a ball blood every where. Adanya ran to the girl and covered the little girl with her body. "Leave her alone. She has done nothing to you." Adanya screamed at the far corner.

The figure she saw was just standing there at first but then an evil grin slowly appeared and before she knew it the ghost was coming after her. Before she could defend herself it drew a sword and cut her throat.

Mai and Naru screamed when they saw their daughter fall to the ground. Her neck bleeding. Naru had nearly lost Mai like this he wasn't going to loose his daughter like this. "Ayako get over here help her." His command was unnecessary. Ayako was already leaning over Adanya putting a cloth over the wound and pressing down it hard to stop the bleeding.

"Lin, call the ambulance." Again that was unnecessary Lin had just hung up the phone. "They are on their way.

Macarius was in the restroom and he was walking past when he saw Adanya. "ADANYA!" He was at her side in a second. "Adanya, please wake up." Mai sobbed.

"Come on, baby. I need you."

Naru clutched Adanya's hand and closed his eyes tears had started to fall. "Adanya please wake up."

Adanya laid unconscious on the floor. Meacko was picked up by her mother. The whole family was in tears. "I'm so sorry." The mother sobbed. Mai looked up at her and smiled at her sadly. "Not your fault."

The paramedics arrived and they put her in the ambulance. Mai went with her. Lin drove Naru and Macarius to the hospital. They were right behind the ambulance.

Macarius collapsed in his mother's arms. He might be an adult but right now he needed his mother. The other most important woman in his life. He cried for Adanya on his mother's shoulder. Lin glanced at his son. He had never seen Macarius this upset before. Tears started to form in Lin's eyes. Not just for his son but for Adanya. She made a impression on them all. She captured their hearts.

At the hospital Mai paced up and down in the emergency room. Adanya was in surgery.

Naru saw Mai paced around the room. He rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her and they cried for their daughter.

Lin, Madoka wrapped their arms around Macarius who was still holding tight to his mother.

After a while Adanya hadn't come out. Naru went to phone and tell his parents. Leaving Mai alone. Macarius slowly went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Mai knew who it was and clung to him. "She'll make it. She is a strong girl." He whispered in her hair. Mai nodded uncontrollably new tears starting to fall.

Naru was just outside the hospital, dialling his parent's number. His mother answered. "Mother!" He couldn't control his emotions. "Oliver, are you alright?" His mother asked in a concern voice. He had never said this before not even when he found his brother's body.

"Mother, I need you." Naru lost it and burst in to tears. Even grown men with children need their mother.

_**I'm sorry that this chapter had to finish on a sad note. If I continued this chapter I wouldn't have anything else to write now would I?**_

_**I'm not going to tell you if Adanya will be okay. I'll ruin the next chapter which is coming up real soon.**_

_**Will Adanya be okay? If so will she be able to sing again?**_

_**Oh and yes this has happened before. At the beginning of the story Mai's throat was cut leaving her unable to talk for a while. That's why everyone is so upset.**_

_**Please R&R.**_


	13. 13 Luella and Martin Davis

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**I'm sorry if I made you cry. I cried when I wrote it.**_

* * *

"What's wrong honey?" Luella asked getting even more worried. "Is Lin and his family alright?"

"They're fine mother. Listen there is something I need to tell you..."

Naru told his mother what happened to Mai. "Oh my god. Is she all right?" Luella screamed.

Naru winced at the ear piercing scream from the other end of the phone. "Yes, she's fine. When we got back to the base I yelled at her for getting hurt by protecting a little girl. Mai left and I never saw her again.

That was fifteen years ago. I met Macarius and his girlfriend a couple of weeks ago. That same day I found out that the girlfriend was is my daughter. Mother Mai and I have a daughter. Her name is Adanya she is turning sixteen years old next month. And Mai and I are getting married. And..." Another sob came without warning. He had to get it all out otherwise he wouldn't be able to say anything at all.

"And what?"

"We are at the hospital. Adanya, my daughter was attacked by a ghost her throat was cut she is still in surgery, mother is it possible for you and father come down as soon as you can?"

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry, of course your father is booking at seat right now. We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Okay, thank you mother."

Naru was about to hang up when his mother said, "You're father wants to talk to you."

Naru waited till his father got the phone. "Son, go back to Mai, I'll give you the number for the plane, keep us updated. You and Mai can explain later."

"Thank you father. I'll keep you updated."

Naru hung up and began to walk back to Mai when Madoka stopped in front of him. She just stared at him then after a minute she asked, "You didn't tell your parents about Adanya?"

Naru shook his head. "The only thing that ran through my head is that Mai and I had a daughter. It still runs through my every day. I wasn't thinking. I only just found her and Mai and now I could loose my daughter the same way I nearly lost Mai."

"Naru, Adanya is a strong girl. She has your abilities and Mai's she'll pull through this." Madoka pulled Naru in to a hug. Normally he would try to escape from her clutches but right now he needs his friends.

Then the doctor came out. Mai turned around in search of Naru. "Naru." She called when she saw him. Naru looked over Madoka's shoulder to see the doctor walking towards them. Naru and Madoka walked back Mai.

"Are you Adanya's parents?" The doctor asked as soon as Naru returned to Mai side.

Mai and Naru nodded and waited for the doctor to speak. "You're daughter is in a coma. She must've hit her head at some point of the accident." The doctor said.

"When will she wake up?" Macarius asked.

"It's up to her. She only needed some stitches, the blade missed her vocal cords and other vital parts, when she wakes up, and she will, she won't be able to speak for a while."

Mai nodded, she went through all this. "Can we see her?" Naru asked.

The doctor nodded. "Only two at a time." The doctor smiled at Mai and Naru and placed a hand on Mai's shoulder. "Press the button near the bed if you need anything." Again Mai nodded and she and Naru went up to the ICU and asked for Adanya Taniyama. "Third bed on the right." The nurse replied with a sad smile.

Mai and Naru found Adanya. There were tubed coming out of her. There was a tube up her nostrils to help her breathe. Fluids were going in one arm.

Mai went to her daughter's head, brushed her bangs away and kissed her forehead. Naru grasped her hand. "Honey, please wake up." Mai mumbled against her forehead. Tears pouring down her face.

Naru lifted Adanya's hand and placed a kiss on it then rubbed against his cheek. He couldn't say anything.

They stayed at Adanya's side for ages hoping for her to wake up but nothing happened. Soon they left and Macarius and Lin came in.

Lin stood aside while Macarius was holding her hand begging her to wake up. Nothing happened.

Visiting hours for the ICU had now stopped everyone left the hospital back to the house they were investigating. Naru, Mai and Macarius want revenge.

Masako met them at the front door and hugged them and said as soon they got to the base. "The family is in a hotel nearby. And the ghost that attacked Adanya is the murderer who murdered the young man all those years ago."

Naru nodded. "Brown-san, Monk-san, Ayako-san go and get rid of him. We can deal with his murdered victim and the family later."

John, Bou-san and Ayako went up to the girl's room. Naru, Mai, Lin-san, Madoka, Macarius and Masako watched them from the base.

John went first.

Then Bou-san.

Then Ayako.

When they were done Mai and Masako went up and looked around. The room was warm and it had a happy vibe about it. Mai looked in to a camera and said, "he's gone. And his victim and the family. John sent the murderer to hell. He made sure of that. The murderer said that he enjoyed killing people."

"Okay, good job. Come down and start packing. Mai, lets go back to the hospital." Naru wanted to go back to his daughter. He saw Mai race past a camera.

The two of them got to the hospital in the ICU Naru saw his parents in the waiting room. "Mother, father."

Luella and Martin Davis turned at the sound of their son's voice. Luella ran to her son and pulled him in to a tight embrace which he gladly excepted.

Martin gave Mai a hug and murmured, "I'm so sorry."

Luella went to Mai and hugged her. When they pulled away Luella said, "They are doing some more tests on her at the moment. They'll get call us as soon as they are done. While we are waiting You two can tell us the full story."

Mai and Naru sat down with Luella and Martin and told them everything.

"I never contacted Naru to tell him about Adanya because I was in a car accident and I forgot him. But then Adanya came home with Lin who dropped her off when I saw Lin-san I remembered everything. Also..." Mai stopped and looked around then she stood up and whispered in Luella's ear. "Adanya is Anya Stone." Luella's eyes widened in complete shock. She turned to Mai and whispered "Really?" Mai nodded.

Martin looked at his and then at Mai and back again with a confused look. "What?" Naru whispered, "your granddaughter is Anya Stone." Martin's eyes were wide in shock as Naru spoke the words.

Then the doctor came out. "Family of Adanya Taniyama?" They all stood up. Naru turned to his parents, "you go first, go meet your granddaughter. She might hear you and wake up. She loves to meet new people. She might wake. up."

"Are you sure?" Luella asked. Mai smiled at her. "Go, we need to talk to the doctor." She said.

Luella and Martin went in to the ICU.

The doctor walked up to Naru and Mai. "I ran some test on her body and everything came back normal. She is in a light coma. It is up to Adanya to wake up."

"Doctor, there is something that we forgot to mention. Adanya has ESP. Unfortunately Adanya has also inherited my special abilities. My body can't take the force of my powers. Adanya must've used hers." Naru said.

The doctor frowned at Naru. "You're Kazuya Shibuya?"

"I am." Naru confirmed.

"I remember you now. And now your saying that your daughter has your abilities. Now I understand. If she didn't hit her head she would be alright she would be in a room recovering and be out in a few days. But since she used her powers and that she hit her head..."

"We get it doctor, thank you." Mai said with a smile.

"You might as well go in as well."

So Naru, Mai, Luella and Martin sat with Adanya just talking to her. But they got no reply.

Days past and no one got a response from Adanya. Naru closed the office and never left his daughter's side, refusing to give up.

Macarius walked in one night and found Mai and Naru asleep with their heads on the bed and each of them were holding Adanya's hand. Macarius placed a hand on Naru's shoulder. "Why don't you and Mai-san go home and get some rest, I'll stay here for a while."

Naru and Mai stood up slowly and with one last look at their daughter they went home. While Macarius sat there, held her hand and talked to her.

But he still got no response.

One day Naru, Mai and Macarius were on the way to the hospital after dropping Martin off to the office. When they got to the hospital and in to the ICU the doctor was there waiting for them.

Mai noticed the look on his face. "What is it?" She asked him.

"You better follow me."

The three of them followed him to Adanya's bed to find that a lot of the machines that were attached to her were gone and the tubes going up her nostrils were gone.

Mai, Naru and Macarius looked at the doctor in confusion. The doctor had a big wide happy smile on his face. "She woke up at one o'clock in the morning, asking for water. She is sleeping at the moment."

Mai and Naru hugged and cried happily. Macarius looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "thank you god."

"We have to move Adanya in to her room now so if you would like to wait in room number ten on the first floor, we'll bring Adanya in to the room."

On the way to the room Naru and Macarius made phone calls to say that Adanya is a wake. They both had to hold the phone away from their ears so the screams on the other end didn't bust their ear drums.

Adanya woke up and everything was white. She blinked a few times to focus on the figure asleep on the side of her bed.

He woke up when he felt her move about. "Adanya, your a wake. Thank god."

Adanya picked up the white board and wrote.

_I'm sorry, but do I know you?_

_**There it is.**_

_**I was going to finish this chapter when Macarius was with her but I won't be mean.**_

_**Please R&R.**_


	14. 14 Your Unfogettable

_**I rewrote the ending of chapter 13 for suspense, drama and to make the story go longer.**_

_**Here is chapter 14.**_

* * *

_**Enjoy.**_

_I'm sorry but do I know you?_

Those words were like a knife in his chest. Naru fought to control his emotions. "I'm your father. I only met just met you a few weeks ago."

Adanya frowned and shook her head. And wrote on the board, _I'm sorry, I don't remember you. Where's my mum?_

Naru smiled gently at her. "I'll go and get her." He squeezed her hand. She didn't pull her hand away at least. Naru left the room, closed the door behind him and slid down on to the floor and cried like he never cried before. His ribs were threatening to break and his lungs were threatening to burst.

Madoka found him. "Noll, what's the matter?" She asked him in a concerned voice. Naru didn't answer her he stood up and went in to the waiting room near the exit. There was Lin and Macarius.

Lin saw his best friend and went up to him. "What happened?" He asked, directing him to a chair.

"She woke up and didn't remember me." Naru barely got the last word out. "But the doctor said that she was only in a light coma." Macarius said frowning at the floor.

"Naru?" Mai had come from the food court with three steaming hot paper cups. Lin and Macarius took one each and smiled a thanks.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked as she sat next Naru. Naru looked at her not bothering to hide his tears. "Adanya, doesn't remember me. My only daughter doesn't remember me." Mai pulled him in to a hug. Over Naru's head she asked, "can you get the doctor, please." Lin nodded and went to the reception desk and asked for Adanya's doctor.

The doctor met Mai and Naru outside Adanya's room. "Doctor, she doesn't remember her own father." Mai said.

"Even when people are only in a light coma they might forget something or someone. It's normal. Her memory of you might come back in a few days or more I can't say. But it is normal for people to loose their memory after waking up from a coma. Just be patient with her." The doctor told them.

Naru and Mai nodded. They went back in to the room.

"Adanya, honey. This is your father. As you got to know him he became your best friend. Besides Aussie."

Adanya shook her head her eyes were getting watery.

Naru placed a hand on Mai's shoulder. "It's okay Mai."

_I'm sorry. _Adanya held up the white board.

"It's okay baby. I'm just glad that your a wake."

Mai, Adanya and Naru sat there for ages. Then Macarius came in. He was scared that she might not remember him. But she did.

If it was upsetting Naru he didn't show it.

When Macarius left Mai and Naru got up to go, promising that they will be back in the morning. But Adanya held up the white board for Naru. _Stay?_

"You go home Mai. I'll stay here for a bit longer." Naru gave Mai a kiss.

Naru and Adanya spent ages getting to know each other better and again.

After Naru told Adanya everything about himself and his relationship with Mai. But Adanya still doesn't remember him.

That didn't bother him after a few hours because their bond between father and daughter had strengthen, he could feel it. Even if the daughter doesn't remember her father. Naru is happy that they can be friends.

A few days later Naru and Mai were picking Adanya up. The doctor had given them strict instructions that Adanya goes straight home and rest.

At home Adanya sat on the balcony with a quilt covering her and a pillow behind her head. The sun touching her face. Soon she was asleep.

Tomorrow she will try and remember the man who claims to be her father. She can't help like him though.

She remembers being Anya Stone. She remembers Macarius and her mother. But not his parents, his little sister, SPR or her mother's friends. She can't help feel guilty about the man who is known as Naru. Even though everyone tells her that its not her fault.

_Mum, is clearly in love with this man. And he is clearly in love with mum. Why does that make me happy? _

_You want your mother to be happy and this man, Naru, makes her happy._

And mum's friends seem to be friendly. _I really like the Monk. He is funny._

Mai and Naru watch their daughter sleep from inside the house. "How do we get her memories back?" Mai whispered.

"She'll remember. She has ESP like her mother. It will come back in a dream."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure of Adanya."

They ate out in the balcony. Then Macarius and Lin came over. Mai, Naru and Lin sat in the living room while Macarius and Adanya cuddled in the chair. Macarius was kissing her ear trying to sooth her. "You have nothing to feel guilty for. It's not your fault." He whispered in her hair. _I can't help it._

"Deep down you remember that he is your father but the memories aren't coming to you and that's what's making you get upset."

_That doesn't make sense_. Adanya said.

"To you. Your father understands. He has faith in you. He loves you more then anything."

When Adanya didn't say anything Macarius added. "Make this memory loss as a opportunity to get to know him all over again."

_Yes._ Adanya nodded.

Adanya fell asleep soon after, Mai tapped on the window. "Can you take her upstairs to her room?" She asked.

Macarius nodded and gently picked Adanya in his arms and went up to her room laid her on the bed, kissed her in the forehead and went down stairs.

That night Naru stood in his daughter's door way watching her sleep. _Please let her remember me. _He thought as he closed his eyes.

**Adanya' dream.**

_Adanya opened her eyes, there was nothing there. She stood up and looked around. "Adanya." A voice called out. It was a familiar sound. _

_Then a hand touched her shoulder. Adanya jumped and swung around. There stood the man who has claimed to be her father._

"_Naru?" she whispered._

_The man laughed. "No, I am his twin brother Eugene, but you can call me Gene. I am here to help you remember."_

_Gene took her hand and tugged on it gently. "Come."_

_They were engulfed in this light then they were in a room._

_Adanya could see herself, her mother and Naru._

"_Adanya, this man is your father." Her mother said._

_Adanya watched herself hug the man and then sing at at her boyfriend's little sister's birthday as Anya Stone._

_Then the rest of the team came back. Lin-san, Madoka and their daughter, John, Bou-san and his wife Ayako, Masako... It all came back to her now._

_Adanya smiled, turned around said, "thank you Uncle Gene." Gene smiled in response._

"_Tell my brother happy birthday for me?" Gene said as she began to fade._

"_And a happy birthday to you uncle." Adanya said before she woke up._

_**End of Adanya's dream.**_

Adanya woke up and it was morning. She rubbed her eyes then looked at the alarm clock. It was five o'clock. Adanya got up and checked her on her parents they were asleep curled up naked. _Well it is his birthday... But still gross._ Adanya thought, shuddering as she sent a text to Macarius.

_I remember._

_Meet me at the park?_

_Adanya._

A few minutes later...

_Meet me at the end of your street. I'll pick you up._

_Okay._

Adanya got dressed and went down to the end of the street. Macarius was already there. She quickly got in gave him a quick kiss.

As they drove Adanya told him her plan for her father's birthday present. She was going to sing for him. "What song will you sing for him?" Macarius asked.

"That song you wrote." Adanya replied.

Naru woke up to see Mai looking down at him. "Happy birthday." She whispered as she leaned down and kissed him. Naru deepened the kiss. Then Mai's mobile went off. Mai went to reach for it but she was stopped by Naru. He held her arms above their heads.

"That's Lin-san calling me." Mai muttered against his mouth.

Naru sighed. He released a hand. Mai answered. "What can I do for you Lin-san?"

"Can you get Naru over to my house. Adanya planned a party for him."

"Okay. We'll be there."

"Mai, I hate parties." Naru groaned.

"Adanya planned it for you."

Naru got up and got dressed.

At Lin's house Mai led him to the back yard. There was food, drinks and a stage. Lin saw him and took his hand. "Come and enjoy the show."

When everyone sat down Adanya aka Anya came in to view and everyone screamed.

Macarius stood next to Anya with his guitar ready.

"Macarius here wrote this song and I would like to dedicate it to Mr. Olivia Davis, my father." Everyone gasped in complete shock.

"A little while ago I was attacked by a ghost and I hit my head falling down. When I woke up I didn't remember him. And that gutted him. And I felt guilty. But last night it all came back to me.

I have only known my father a month but I feel this strong bond between us. It's not my mum. It's a father and daughter bond.

This is for you dad."

Anya nodded at Macarius and he started to play.

Then Anya began to sing.

_You were always there  
Why did they take you away  
I was never scared  
In your arms I felt invincible _

_Wanted you to see, the world beneath my feet  
I wish that you could stay  
I would tell you; you're unbelievable_

Then Macarius joined in, still playing the guitar. Naru was shocked. _He is good. _He thought.

_And I want you to know  
You're who I wanna be  
And I'll sing with everything  
I have inside of me  
You're always in my heart  
There's no letting go  
You gotta know  
You're unforgettable_

Adanya stopped and let Macarius sing. Madoka looked at her son with pride.

_They say I've got your eyes  
Still it's so much to see  
I couldn't even say goodbye  
'Cause you were taken without  
Even letting go  
This crimson runs through my veins  
It's your life  
You're the energy_

Adanya joined him again.

_And I want you to know  
You're who I wanna be  
And I'll sing with everything  
I have inside of me  
You're always in my heart  
There's no letting go  
You gotta know _

_I just need to hear you speak  
Hold onto my hand  
There's nothing in between us  
I know you're thinking of me  
You'll be there when I reach _

_And I want you to know  
You're who I wanna be  
And I'll sing with everything  
I have inside of me  
You're always in my heart  
There's no letting go  
You gotta know  
You gotta know _

_And I want you to know  
You're who I wanna be  
And I'll sing with everything  
I have inside of me  
You're always in my heart  
There's no letting go  
You gotta know  
You're unforgettable  
You're unforgettable_

_You're unforgettable._

Anya pulled her wig off and her contacts out to reveal Adanya Taniyama. And the crowd gasped. Macarius saw his sister faint.

_**There you are.**_

_**I'm sorry for changing the ending of the last chapter.**_

_**Oh and due to Adanya's abilities her throat was healed.**_

_**Please R&R**_


	15. 15 Wedding plans

_**I'm sorry for not updating. I wanted to finish the white wolf.**_

_**Anyway enjoy.**_

Adanya sat up in bed. _Was that a dream? _She asked herself. She then shook her head and rubbed her eyes then went down stairs. Then her hand went to her throat and the bandage was still there. _I guess it was..._

Mai was cooking breakfast and Naru was sitting at the dining room table reading the paper. Mai looked up and saw her daughter come down. "Here's our little star." She said as she pulled Adanya in to a hug.

_**Morning mum, dad. **_Adanya wrote on her as she sat down next to her father. Naru's head snapped up. His eyes were wide. "You remember?" He asked in a whisper. Adanya nodded her head, with a smile.

_**Uncle Gene helped me. Then I woke up and I was getting ready for celebrating dad's birthday.**_

"Adanya honey, it was probably a dream your father's birthday is another seven days." Mai kissed her daughter's head as she put a plate down in front of her. "You wouldn't take the wig off." She added.

Mai then placed a plate full of food in front of Naru who couldn't wipe the grin off his face. _She remembers me. Thank you Gene._

Adanya stared down at her food with a frown. _It felt so real..._ She thought.

After breakfast Adanya went to the studio while Naru and Mai went to work. When they got there they saw Myra sitting at Mai's desk drawing. Mai placed her coat on the back of her chair, picked Myra up, sat down and placed Myra on her lap. Then Lin came out. "I'm sorry Mai, Madoka has gone back to London for a meeting and will be back in a week. She couldn't take Myra with her. I'll put Myra in my office." He said.

Mai waved a hand at him. "It's alright, Lin-san. She can stay at my desk. Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?"

"Coffee, please."

Mai "No problem. Myra do you want to help me in the kitchen?" Myra nodded and followed Mai in to the kitchen.

Mai took out a plate and placed some cookies on the plate, she than gave the plate to Myra. "You can take these to your father and I will take in his coffee."

Myra nodded and led the way. She knocked her usual knock on the door. "Come in Myra." Came her father's voice. "here is some cookies for you daddy." Myra said as she came in. Mai placed the coffee on the table and was about to leave when Lin called her back. "Mai, is okay if I call Adanya to come and help me with some paper work?"

"She's your assistant." Mai replied with a smile.

Lin nodded and dialled Adanya's number. "Come on Myra lets get Naru his tea." Mai and Myra left the office just as Adanya answered.

"Lin-san."

"Adanya, I hate to bother you but could you possible for you to come in to the office and help me with some paper work?"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you."

"See you soon."

Mai made Naru his tea and gave it to him. "Adanya is coming to help Lin-san."

Naru nodded. Myra went back to Mai's desk. Then Naru pulled Mai on to his lap and nuzzled his face in her neck. Mai could feel his smile. "You are really happy that Adanya remembered you, aren't you?" Naru nodded his response.

Then the door bell rang they both knew that it was Adanya so they didn't get up.

Adanya hung her coat up and went in to Lin-san's office and went to work. Lin-san and Adanya chattered while they worked.

Their laughter could be heard from Naru's office. But Mai and Naru were to busy making out to notice.

After a minute Naru pulled back, panting. He looked at Mai. He wanted her, he needed her now. Naru got up, locked the door. He then pounced on to Mai and caught her giggle with his mouth.

Luckily no clients came in today. And Lin and Adanya had finished the paper work by lunch time. Macarius came in at lunch time and took his father, sister and girlfriend to lunch.

Naru closed the office early and he and Mai went home and rushed up the stairs.

A week later Naru woke up to the sound of some one throwing up. Apparently Adanya heard it too because she was standing in front of the bathroom door when Naru came out. "Mum, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine honey." Mai said as she flushed the toilet then washed her face and hands then came out of the bathroom.

Naru looked at Mai weirdly. "I'm taking you to the doctors, now." He grabbed her hand, grabbed his car keys and headed for the door. "Ah dad, shouldn't you and mum get dressed first?" Adanya called out. Naru stopped and looked down. He was only wearing his night shorts.

He then got dressed then took Mai to the doctors. "Congratulations, Mrs Shibuya you a pregnant." The doctor smiled at her. Naru picked Mai up and swirled her around.

When he put her down again the doctor said, "come in this time in three weeks to check on the baby."

Mai smiled happily and thanked the doctor and went home. When they got home they told Adanya who jumped up in the air and hugged her parents, chanting "I'm going to have a baby sister or brother."

"Do you want a brother or a sister?" Naru asked with a grin. He is proud of himself.

"Doesn't matter. I love it or them already."

"Love who already?" Lin's voice came from the door way.

"Mai's pregnant." Naru said it with such pride.

Soon everyone except for Macarius who went to help Madoka back in England, came to celebrate.

Three days later Macarius and Madoka came in to the office hugged and kissed their loved ones.

They sat there in complete silence. Then Ayako broke it. "Guess what?" Macarius looked up from his girlfriend as he took a sipped his soft drink.

"Adanya is pregnant." Yasuhara joked.

Macarius spat soda out in surprise. "WHAT? But we never-" H gasped out looking at Naru and Mai. Adanya frowned at Yasuhara then turned back to Macarius, "My mum is pregnant not me." She whispered. Macarius sighed in relief.

Naru and the others were trying to hold their laughter, well Yasuhara didn't. His face was red from laughing to hard. "You should have seen your face. You had soda coming out of you nose as well as your mouth and your eyes were wide, like a watermelon."

Adanya turned and glared her famous death glare. She inherited from her father. The look made him close his mouth and sit still like a statue. _Wow, she got that glare from me? _Naru asked himself. A little scared himself.

Half and hour had been and Yasuhara was still sitting in the same spot. Bou-san rolled his eyes and said as he walked past to Mai's desk. "You can move you know."

"Adanya might kill me." Yasuhara whispered. Mai laughed. "Yasuhara, Adanya went home ten minutes ago."

Yasuhara moved his eyes around the room then unfroze. "Man, she really is Naru's daughter."

"You doubted that?" Naru's cold voice came from his office door.

Yasu shivered in fright. _Never say that Adanya is not Naru's daughter if you don't want to get killed._ Mai's look told him.

"Mai, tea." Naru said. It was Mai's turn to do the glare the death glare. Naru had nearly forgotten that she is pregnant. He flinched slightly then turned around to face the pregnant woman. "Please?" He whispered. Mai smiled as she went in to the kitchen.

_Damn hormones._ He thought as he went back in to his office. A few minutes later Mai came in with his tea. She placed the tea on the table and she was about to leave when Naru pulled her in to his lap. "How are you feeling?" He asked rubbing her belly.

"I'm okay." Mai replied resting her entire weight against his chest.

"Good. Because when you hit your third month I don't want you on any more cases until the baby is feeding from a bottle. Understand?"

There was no point in arguing with him when he has that serious look on his face. Mai nodded.

"And another thing. We need to start planing our wedding. Tomorrow you, Madoka and Adanya can go out and pick out your dress."

"Why the rush?" Mai turned to face him.

"I want to marry you as soon as possible."

"How soon?"

"As soon as the arrangements are done. I want to be married to you before the baby is born."

Again Mai couldn't argue with the man. She wanted to get married as soon as possible as well. So she just nodded. "John would be more then happy to do the ceremony. I'm sure that Monk-san would be honoured to give you away."

"Adanya will be my maid of honour. I asked her when you first popped the question."

"Lin, will be my best man. I asked him before I asked you to marry me."

"Red or white roses?"

"White." Naru loves white roses.

"Where will the ceremony be held?"

"In the church down the road from your house."

"Where will the reception take place?"

"Your backyard is big and beautiful, full of red and pink roses, just set up a big white tent."

"With a stage. Adanya is going to sing our first dance as husband and wife."

Naru grinned at the word husband. He can't wait to be one. And he can't wait for Mai to be his wife. Those two words sent shivers of pleasure down his spine.

"When?"

"How long to get every thing, set it all up and when will the church be available?"

"I'll go and check tomorrow on the way home."

"What is Adanya going to sing?"

"I don't know but I know it will be special." Mai whispered as leaned up and kissed him. He instantly replied.

_**Sorry it took so long to update folks. My internet was down.**_

_**Anyway hang in the for the next chapter, the wedding.**_

_**Please R&R.**_

_**Thank you. **_


	16. 16 My Heart Will Go On

_**Here is the next chapter.**_

_**Oh and when a song comes up, imagine how the actual artist sung the song. That's how I want Adanya or Macarius to sing it.**_

_**This song is my heart will go on. Which was the theme song from the movie the Titanic. Sung by Celine Dion.**_

* * *

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

Adanya, Mai, Madoka and Luella, Ayako. are dress shopping. Well they picked out Mai's dress now they need the brides maid's dresses.

"Why don't you do the maid of honour's dress a different colour the the brides maids." Luella suggested. "Good idea."

Luella picked out a pale pink dress, "How about this?" Adanya shook her head. "Don't care much for pink."

Madoka pulled out two dresses. They were both blue but one was a little darker then the other. "What about these? Adanya could wear the darker one and the brides maids can wear the lighter blue."

Mai, Adanya and Luella went over to her and looked at the dresses. Mai took the darker one. "Try it on." She gave the dress to Adanya who went in to the dressing room. "You can try that one one Madoka." Mai said.

As soon as Madoka left Mai found two more light blue dress and gave it to Luella and Ayako who went to try it on. A minute later Adanya came out.

The dress reached her ankles. It was a beautiful dress but it was missing something. Adanya looked around and found three purple ribbons. She tied the darker one around her waist and let the ends fall down her back. Mai smiled at her daughter. "Good idea Adanya." She said as she hugged her.

Madoka, Luella and Ayako came out and Mai handed them the purple ribbon. They saw Adanya's dress and tied the ribbon to their waists just like Adanya's. Then the owner of the shop came up to them and asked, "Have you decided?"

Mai smiled at her and nodded, "These dresses please." "Excellent choice. I also like what you did with the ribbon."

Soon they were having lunch at coffee shop. Ayako took the dresses to her house to hide the dress where Bou-san is not allowed to go unless he wants to get beaten up by his wife who must have bricks in her bag.

Naru parked his car in the car park of the coffee shop and he just about to get out of the car when he looked up and saw his soon to be wife and his daughter laughing. Adanya had thrown her head back. Naru smiled and got out of the car, locked the car and rushed in to the shop. He crept up behind Adanya and kissed the top of her head. Adanya looked up at him with a smile and got out of the seat to order him a coffee. Then sat down next to him and he put his arm around his daughter.

"So Adanya what songs do you have in mind?" Mai asked.

"A surprise." Was all Adanya said.

The day has arrived. Mai was ready after spending ten minutes throwing up. As soon as her dress was on and her make up and hair was done Adanya said, "You ready?"

Mai looked at her daughter and smiled, "I'm ready."

Ayako smiled at her, "nervous?"

"A little." Mai replied.

"Naru is nervous as well, Bou-san called and told me."

Naru was sweating like mad. He was getting married. He doesn't like wedding much. But he wanted everyone to know that he loves Mai with all his heart. Plus he has a growing family.

Soon the music started and Naru took a deep breath and turned around. Behind him Lin squeezed his shoulder for support.

Myra came out first, she wore her favourite colour dress pink. Then Luella, Madoka and Ayako came out second. The dresses were blue with layers and layers of thin materiel that went down to their ankles. Lin smiled at his girls. They were beautiful.

Then it was Macarius's turn to smile when he saw Adanya coming up the isle. Naru grinned at his daughter and mouthed, _you look beautiful. _Adanya smiled and mouth back, _you look handsome._

Then every ones attention was on Mai. Her dress was a simple white one. Just like the brides maids but the skirt covered Mai's feet and the skirt was also made out of layers and layers of white materiel. The veil covered her face and it was longer then the dress. It trailed behind her.

Bou-san was smiling at Mai like a father or a big brother. He was proud of her. When they reached the alter he handed Mai over to Naru and sat down. Naru and Mai faced John.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to day to unite these to people in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your piece."

Silence.

John finally continued, "Oliver, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife to love and protect and to cherish till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Mai, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband to love and protect and to cherish till death till you part?"

"I do."

John turned to Lin who had the rings. "The rings please."

"Naru, take Mai's ring and her left hand and repeat after me. I Oliver Davis take Mai Taniyama."

"I Oliver Davis take Mai Taniyama."

"As my wife to love and cherish."

"As my wife to love and cherish."

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part."

"Now Oliver, slip the ring on her finger." Naru slid the gold band on her ring finger.

"Mai take Oliver's ring and his left hand then repeat after me." Mai took Naru ring and his left hand.

"I, Mai Taniyama take Oliver Davis as my husband."

"I Mai Taniyama take Oliver Davis as my husband."

"To love and cherish."

"To love and cherish."

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part."

"Now place the ring on his finger." Mai placed the ring on his ring finger.

"No I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Naru had been waiting for this. He lifted the veil to reveal his new wife and kissed her passionately on the lips and Mai instantly responded.

When they separated they turned to face their friends and family. "May I present Mr and Mrs Oliver Davis." John said and everyone cheered with pure joy.

The reception was beautiful. The speeches beautiful, everything was beautiful. Macarius got up on to the stage with the band. "Can the Maid of honour come up here and sing the song for the new wed's first dance?" Adanya got up on the stage while Naru led Mai on to the dance floor.

And the music began. Then Adanya began to sing.

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on.

When the music stopped Mai and Naru stopped dancing so did everyone else who was dancing. Mai and Naru smiled proudly at her.

Their daughter.

The funny thing was that no one recognised Adanya's voice as Anya Stone's voice.

_**I hope you liked it.**_

_**I hope you liked the song I chose for Naru and Mai's first dance as husband and wife.**_

_**Please R&R.**_

_**Thank you.**_


	17. 17 I love you

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.**_

_**I will always love you by Whitney Houston is the song for this chapter. Again picture how the artist sung it.**_

* * *

_**Anyway enjoy.**_

_If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way._

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm.

Bitter-sweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you. 

As the trumpet played it's solo Mai laid her head on her husband's chest. She hummed as she swayed. She could listen to her daughter sing all day.

_I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love._

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I, I will always love you.

You, darling, I love you.  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.

Another applause broke out. Adanya bowed and hopped off the stage. She went straight for her parents. She hugged her parents tightly. Then the band started to play. Naru held out a hand to Adanya who smiled and took the hand.

They danced and laughed. Bou-san and Mai danced, Lin and Madoka, Macarius and Myra, well Myra was standing on her brother's feet.

When the music ended and the next song came on. Macarius tapped on Naru's shoulder and Naru smiled and kissed his daughter's head and went to search for Mai.

Adanya smiled at Macarius then laid her head on his chest as they swayed together to the music. Macarius brushed his mouth over her hair on the top of her head, whispering "I love you." She didn't hear him.

Macarius. Tall black hair, almost black eyes. This is a man who goes running every morning, goes to the gym every day after work and now he is at a wedding, dancing with a girl, telling her that he loves her and grinning like an idiot. What is wrong with him? _Nothing is wrong with you. _A voice came inside his head.

_Then what is this feeling?_

_Love my boy, love._ Now he recognises the voice. His father. Macrius lifted his head and looked over Adanya's head. His father was sitting down watching him. Macarius saw his mouth form the word love.

Macarius smiled and rested his cheek on his girlfriends head.

The song ended and Adanya went back on to the stage.

Macarius sat down next to his father. "You can put this macho act on, but you can't beat love. It is the most powerful emotion in the world. Even Naru couldn't control it." Lin said as soon as his son sat down.

"What about you?" Macarius asked.

"I didn't want to stop the emotion at all. I love your mother more then anything. I have since I first met her. I love you and Myra more than anything as well."

Macarius smiled at his father. "We know that dad." Lin smiled back at him.

Lin looked up at the stage where Adanya was getting ready to sing again. "I like Adanya. Not because she's my best friend's daughter, not because she is my son's girlfriend, not because she is Anya, I like her because she is an amazing person. And she can really sing."

"I can listen to her all night." Macarius said as he looked at Adanya.

"So can I. Don't loose her."

"I won't."

Then Adanya said in to the microphone. "I wrote this song for my boyfriend Macarius Koujo Lin."

_How did I get here? I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalise  
'Cause somehow I knew_

That there was more that just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true

I said, ?Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love  
Tryna make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, ?I'm done?  
And stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch

Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes.

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, ?I'm done?  
And stumbled into the arms of the one

I said, ?Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, yeah yeah

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah

One in a million, yeah  
You're one in a million 

When she finished Macarius jumped up on to the stage, pulled her to him so their bodies were crushed together. And he then kissed her there on the stage in front of everyone. When they pulled apart he touched his forehead to hers and closed his eyes as he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back before she kissed him again.

Everyone watched the couple. The females were dabbing their eyes with their hankies.

Naru want to tear them apart. _She is only fifteen and he is eighteen._ He thought.

Then a voice popped in to his head. _You and Mai were like that. _

_Gene?_

_Hey brother. Congratulations._

_Gene, there is only one year age gap between me and Mai. There is at least three years between them._

_Noll, you can't stop destiny._

_Destiny?_

_Yes, destiny. They will be together for the rest of their lives. There will be a few bumps on the way._

_When you say bumps do you mean that he will get her pregnant? Because if he does I'll kill him, Lin's son or not._

_Not that kind of bump. I mean there will be times where they will fight. She will get pregnant but they will be married before that. But that is a long way off._

_How do you know all of this?_

Naru could picture Gene grin. _I have my ways._

_I miss you brother._ Naru admitted

_And I miss you. But just remember I will always be watching over you and your family. And I might pop in to your head once and a while. Tell me Noll, are you always this horny?_

_Shut up! It's my wedding night. Get out of my head._

_Okie dokie. I'll go and say hello to my niece._

_Oh Gene?_

_Yes?_

_I love Mai. I can't help it. She is so beautiful._

Silence. Then... _I know... I noticed that long before you did._ There was sadness in Gene's voice.

_You mean..._

_Yes, I'm in love with your wife. Some times I wish that Adanya was mine._

_Well Mai is my wife and Adanya is my daughter._

_I know and I am happy for you. Talk to you soon brother._

_Gene..._

Nothing.

_I'm really happy for you. Celebrate your marriage with everyone. Remember I'm not far away._

Naru smiled as Adanya came off the stage and walked towards him and Mai. Naru grabbed Mai's hand and pulled her to Adanya and they danced.

Laughing until their ribs were sore.

_**Well there you are. I tried to update as fast as I can.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the wedding.**_

_**In the next chapter Mai and Naru are waiting for their second child. (I'm skipping right to the birth. Because I bet you are wondering if it is a boy or a girl.)**_

_**Please R&R.**_


	18. 18 Labour

_**Hello every one.**_

* * *

_**Please enjoy.**_

With her parents on their honeymoon Adanya is staying with Lin and Madoka. They are let Macarius share his bed. They know they won't do anything because their room is right next Macarius's and the wall is very thin.

Macarius dropped Adanya's bag on the floor and Adanya placed her Guitar in the closet away from Myra's prying eyes.

It was one in the morning Macarius came out of the bathroom to find Adanya sitting up in bed brushing her hair. Macarius grinned and gently laid on the bed, sliding under the covers and kissed her cheek then down her neck. "I loved that song you wrote for me. And I love you."

Adanya smiled and tilted her head to the side to give him better access. Macarius pressed his mouth harder to her neck passionately. Adanya tried to control her moan. She slid lower in to the bed and pressed her hands against his hard chest. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

Macarius wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him and placed his mouth over hers. They explored each other. His hands explored her waist and her hands explored his stomach and chest.

Madoka was listening for moans and groans when her husband came in from tucking in Myra. Lin groaned when he saw his wife's ear pressed against the wall that separated their room and their son's.

"Madoka, leave them a lone they won't go beyond kissing. Have a little faith in your son." Lin said has he climbed in to bed and turned off the bedside lamp.

Naru was curled around Mai he was rubbing his child. Mai was fast asleep and soon Naru followed her.

_Hello brother._

_Gene._

_Having fun?_

_Go away Gene!_

_Wait, I thought you might want to know, your baby, is healthy._

_Thank you brother now go away._

_There's more. Adanya and the baby will have a very strong bond._

_Anything else?_

_She will only have Mai's abilities._

Then Naru woke up and sighed out, "thank god."

"Naru?" Mai said sleepily. Naru smiled in to her hair. "Nothing hon, I just had a wonderful dream. Go back to sleep.

Days turned in to weeks and Adanya returned home. Her parents hugged her hello. Then Anya went to a CD signing then to the studio.

Naru went with her because Madoka and Luella were over visiting Mai and they were giggling like punch of school girls. There is only so much Naru can take.

He, Lin and Macrius had a pair of sunglasses on so they looked like Anya's bodyguards. They would do anything to get out of the house of giggling women. So would Adanya. Her mother, her grandmother and Macarius's mother were acting like children. She hates that.

Naru lifted and eyebrow when she told him. Lin looked at Naru with a strange look on his face. The look seemed to say, _She is to much like you._ Naru gave him a death glare. Lin gave him another look. _You know that look doesn't work on me._ The look said.

When they got to the studio Lin and Naru were fascinated with the equipment. The producer of the album let them stay for the recording.

Adanya went in to the box, put the ear phones on and waited for the signal to begin.

When she did get the signal she began.

_The other side  
The other side  
The other side of me_

By day, I play  
The part in every way  
Of simple sweet, calm and collected

Pretend, to my friends  
I'm a chameleon  
Can make a girl feel disconnected

Feel like a star  
A super hero  
Sometimes it's hard to separate  
(Got too much on my plate)

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

Inside, I try  
To make the pieces fit right  
A jigsaw puzzle everywhere  
'Cause I flip the script  
So many times I forget  
Who's on stage, who's in the mirror

Back in the spotlight  
The crowd is calling  
The paparazzi and the fame  
(It can drive a girl insane)

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

Down inside I'm not that different  
Like everyone I have a dream  
Don't wanna hide just wanna fit in  
Sometimes it's harder than it seems

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show (yeah)

The other side...the other side  
I want you to see (yeah!)  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side..the other side of me.

Anya (Adanya) recorded three more songs then they left. When they got home Mai was alone.

As they were getting ready for bed Naru telling Mai about his day. "Naru, I have been at the studio before." Mai said when Naru finished telling her about the studio. "I had to drop her off at the studio one time it was raining at the time as soon as I parked the car a storm hit and Adanya doesn't like it when I drive in a storm so I was allowed in to the studio until the storm passed."

_**Nine Months later**_

"Naru wake up. Naru, wake up." Mai painted as she shook her husband a wake.

"Hmm?" Naru mumbled sleepily.

"My water broke." Mai said.

It took Naru a couple of minutes to realise what she had said and when it kicked in Naru sprung out of bed, got Mai's hospital bag from the wardrobe then helped Mai out of bed.

On the way on to the front door Naru tapped on Adanya's door. When she appeared she was still half asleep. "Coming?" Naru asked her with a big grin.

Adanya suddenly woke up. She nodded, grabbed her coat and followed her parents to the car.

At the hospital Adanya called the family while Naru was with Mai in the labour room. Ayako was at the hospital luckily.

"Okay Mai, get ready to push..."

_**I left finished this chapter on the birth of Mai and Naru's second child.**_

_**If you want to see if it's a girl or a boy you'll have to wait for the next chapter. I'm writing the next chapter as fast as I can.**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**Thank you.**_


	19. 19 Amelia Taniyama Davis

_**Hello.**_

_**I can't believe that so many people love this story. And some want to be a certain character. I actually planned to write this in a completely different way. But I like this one better. And by the reviews so do you.**_

* * *

_**Please enjoy chapter 19.**_

Mai watched her youngest daughter, Amelia, feed. The proud papa was getting their eldest daughter. They came in just as Mai pulled up her night gown. Mai smiled at Adanya and held out the five hour old baby girl to her big sister who held her to her chest.

The sisters looked at each other, silently saying hello to each other. Adanya smiled proudly at Amelia. "My little sister." She whispered as she looked at her parents. "She is just like they I dreamed about. Except her eyes will be brown."

"You dreamed about her?" Naru asked.

Adanya nodded. "The day you came back in to mum's life. I could see her at every concert cheering me on. Coming with me to parties and awards in a disguise. Me protecting her from anything and that's what I intend to do."

Mai and Naru smiled at their daughters, thinking the same thing. _How did I get so lucky?_

Macarius watched from the door way with a smile. He watched Adanya holding her little sister then pictured Adanya hold their child. _Wow, where did that come from? _He shook his head and knocked then entered. Adanya smiled at him then handed Amel to her father and followed Macarius outside in to the waiting room where Lin and Madoka were waiting. When Madoka saw Adanya walking towards them she bolted up to her.

"Baby girl, her name is Amelia." Adanya answered the unasked question. They sat there chatting for a while when Naru came out and said to Lin and Madoka that they can see the baby and Mai. They came back out after an hour and Adanya and Naru went back in.

With Mai asleep and Amelia asleep in her father's arms. Adanya was admiring her little sister with her head on their father's shoulder. Naru turned his head and kissed his eldest daughter's head.

After a while Adanya lifted her head and whispered, "Why don't you go and get something to eat, dad?"

Naru was getting hungry but he didn't want to leave his wife and baby daughter. He was afraid that he might not see them again for the next fifteen years. "Dad, give me Amelia and go and get something to eat. We will be here when you get back."

Naru nodded and handed Amelia to Adanya and went down to the cafeteria, got two coffees and two sandwiches thinking the Adanya would be hungry to then went back in the room.

Adanya saw him come back with two coffee and two sandwiches. Naru smiled at her and placed her food and drink on the table as Adanya placed the sleeping baby back in the clear cot and began to eat.

Macarius came in to take Adanya home. Adanya kissed her mother's cheek gently then Amelia. She then gave her father a hug. "I won't be to long. I'm going to speak to the doctor and see when Amelia and your mother can come home." Naru whispered.

When they let go of each other. Naru turned to Macarius, "Can you stay with Adanya until I come home?"

Macarius nodded and shook his hand, "congratulations." He said and Naru grinned.

In the car Adanya and Macarius drove in silence. Macarius grabbed her hand and said, "When I saw you with Amelia I pictured you hold my daughter." That wasn't suppose to slip out.

Adanya looked at him in complete shock. "What?"

Macarius had wanted to do this on her eighteenth, but now was the good time as any. He pulled in to her drive way. They got out of the car and Macarius led her on to the balcony.

"Adanya, please sit down." She did and Macarius went down to his knees. Adanya was confused. Very confused.

"Adanya, you know that I love you more then anything and I would never hurt you or let anything or anyone hurt you, right?" Macarius began. Adanya nodded. Now she was even more confused.

Macarius pulled out a small box from his his pocket. "I planned to do this on your eighteenth birthday. But I can't wait." He opened the box to reveal a ring.

"Adanya Marie Davis, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. In a few years will you marry me?"

Adanya stared at him in complete shock. Even in more shock then she was in before. Macarius was scared of rejection. Adanya couldn't move or speak.

Back in the hospital Mai was woken up by Amelia crying. Naru picked her up and placed her in Mai's arms. And Mai fed her. Naru watched Amelia feed Amelia. "I spoke with the doctor and she said that you and baby can come home tomorrow." Naru said against Mai's ear. Mai smiled and nodded. When Amelia had her full Mai burped her then the baby went straight back to sleep.

Mai and Naru just laid there cuddled up and watched the baby sleep. When Luella and Martin knocked. "Come in mum." Naru said as he stood up.

Luella kissed her son's cheek then her daughter in law's then went to the sleeping baby. "Oh Noll she is adorable." Luella whispered as she picked the baby up after getting permission from Mai to pick her up. Martin smiled and held out his arms. Luella placed Amelia in his arms.

"Where's Adanya?" Martin asked as he sat down with Amelia.

"She went home with Macarius. I planned on going home later but since your here and would to spend some time with Amelia and Mai, I will go home and come back tomorrow and pick Mai and Amelia up. Is that all right, Mai?"

Mai nodded and Naru gave her a kiss, kissed his mother's cheek then Amelia's and then he shook his father's hand.

When he got home he found Adanya and Macarius cuddled up on the sofa. Adanya laid half on top Macarius and Naru couldn't help notice the big grin on Macarius's face.

Naru nudged him a wake. When Macarius's eyes met his Naru raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"I asked Adanya to marry me in a few years and she said yes. In six years we are getting married. My parents approve and now all we need is your permission and Mai-san's."

Naru stared at him for a minute. Then he said, "Why did you propose now instead of when she turns twenty or so?"

"I love Adanya so much. I was going to ask her when she turned eighteen, but I couldn't wait. If you'd read Anya's fan mail from male fans you wouldn't blame me for proposing."

Naru couldn't help but laugh. He has read Anya's mail and no he couldn't blame Macarius from proposing to Adanya. "You have my permission. But you can't get married until she turns twenty-two. Where's the ring?"

"On a chain, around her neck. She will put it on her finger when she turns twenty-one." Macarius showed him the ring. It was a simple small diamond. But it was still beautiful.

"Well goodnight." Naru said as he kissed his daughter's head and went upstairs.

The next day Naru went to pick up Mai and Amelia. Mai was already dressed and Amelia was all wrapped up smugly and warm.

Naru signed the release forms for mother and daughter and then went to get them. Naru kissed his wife then picked up Amelia.

In the car Naru could hold it in any more. "Macarius asked Adanya to marry him. When she turns twenty-two they are getting married. He has everyone else's permission including mine all he needs is your permission."

Mai remained emotionless. The only thing she said was, "where is he?"

"Our house."

"Take us home Naru."

Macarius shifted nervously. He was waiting for his fence's mother to come home.

Adanya and Mai have a strong bond. For years it had been just the two of them. He was asking for permission to take Adanya away.

Macarius stood up when he heard a car door open and close. Soon the door nob of the front door was turning and Mai came through the door she stared at him then went to placed Amelia in his arms. Macarius looked at Mai who smiled.

"I know you would never take Adanya away from me and that you would never hurt her. You have my permission."

Macarius nearly jumped for joy.

"BUT, you two a not allowed to marry until she is twenty-two. Understand?" Macarius nodded repeatedly.

Adanya ran down the stairs, Mai took Amelia upstairs, Naru followed behind her.

Macarius caught Adanya and swung her around. They laughed in happiness.

The next night Lin, Madoka an Myra came over to celebrate. Myra was asking her father a lot of questions.

"Why can't they get married now?"

"They are to young." Lin replied then he added. "And Uncle Naru and I will kill them."

"Will they have baby?"

"Probably, it's up to them. If they do. We hope they wait. Now please Myra no more questions." Lin was getting annoyed but he didn't let it show in front of Myra.

Myra hopped off his lap and on to Macarius's lap and asked, "will you and Adanya have a baby?" Both Macarius and Adanya blushed.

"If it happens it happens. And when it does I'm going try and be the best daddy on earth." Macarius replied.

"Like daddy?"

Macarius and Lin stared at each other. "Like dad." Macarius whispered.

"And I'll try and be the best mother on earth like my mother." Adanya said then added. "But that is a long time in the future." Adanya smiled at Myra.

Myra pouted, "I want to be an Aunt now."

Everyone laughed.

_**Didn't see that coming did you? If you did then you have ESP or something.**_

_**Please Review.**_


	20. 20 The White House

_**Hello my fellow readers.**_

_**The song is 'The edge of glory' by Lady Gaga.**_

_**The second song is 'Hoedown Throw down.' By Miley Cyrus**_

_**And like every song in this story just picture the actual artist singing this.**_

_**Here is chapter 20.**_

* * *

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

Adanya couldn't stop squirming in her seat. This is her first time in America. Her father, Macarius and Lin are on the plane with her.

Anya was on her way to Washington DC to meet the Prime Minister of Japan who was meeting the President of the United States of America.

It is also the Prime Minister's daughter's birthday and since they couldn't leave Washington just yet the prime minister asked if Anya could come to the states and perform as a surprise for his daughter. Amelia, aka Anya didn't hesitate in answering. "I'd be honoured." She said barley keeping her excitement in check.

Of course Mai couldn't go because of Amelia. So Adanya asked if the concert could be on live to TV. "My mother just had a baby and she couldn't make it." She told the prime minister's assistant. "What a wonderful idea." The assistant replied.

When they got to their Hotel and Amelia changed in to Anya. Macarius went to set up and get the band ready.

Anya got to the stage an hour before the actual concert to rehearse one final time. Then one of the TV producers said, "It's almost time, get ready."

Anya went down under the stage. Naru and Lin went to catch up the Prime Minister and his daughter. "Ah Shibuya-san, Lin-san it is a pleasure to see you again. How is SPR?" The Prime Minster said after shaking hands.

"SPR is getting bigger and bigger. My daughter and Lin's son has joined. Mai is Adanya's mother and we have a baby girl that is why Mai isn't here. Lin has a daughter and is a big fan of Anya as well. Madoka and Lin are married and have a eighteen year old son. Everyone else is the same."

"What brings you here? Not that I'm complaining it is a real pleasure so see you again but..."

Naru knew what the Prime Minster was on about. Naru looked around and whispered in his ear. "My daughter is Anya Stone. But please do not tell anyone. Her real name is Adanya Marie Davis, my daughter. She is amusing another identity so she and have a normal life. Without screaming fans outside her door or the media following her and her family around."

The Prime Minister nodded his head. "I understand. May I go and meet her?"

Naru nodded and led him under the stage while Lin stayed with the daughter.

"Anya." Naru knocked on the door to Anya's dressing room. "Come in." She replied and Naru and the PM (Prime Minister) entered.

"Adanya this is the Prime Minster. I just told him."

Adanya stood up and went over and shook the PM's hand and said, "it is a great pleasure to meet you."

"Same here, I just want to thank you for coming all this way."

"I'd do anything for my fans."

Naru waved Macarius over who shook hands the Prime Minster. "This is Lin and Madoka's son and Adanya's boyfriend, Macarius Koujo Lin."

"Pleasure to meet you. Well I better get get back to my daughter. We hope to see you at dinner." Macarius, Adanya/Anya and Naru nodded.

Everyone was in their seats and every band member was with their places. The lights went out and Macarius called out, "May I present Miss Anya Stone. Japan's number one singer and song-writer."

Anya came out as soon as the music started.

Then she stared to sing after a minute.

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)  
I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight_

_[Bridge:]  
It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
Where we can both fall far in love_

[Chorus:]  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you.

Another shot before we kiss the other side  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight  
(Alright! Alright!)  
Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight  
_(Alright! Alright!)_

_[Bridge:]  
It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
Where we can both fall far in love_

[Chorus:]  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you.

I'm on the edge with you  
I'm on the edge with you  
(You, you, you...)  


The lights on the stage faded and while the Saxophone played its solo Anya crept her way up to her keyboard that was placed right in the middle of the audience on a high platform that was attached to the stage._  
_

And when she started to sing again and the lights came back on there was a loud cry of surprise and joy coming from the young audience. They were this close to Anya Stone.

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you)  
_

When she finished people cheered even louder. Then a chant started. "More more more." then a please.

"Okay one more." Anya said and ran back to her band and whispered the next song and then she started.

_Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap_

Try It With Me Here We Go  
Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap (Whoa, Whoa)  
That's Right  
Boom De Clap De Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap (Whoa, Whoa)

1,2,3 Everybody Come On, Off Your Seats  
_I'm Gonna Tell You, About A Beat, That's Gonna Make You Move Your Feet  
I'll Give The Bar-B-Q, Show and Tell You How To Move  
__If your 5 or 82  
This Is Something You Can Do (Whoa, Whoa)  
Pop It, Lock It, Polka-Dot-It  
Country-fy, then Hip-Hop it  
Put Your hawks In The Sky, move Side To Side  
Jump To The Left, Stick It, Glide  
Zig, Zag 'cross The Floor, Shuffle in Diagonal  
When The Drum Hits, Hands On Your Hips  
One Foot in, 180 Twist  
I said a, Zig Zag, Step, Slide, Lean it to the Back and Clap 3 Times  
Shake It Out, Head To Toe  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll  
Do The Hoedown (Throw down)  
Do The Hoedown (Throw down)  
Do The Hoedown (Throw down)  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll_

We Get To 4, 5, 6 And Your Feeling busted  
But It's Not Time To Quit, Practice Makes You Perfect (Whoa, Whoa)  
Pop It, Lock It, Polka-Dot-It (Whoa, Whoa)  
Country-fy, Then Hip-Hop it (Yeah, Yeah)  
Put Your hawks In The Sky, Move Side To Side (Hey, Hey)  
Jump To The Left, Stick It, Glide  
Zig, Zag 'cross The Floor, Shuffle in Diagonal  
When The Drum Hits, Hands On Your Hips  
One Foot in, 180 Twist  
I said a, Zig Zag, Step, Slide, Lean it to the Back, Clap 3 Times  
Shake It Out, Head To Toe  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll  
Do The Hoedown (Throw down)  
Do The Hoedown (Throw down)  
Do The Hoedown (Throw down)  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll

Boom De Clap De Clap clap  
Boom Boom Clap, Come On Here We Go  
Boom Boom Clap, Boom De Clap De Clap  
Boom Boom Clap, Boom De Clap  
Pop It, Lock It, Polka-Dot-It (Whoa, Whoa)  
Country-fy, Hip-Hop It (Yeah, Yeah)  
Put Your hawks In The Sky, Move Side To Side (Hey, Hey)  
Jump To The Left, Stick It, Glide  
Zig, Zag 'cross The Floor, Shuffle in Diagonal  
When The Drum Hits, Hands On Your Hips  
One Footed, 180 Twist  
I said a, Zig Zag, Step, Slide, Lean in Back Clap 3 Times  
Shake It Out, Head To Toe  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll

Do The Hoedown (Throw down)  
_Do The Hoedown (Throw down)  
Do The Hoedown (Throw down)  
__Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll_

Do The Hoedown (Throw down)  
Do The Hoedown (Throw down)  
Do The Hoedown (Throw down)  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll

Boom de Clap, boom de clap De Clap Clap Clap, Boom De Clap  
Boom Boom De Clap Clap, Boom Day Clap, Boom De Clap De Clap  
Throw It All Together That's How We Roll

Anya waved and bowed to the cheering crowd then ran off stage_  
_

The dinner went well. The President's daughter is now a big fan of Anya.

Mai, Madoka, Luella and Ayako had tears in the eyes. They were so proud of Adanya.

But no one was as proud of Adanya was her parents and her boyfriend.

_**Sorry for not updating.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**Thank you.**_


	21. 21 Be Strong 911

_**This chapter for the people who lost their lives during 9/11.**_

* * *

_**We will never forget you. Or the people who risked their lives to save others.**_

Over the next few days Anya Stone became famous around the world. Adanya couldn't believe it.

Now it is the tenth of September and Anya was watching the news.

"_Welcome back. You might remember Japanese's teen pop sensation Anya Stone who rocked the white house three days ago. She became famous around the world in just three days. No one really knows about her and her family._

_If you missed her three nights ago you will get to hear her sing on the tenth anniversary of September eleven. Where she will give a speech and sing a song for the families who lost loved ones during that terrible day._

_Here is an interview she gave right after she left the White house._

"_**Hello Anya, it is a real pleasure to meet you."**_

"_**Same here."**_

"_**May I ask how old you are?"**_

"_**I'm fifteen year old."**_

"_**How long have you been singing for?"**_

"_**As long as I can remember. I use to sing for my mother on her birthday and mother's day. And my dad."**_

"_**Tell my about yourself."**_

"_**I have a wonderful mother. She is not just my mother but my best friend. My father is my roll model, people say that I'm my father's daughter.**_

"_**You are your parents?"**_

"_**I want to keep my love ones out of it. If I can. These people behind me are my manager and my bodyguards."**_

"_**How did you become Japan's most famous teenager?"**_

"_**Well, I was working part time in a recording studio and I was humming while I was cleaning my boss's desk and my boss heard me and thought that I was good so he put me in a recording room and told me to sing. Which became my first hit. Rock star."**_

"_**You also write your own songs?"**_

"_**Yes, my family are my inspiration for my new album that is coming out later this year."**_

"_**I have to ask this because my teenage son wondered if you have a boyfriend. And I'm sure that most teenage boys are wondering as well. Do you have a boyfriend?"**_

_***laughing* "Yes I do. He is the best. But I rather not tell you his name."**_

"_**I understand. What made you want to write and sing for kids?"**_

"_**Well I was a kid back then myself. But I'm growing up and my songs a getting a little bit mature especially in my new album."**_

"_**Well that's all we got time for and I'm pretty sure that you would want to rest before you go to New York. It was a real pleasure to meet you and thank you for your time."**_

"_**Thank you."**_

"_After the camera was off Anya and I had a little chat before I left and I told her that my daughter loves her and she told me that her record company is arranging for her new and old albums will be available around the world._

_Remember you can catch Anya tomorrow in New York._

Adanya was so nervous during that interview. Adanya looked at the watch in her wrist and thought that she better get ready for bed. Macarius was reading a book already tucked in. When he saw her he smiled marked his page and lifted the covers up. He was only wearing a pear of shorts. Adanya resisted the urge not to roll her eyes. He wanted to show her his six pack. He was jealous when the boyfriend question came up.

The next day Anya stood up. "I was touring Japan when the first plane it. None of my friends or family was in America at the time but the pain I felt for the families was to painful to bear. Over three thousand men, women and children had lost their lives. They were taken away in the most unforgivable away. Terrorism.

Let us remember the lives that were taken from us and lets us remember the people who lost their lives trying to save their lives. Let us remember those you survived and those who saved them.

A friend of my mothers is from Australia and he was angry at the people who planned and flew the planes in to the tower. Ten Australians lost their lives along so many others.

This day will always burn in to our memories.

Let our loved watch over us. We will never forget you.

This song is for the families of the innocent people who died."

Anya went over to her white piano and started to play and sing.

_Are you swimming up stream  
in oceans of blue  
Do you feel like your sinking?  
Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through?  
Well I know what you're thinking  
When you can't take it  
You can make it  
Sometime soon I know you'll see_

'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
and When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on and be strong

We're taking each step one day at a time  
You can't loose your spirit  
Let live and let live forget and forgive  
It's all how you see it  
And just remember keep it together  
Don't you know you're never alone

'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of grey  
Well hang on (whoa) and be strong

No you're not defeated  
And soon you'll be smiling once again  
Then you won't have to feel it  
Let it go with the wind  
Time passes us by  
And know that you're allowed to cry

'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of grey  
Well hang on (whoa) and be strong  
(hang on hang on) Be strong  
Hold on and be strong.

_**I'm finishing this chapter with the song 'Be strong' by delta Goodrem.**_

_**This chapter and chapter twenty are special chapters I wanted to write for the lives that were lost and the families of 9/11**_

_**They are gone but never forgotten.**_

_**Please Rewview.**_


	22. 22 No voice

_**I have made a decision. But I want your final decision.**_

_**Do you want to see Adanya and Macarius's wedding?**_

_**If you do then let me know. But it won't arrive until the last chapter and that is a few chapters away.**_

Mai and Naru were getting breakfast ready when Adanya came down. Anya had done a four hour concert last night. She was tired and hungry. So Mai made sure that Anya had some time off. A break from the music world.

"There's my star. The voice that wouldn't stop." Mai said as she put down a plate full of food down. Naru kissed his daughter's head.

"Well they were such a great audience-" Adanya's voice was raspy. Like she had a dry throat. Mai and Naru looked at her.

Adanya shook her head and tried to sing. But when she did it sounded like she couldn't sing at all. She looked at her mother in horror and said, "help me."

Macarius was helping his father with some old case files when his mobile rang. "Hello?"

"Macarius, it's Mai."

"Mai-san, how are you?"

"I'm fine but Adanya has lost her voice. She can't sing."

"Oh dear that is not good I'll be right over."

"Thank you."

"What's the matter?" Lin asked Macarius as soon as he hung up.

"Adanya lost her voice."

"Is that a problem?"

"Dad, when an musical artist looses their voice it is a big problem. Adanya uses her voice all the time. She can't sing."

"Oh dear. I'll give you a lift, I need a break any way. And I could go for some of Mai-san's tea."

They arrived and found Adanya on the couch. "Hey babe, how are you?" Macarius sat down next to her and kissed her head.

_**Terrible. I can't talk for two weeks. Or sing. **_Adanya wrote on the white board the was in her lap.

Lin went in to the dining room where Mai and Naru were. "How did this happen?" He asked as Mai placed a hot mug on the table in front of him.

Then took two mugs out in to the lounge room. Then came back and sat down.

"Ayako said after she recovered from the shock when she found out about Adanya being Anya she examined her and said that Adanya over worked her voice. And now Adanya can't talk or sing for two weeks. If that doesn't work she needs to go to the hospital for further tests." Mai said.

"I hope she recovers. What about Anya?" Lin asked.

"Mai made sure Anya got some time off. Anya can start work when ever she wants. Adanya was tired and needed a break." Naru said.

"That is something. She doesn't have to worry about any concerts. Will this effect the release date of her new album?"

"No. She has finished her album and it's not due for release for another month yet." Mai said checking her calendar.

"Okay. Look I think I might be able to help Adanya..." Lin went in to the lounge room and came back with Adanya.

An hour later they came out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry it didn't help." Lin said feeling guilty.

_**It's okay, my throat doesn't hurt as much. So you did help a bit. So thank you. **_Adanya wrote and gave Lin a quick hug. That made Lin feel slightly better.

"What happened?" Naru asked.

"Dad used Chinese sorcery and find the problem with her voice. But he could find anything wrong." Macarius came out of the kitchen with more tea. He handed one to his father and the other to his girlfriend.

"You tried Lin, that's all you can do. Thank you for trying." Naru said to his best friend.

Lin still felt guilty. He couldn't help his god daughter. (He was named Adanya's god father when Naru and Mai got married.)

_**Lin-san, you don't need to feel guilty. I really do feel a bit better. **_Adanya wrote.

Later Adanya's voice got worse. She could hardly talk at all. When she opened her mouth nothing would come out.

That night after Amelia was tucked in and Adanya was asleep. Naru slipped under the covers and pulled his wife to him and kissed down her throat.

Then there was a loud ear piercing scream coming from Adanya's room. Which caused Amelia to wake up screaming.

"I'll go to Adanya and you go to Amelia." Naru said and he and Mai raced to their daughters.

Naru raced in to Adanya's room to find Adanya sitting up in bed panting like she had just run a marathon.

"What's the matter honey?" Naru asked as he sat down next to her on the bed. Adanya didn't answer him straight away she clung to him. Her arms went around his waist and her head under his chin and she wept making his night shirt wet.

Naru searched for her white board. He grabbed it from the bed side table and gave it to her. "Tell me what happened or otherwise I can't help you."

Adanya took the board.

_**I had a dream. Someone wanted my voice. She reached down in to my throat and tore my lungs out. Then I woke up.**_

_**I had the same dream last night after the concert and when I lost my voice.**_

"Adanya it was a dream. You have ESP like your mother. I think you are being haunted." Naru had to tell her the truth. Her eyes widened with fear.

_**Get rid of it.**_ She pleaded.

"I will, let me call everyone." Naru went to get up but Adanya clung tighter to him and shook her head. Her eyes were pleading with him not to go. She then reached for her mobile and gave it to him.

Naru sighed and settled back down on to the bed. "Mai!" Naru called out. A minute later Mai appeared with Amelia who was still crying. "could you please get my phone book for me please?" Mai nodded.

Adanya wanted her sister so she reached out her arms for Amelia. Mai placed the baby in her sister's arms and went for the phone book.

She came back a minute later she handed Naru the phone book, kissed her daughter's fore head then went down in to the kitchen to make some tea.

Naru dialled Monk-san's number first who answered on the fifth ring. "This better be good." The Monk growled.

"How about a job? Don't you recognise my daughter number." Naru growled back.

"Naru! I'm sorry. I just got back from a gig. I didn't look at the number."

"Can you and Ayako come over? I have a case."

"Naru... Can't it wait until morning?"

"Adanya."

"I'm on my way. But Ayako is doing a shift at the hospital in the emergency room."

"Get a cab, you can stay the night here."

"Okay let me call Ayako and a cab."

"Okay."

Next Naru called Lin. "Adanya?" Came Lin's voice. "Lin, it's Naru. We have a case. It has something to to with Adanya. Bring Madoka and Macarius."

"We're on our way. Has this got something to do with Adanya loosing her voice?"

"Yes, she is scared. I want this ghost gone."

"We're getting ready now."

"Lin, on the way can you pick up Monk-san?"

"Okay."

Next Naru called Masako, then John then Yasuhara.

With in an hour or so everyone was here and Naru explained what happened. Then Masako went up stairs in to Adanya's room.

When she came back down she nodded her head. "She followed Adanya home from the concert."

"Okay we need to go and bless the hall where Anya had her concert." Naru said.

"What does Anya have to do with this?" Mon-san asked.

Mai leaned over to whisper in his ear. When she pulled away he looked at her in disbelieve. "No way. I don't believe you."

Mai sighed and turned to Adanya who was shaking her head at the monk's reaction. "Honey show him you know what. Anyone who wants to know as well follow her.

Adanya led Monk-san, John, Yasuhara and Masako in to her bedroom and in to Anya's wardrobe where Anya's cloths and awards were kept along with her guitar.

Everyone gasped, looked around that they stared at Adanya who nodded her head then wrote on her white board. _**I will prove it as soon as I get my voice back.**_

When they got back down stairs Naru had a big grin on his face. But it quickly vanished. "Okay, John, Monk-san go the hall and bless the hall. The manager is expecting you." Naru said.

When they left Naru turned to the others. "Masako, Lin go up to Adanya's room and get rid of the ghost after Yasuhara-san and Madoka get back with information about the hall and it's ghost. Macarius take Adanya out and see a movie."

Macarius and Adanya left. Naru turned Masako and asked "Is the spirit still here?" Masako nodded.

Half an hour later Madoka and Yasuhara came back. "Okay, the hall has been around for over a hundred years old. And the ghost was rejected. She auditioned for a musical play and was turned down because she didn't have the voice for the part she was trying for. It didn't say which play. People say that they could see her watching the performers and singers who perform at the hall but that's all she did." Madoka said handing Naru the information.

"She attacked Adanya. She took her voice." Naru said angrily.

Mai could see the spirit crying as her history was told.

Mai turned to face everyone. "Guys stop. She is here in the room and she is upset." Everyone stopped and looked at her. But Mai was focused on the ghost.

"What's your name?" Mai asked the ghost.

"My friends use to call me Mie Mie." It was a faint whisper but everyone heard it. It was Adanya's voice.

"Why did you try and hurt my daughter?"

"I didn't. Those were my memories of what happened. I wasn't rejected. I got the part and the other girl who didn't get the play killed me and cut out my throat while I was still alive then pretended to be me and acted the part."

"What was the play?"

"The Samurai. It was a love story. I was suppose to play the lead female. Until..."

"Until you were murdered." Mai finished.

The ghost nodded.

"Why did you attack my daughter?" Naru asked who looked like he was ready to kill.

"I wanted her help. I knew that she could help me. I only wanted to sing one last time but I couldn't."

"Okay sing for us." Mai shrugged as if it was that easy. "But you have to give my daughter's voice back. She needs more than you do. If she can't sing for her fans then she doesn't know what she'll do. Singing is her life. She wants to sing forever. So she tells me."

The ghost looked down at her feet. "I'll give back your daughter's voice to her. My dream was ruined but it doesn't mean hers should. Since she is all ready famous. She is good real good."

"Wait, sing for us." Mai stopped Mie Mie from disappearing.

"Okay if you really want me to."

Mie Mie started to sing. And soon another voice replaced Adanya's. Mie Mie Stopped in surprise. She looked at Mai and the others. "How?"

"You have been dead for over a hundred years." That's all Madoka had to say.

Mie Mie smiled and began to sing just has Adanya and Macarius came back through the door. They sat down and listened to the song.

When she finished she vanished with a smile on her face. Naru went over to his daughter and asked, "are you all right?" "I'm fine dad." Adanya replied.

"Good now you can prove it." Monk-san said.

Adanya shrugged and went upstairs and grabbed her guitar and came back down.

"What song?" She asked.

"The climb."

Adanya started to play then sing.

_I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"_

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

Monk-san stood up and went up to Mai and Naru.

"Your daughter is Anya Stone and you didn't tell me?" He whispered. Everyone else who didn't know was too shocked to speak. They kept opening their mouths and closing them again like a fish.

Mai stood up and placed her hands on the Monk's shoulders. "Here's the thing." She leaned in closer. "We didn't want you to know." She whispered out loud.

Masako recovered from the shock. "You didn't tell us?"

"We tried but something always popped up." Adanya said.

Monk-san stared at her for a moment then he pulled her in to a tight hug. "I can't believe it. Anya Stone in the flesh."

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to see how long it took for you to find out. I mean the obvious signs were right in front of you." Naru said.

"I'm sixteen by the way."

_**I wanted a little bit of comedy in this chapter so that's why the chapter is so long.**_

_**The Climb: Miley Cyrus.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Thank you.**_


	23. 23 Desire

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**Okay SPR has a new case. And Adanya**_

_**Okay do want to see Adanya and Macarius's wedding?**_

_**Yes or No?**_

_**I need your answers.**_

* * *

_**Maybe this chapter will help.**_

Mai was making tea in the kitchen of SPR. Naru was in his office, Macarius was with his mother and Yasuhara at a library doing research on a haunted coffee shop near SPR which just opened. Adanya was with Lin typing. Adanya was humming and Lin was listening and typing.

Just as Mai came out of the kitchen Madoka, Macarius and Yasuhara came in. "Naru, their back." Mai called out then went back in to the kitchen to make more tea.

Naru came out and sat down where Mai placed his tea. "Okay what have you found out?" He asked as Lin and Adanya came out.

"Ten years ago the coffee shop was just a house where an elderly couple lived. One night some a burglar broke in. The elderly man caught him by surprise because the burglar shot him and his wife. The bodies of the couple weren't discovered." Madoka said as Mai handed her a hot mug.

"Until now." Adanya said, sitting down next to Naru.

Madoka nodded her head. "The burglar must've panicked and hid the bodies in the basement. That's where the remains were found by the builders."

"Did you find out the names of the couple?" Naru asked.

"Their names were. Mae and Saul Tsunami. There was no record of them having any children. They had no other relatives. No one reported them missing." Madoka went on.

"Yasuhara and I asked around and their neighbours told us that they were a very nice couple, friendly. They did charity work. They were healthy for their age." Macarius said.

"Was the burglar caught?" Mai asked.

"No. He left no fingerprints no nothing."

"Do you think that's why they are haunting the place. They want their killer caught?" Macarius asked.

"Maybe. Adanya, Macarius can you take over for Bou-san and Ayako. Then Lin and I can will take over after you."

Macarius nodded and stood up. But Adanya stayed where she was. Naru looked at his daughter. She was frozen, staring at the coffee table. Naru was about to reach out and touch her but Lin stopped him. "Don't, she is having a vision."

After a minute she blinked and looked up to see everyone staring at her. She frowned and asked, "What?"

"What did you see?" Naru asked.

"Oh, the burglar died in a car accident as he fled the house. I remember reading about it in the news paper. I only just remembered, the article said that he was seen fleeing from the scene. He is still there. No one has found him yet. Dad you might want to call the police." Adanya turned to her father who nodded and went to the nearest phone. "Him and his get away car is in the local pond.

Naru got a hold of the police and told them everything that Adanya told him. Luckily Naru was talking to a police officer who knows SPR and Naru.

Three hours later the police officer rang back to confirm that there was a car in the local pond and there was remains in the car that were male. "We are just waiting for DNA results to come back. Ah here they are. That was quick. The man in the car is the burglar who murdered the elderly couple. The car was his and his brakes were severed. He was murdered himself."

"Okay, thank you." Naru said. He had another ghost on his hands. Well that's what Adanya told him.

"Naru, the elderly couple have appeared." John's voice came through the speaker.

"Okay John you know what to do."

Everyone was at the café and Adanya was watching the screen when she heard something. _Your next. Your next. _She looked around and saw that no one else heard it. So the voice meant that it was coming after her.

She tugged on her father's shirt and whispered in his hear what she heard. "Okay Macarius, your with Adanya tonight. I'm trusting you to watch over her." Naru ordered. _No one threatens my daughter and gets away with it._

Macarius didn't ask why he just nodded his head. Adanya will tell him. He pulled her on to his lap and asked in her ear. "Are you okay, babe?" Adanya whispered in his ears what she told Naru and Macarius tightened his grip on her. _Mine! _He thought possessively as he looked around for the threat.

Lin came in to the room with the other and saw this and frowned. Once everyone sat down Naru explained what Adanya heard.

"So another spirit might be after Adanya." Masako said.

Naru nodded. "I want everyone to watch her like a hawk. We nearly lost her once don't make it a second time. Or I will have your heads." Naru said in a threatening voice that even made Lin shiver.

Then a phone rang. "Shibuya-san, its the police." One of the waitress said. Naru went over to the phone. "Yes?" He answered.

"I went though the files and evidence of the murder of the elderly couple and there was another set of prints that didn't match up to the burglar's who, might I add had been in prison before. But this other fingerprint isn't on the system."

"That could mean that he was never caught." Naru said.

"That's what I thought so I searched threw unsolved burgles and murders and the fingerprint shows up in three unsolved murders. He enjoys killing people. We know that because he got cocky. He sent us a video of himself killing a animal. Thanks to his stupidity we were able to track him and find his hideout. When we got to his hideout he fired at us but our sniper got him in the chest. And his hide out was right near that coffee shop your investigating."

"All right thank you. Do you have a name to the killer?"

"No, he called himself the Eraser as in he erasers life by killing people."

"Okay thank you."

"My pleasure. Good luck."

Naru hung up then turned to his team. "Okay, there is a ghost who enjoys killing people and animals. He was gunned down near here so no one walks in the café alone. Understand? Travel in groups. Madoka, you are with Macarius or Lin. Adanya, you are either with me or Lin or Macarius. Yasuhara, Monk-san or Ayako. Masako, you and John. Mai, you are to never leave my sight. When you are going to make tea I will follow you."

Everyone nodded. Then Naru told the owner of the café to tell her staff to travel in groups. The owner nodded and left.

"Mai, I forgot to ask you, who is looking after Amelia?" Ayako asked.

"Martin and Luella. They came to Japan three nights ago." Mai replied.

"That's why Naru is in a annoyed mood." Monk-san said.

"No, that's not why. He hasn't had the time to spend enough time with Amelia lately. So he's thinking about letting Martin and Madoka run SPR for a little while."

"I am going to let my father and Madoka run the company for a while. I want to spend some time with my daughters and my wife." Some times Naru let his soft side show. But it is rare.

"Lin is going to have some time off as well. To spend some time with Myra and Macarius." Naru announced. Which surprised Lin because his head snapped up from his computer screen. He was waiting for a got you.

Naru looked at him. "It's Macarius's birthday next week isn't it?" Lin nodded and hid a grin and said, "thank you" and went back to his computer.

"Yasuhara, would you mind working for two weeks with my father and Madoka?" Naru turned to the man with glasses. Yasuhara nodded.

Naru checked his watch. "Come one Mai, Adanya, Macarius, lets get some rest. Lin, Madoka, Yasuhara, you three watch the monitors. Masako, Ayako and Monk-san will take over in three hours. Then me, Mai, Adanya and Macarius will take over for them."

Mai and Naru went to their room and went straight to sleep. While Macarius and Adanya were kissing passionately on their bed. His hands on her waist and her hands were holding his face up.

Macarius groaned as he pressed against her. Adanya could feel his arousal against her thighs. Macarius's mouth went across her cheek, to her ear where he nibbled on the lobe then trailed little kisses up and down her neck. When he pulled back to meet her eyes he said in a husky voice, "I want you so bad."

"Macarius, I'm not ready, besides my parents are in the next room and we only have six hours to rest. That's if I can sleep for that long."

Macarius nodded. He understood where she was coming from. They both need a good rest. "I can't help myself. You are so beautiful and when I touch you, I want you so so bad."

Adanya grinned and pressed her hips against his and he groaned. She then wrapped a leg around his and started to move. "we can do this." She whispered in his ear.

Macarius grinned and rolled them until he was on top and he began to thrust against her. Every bone in his body became weak. He wanted to lay against her but he was afraid that he might crush her. But it was Adanya who pulled him down on to her.

"You will never hurt me will you?" She groaned in his ear.

_Oh go. She sounds so sexy! _Macarius groaned as he moved faster against her. "I will never hurt you not in a million years. I love you."

They young couple were lucky that the wall separating their room and her parent's room was sound prove.

Then Macarius groaned and collapsed completely on top of her. Adanya held him while he recovered his breath. "Feel any better?" She asked as she stoked his head. Macarius was nearly asleep when he nodded his head. "I love you so much." She just heard the words. She kissed the side of his head and they both fell asleep.

_**I'm going to leave it there for now.**_

_**Please give me your answers about Adanya and Macarius's wedding.**_

_**Please review.**_


	24. 24 Dream wedding

_**Hello again.**_

_**This will be a short chapter of Adanya and Macarius's wedding. **_

_**I hadn't really made up my mind if I wanted to write a 1 chapter story on their wedding or not so I thought I'd do a short chapter where Macarius is dreaming about marring Adanya.**_

_**This story and dream is told in Macarius's POV.**_

* * *

_**Remember it will be short.**_

"_Settle down Macarius. You are only getting married." My father told me. I glared at him. "What were you like when you and mum were getting married?" I asked him._

_My father grinned and said, "good point, but you still need to settle down."_

"_I'll try." I sighed._

_Then the music started to play. And a minute later Amelia came in to view, Myra, then Madoka, Luella, Mai as the maid of honour. Then came Adanya. Her dress was just breathtaking. Sleeveless, and glittering in the sun light. The skirt reached to her feet. It was made of layers and layers of silk. Covered by the glittery stuff. (I accidentally heard Mai telling my Masako about the dress.)_

_When Adanya and my soon to be father in-law handed her to me he shook my hand and stood next to my father._

"_Please be seated." John said. When we asked John if he would marry us he didn't even hesitate. He jumped up from his seat and said, "YES!" He shouted it out. I heard him whisper to himself later, "I am doing the service at Anya Stone's wedding."_

"_We are gathered here to day to join this man and this woman together in holy matrimony. If anyone who objects to this binding, speak now or forever hold your piece..."_

_No one spoke up. Phew! I thought. Mentally wiping sweat of my forehead._

"_Macarius, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and protect and cherish till death do you part?"_

"_I do"_

"_Adanya, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and protect and cherish till death do you part?"_

"_I do."_

_"May I have the rings please." My dad step forward and handed him the rings. _

"_Macarius, take Adanya's ring and her left and then repeat after me. I Macarius Koujo Lin."_

_I took the ring and Adanya's left hand and repeated,"I, Macarius Koujo Lin."_

"_Take thee, Adanya Marie Davis to be my lawfully wedded wife ."_

_Take thee Adanya Marie Davis to be my lawfully wedded wife."_

"_Till death do we part."_

"_Now place the ring on her forth finger on her left hand."_

_I placed her ring on her finger._

"_Adanya, repeat after me. I, Adanya Marie Davis."_

"_I, Adanya Marie Davis."_

"_Take Macarius Koujo Lin to be my lawfully wedded husband."_

"_Take Macarius Koujo Lin to be my lawfully wedded husband."_

"_Now place the ring on his finger."_

_I felt the ring slide on to my finger._

_John smiled at us. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."_

_Finally! I thought as I lifted the vale that covered her face and kissed her. Adanya's backyard broke into applause._

_Soon everyone was sitting down in their seats. Then Dad stood up. "I'm not very good at speech making. But before we met Adanya Macarius never stopped talking about her. We met her and realised that she was my best friend's daughter. She captured our hearts. Adanya was my god daughter, now she is my daughter in-law. She tamed my son. Adanya warmed everyone's heart. Here is to Adanya and Macarius. I hope you two have a wonderful life together. To Macarius and Adanya."_

"_Adanya and Macarius." Everyone held up their glasses._

_We ate and then it was time to dance. I led Adanya to the floor and a slow song played and we danced and soon Lin and Mai as the best man and maid of honour. Naru and Madoka, Martin and Luella, Ayako and Bou-san, Masako and Yasuhara._

_Then everyone found their husbands and wives as Adanya went up to the stage and behind the mic._

_Adanya began to sing._

_**(I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
For better or worse, I will love you with  
Every beat of my heart.)  
From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on**_

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on.

_I couldn't stop grinning. I was married to the woman I love had loved since we were teenagers._

Macarius woke up when the alarm clock went off. _I was having a good dream and the stupid thing woke me up._ I thought with frustration. I looked at the time. Four thirty? Who set the alarm at four thirty.

"Go back to sleep Macarius, it was Yasuhara playing a joke. We still have four more hours until it id our shift." Adanya said sleepy.

I sighed and curled myself around Adanya and dreamt about our honeymoon.

_**I hopped you liked it.**_

_**Please Review.**_


	25. 25 Ordinary girl Ordinary family

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**Only five more chapters left after this one.**_

_**All good things must come to an end. I really love writing this story but I want to write other stories but I want to finish this story before I write any more stories.**_

* * *

_**Enjoy.**_

_Hey know,hey now  
hey now, hey now  
Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars, for shining so bright!  
When I see you smiling I go,  
Oh oh oh,  
I would never want to miss this  
'cause in my heart I know what this is_

[Chorus]  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of

(Hey now, hey now)  
(This is what dreams are made of)

Have you ever wondered what life is about?(about)  
You could search the world and never figure it out.  
you don't have to sail the oceans,  
No no no,  
happiness is no mystery it's  
here and now it's you and me, yeah

[Chorus]

hey now this is what dreams are made of(hey hey hey hey)  
hey now hey now this is what dreams are made of

Open your eyes  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
shout to the sky This is what dreams are made of

When I see you smiling I go  
oh oh oh  
Yesterday my life was duller  
Now everything's technicolor

Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of(hey,hey,hey)  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams  
dreeeams  
are made of

(Hey now Hey now)

_hey now,this is what dreams..._

_what dreams..what dreams are made of._

"Thank you and good night." Anya bowed, waved and left the stage when she got to her dressing room she got changed, got in to her boyfriend's car and they drove off home.

When Anya got home she greeted her parents and went in to her room. She took off her wig and her contacts and became a normal teenager.

"Hey honey, dinner is ready." Her mother came in to her room.

But Adanya didn't answer she just stared at herself in the mirror. Mai frowned and stood up behind her.

"Honey. Are you all right?" Mai asked.

"Mum, I'm not going to be an ordinary girl am I?" Adanya answered Mai's question with her own.

"What brought this on?"

Adanya shook her head. "Nothing mum, I'm just tired." She looked up at her mother and smiled. "Come down when your ready." Mai kissed her on the head and went down stairs.

Naru looked up when Mai came down. "Is Adanya all right?" He asked.

"Just tired." Mai replied.

"I'll go up." Naru stood up from the couch. As he walked up the stairs he could hear a guitar playing.

Then...

_Uhoo oh yeah_

_La da a da _

_Don't get me wrong, I love who I am  
I don't want to be ungrateful, it probably sounds strange  
I really love the role I play  
The songs I sing, but with all the fame_

The things that seem so simple  
Are suddenly so far out of reach  
Wish that they could see that underneath  
I'm just an ordinary girl

Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored  
I get scared, I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything could happen in this world  
For an ordinary girl

Like you, like me  
For an ordinary girl  
Like you, like me

How are you? Hello, goodbye  
One day here, one day there, and again it's time to go  
Ms. Popular, always on the roll  
Put my best foot forward, gotta get on with the show

Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine  
Everywhere I arrive, I get high-fives  
They pay me larger than life

I'm just an ordinary girl

Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored  
I get scared, I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words

I make wishes, I have dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything could happen in this world  
For an ordinary girl

So give it everything  
Or nothing at all  
Get back on your feet  
When you stumble and fall

A little luck can go a long way  
So don't you worry 'bout what people say  
Who knows where the wind may blow  
For an ordinary girl

I'm just an ordinary girl

Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored  
I get scared, I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words

I make wishes, I have dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything could happen in this world  
For an ordinary girl

Like you, like me  
For an ordinary girl  
Like you, like me  
For an ordinary girl

For an ordinary girl  
Like me, like you

Naru remembered how the crowed kept pushing their way to get a piece of her. One fan had ran in to her. They had their hands on her, crying out, "we love you Anya." Anya would reply, "I love you too." She took it all in her stride. But it took a toll on her.

She would come home and take the wig off and the contacts out of her eyes and would fall asleep. Even when she is Adanya she is no ordinary girl. She has PK and ESP. Her PK can kill her if she uses to much of it. And when she uses her ESP she is scared to death.

Adanya has no time to be normal. Not even in her dreams. Naru opened the door a crack and just watched his daughter play and sing. Then an idea came in to his head.

The next day Naru and Mai woke up, showered, dressed. Mai was getting breakfast ready while Naru woke Adanya up.

"Adanya, wake up baby. We have a big day a head of us." Naru gently shook her awake.

"What?"

"You, me your mother and Amelia are going to spend the day together and you can pick what we can do." Naru said.

"I pick sleeping in." Adanya said as she pulled the covers over head. Naru chuckled.

"We can do anything you want"

"I want to sleep in."

"Come on Adanya, get up breakfast is nearly ready." Naru said and left the room.

Adanya walked down the stairs to see her father's arms. Amelia was suckling greedily at the bottle. Adanya couldn't help but smile at her. "Greedy little thing." She said with affection.

"Morning honey, what would you like to do?" Mai asked as she placed a plate in front of her oldest daughter.

Then there was a big bang. It made everyone jump. Adanya looked out the window and saw that it was pouring down.

"Stay home and watch movies?" Adanya asked. Not that they had a choice.

Naru grinned, "Sounds good to me."

"Just mum, dad and the kids. Oh, I better turn off my mobile phone. Adanya turned off her phone

All day and night they watched movies.

Just like a normal family. Adanya smiled and cuddled further in to her father's warmth. "Great idea dad." She whispered. Naru smiled and kissed her on the head.

_This is much better than what I had in mind._ Naru thought.

_**Sorry for the wait.**_

_**Now there is only five more chapters to go.**_

_**Please R&R.**_


	26. 26 The smell of murder

_**Hello everyone.**_

* * *

_**Please enjoy.**_

Adanya had finished her studies then went to write some songs. She played with Amelia, talked to her father about possible cases.

When Lin, Madoka and Macarius came over for dinner she would talk to Lin China.

"Hey Adanya can you sing one of your new songs?" Macarius asked and everyone straightened up in their seats hopping.

Adanya shook her head. "You'll have to wait." She said.

"One of your old ones?" Madoka asked this time.

Adanya shook her head, "Too tired." She said as she leaned her back against Macarius's chest who stroked her hair absently to make her sleep. She needed it. She looks exhausted. Stroking her hair does the trick, it makes her drowsy. Soon Adanya was asleep.

And everyone left except Macarius, he wanted to stay with Adanya.

On the way to her room Mai gave covered him and Adanya with a blanket. She smile at him and kissed her daughter's head and went upstairs.

Naru came back down from putting Amelia to bed he shook Macarius's hand and kissed his daughter's head then went to bed.

The next day Adanya was helping Lin with the typing. She was humming softly as she typed.

Mai was in the kitchen making tea when the bells above the door rang. Mai went in to the room to greet the guest.

It was a woman. An elderly lady and her granddaughter. The granddaughter looked she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"Welcome to SPR, my name is Mai, how may we help you?" Mai smiled at them. The elderly woman turned to her. "You have to help me. There is a spirit at my house and he has kidnapped my grandson and my daughter."

Everyone must've heard her because they came out at once. Lin had his laptop and Adanya went to get the granddaughter a drink.

"Okay ma'am, let;'s start from the beginning, starting with your name." Naru said sitting down on his favourite chair.

"My name is Meg Ryan, I'm originally from New Zealand, but my family and I moved to Japan just recently. My husband, our daughter and her husband and two children and I had just brought this house by the ocean and we want to turn it in to an inn.

My Husband, Jonathan, my daughter, Alison and my granddaughter here and her brother were working on the attic while I was in the kitchen making lunch when I heard Alison scream I raced up in to the attic and they were gone. There was no way out of the attic except the door but I would have heard it open because it squeaks.

Anyway I looked everywhere for them but I only found my granddaughter hiding in my wardrobe. She won't tell me what had happened."

Mai turned to the little girl who was looking at her and smiled. The little girl returned the smile. "Hey Alison, I think I saw some lollies in the kitchen would you like one?" Mai asked the girl.

Alison looked at her grandmother who smiled and nodded, "Get one for me?" Meg asked her granddaughter. Alison nodded and took Mai's hand.

In the kitchen Mai got the lolly jar out and Alison took one with a smile. "I have some cookies and milk would you some?"

"Yes please. Can I give these lollies to Grandma first?"

"Why don't you take a cookie out to her as well."

Alison grabbed a cookie and a minute later she was back.

Mai poured her a glass of milk and one for herself. She then placed some cookies on a plate and set the plate down in the middle of the table.

Mai and Alison chattered about their families.

"So the man in the black is your husband?" Alison asked.

Mai nodded. Remembering her wedding.

"And the girl next to him is your daughter?"

"Yep."

"How old is she?"

"She just turned sixteen. Her name is Adanya."

"What music do you like?"

"Anything."

"I love Anya Stone."

"My daughter is a big fan of her as well." _My daughter is Anya Stone. _Mai thought mentally grinning.

"I have all of her CDs and concert videos. I want to be her."

"I'm pretty sure that every kid wants to be her. Listen... Alison I need you to tell me about the time in the attic. It will help us find you family."

Alison's face dropped. She stared down at her feet. Then her shoulders started to shake. Mai moved around the table to put her arms around her.

"He came out of nowhere. He took grandpa first then mummy then my brother then they all vanished. I could hear my brother scream for help like he was in pain."

"Can you tell me what the ghost looked like?"

"Like a pirate. He is just a kid."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He said that he wanted his mummy. Grandpa tried to protect my mummy but the ghost took him as well. I ran and hid in my grandmother's wardrobe." Alison then burst in to tears. Mai held her and rocked her to sleep.

Mai stood up slowly, carrying Alison back to her grandmother. Meg placed her granddaughter in her lap and looked at Mai in complete shock. "How did you get her to sleep? I could never get her to sleep."

Mai smiled at her and then looked at Adanya. "My daughter Adanya over next to the boss use to have nightmares all every night. I just held her and rocked her to sleep. It also works with my youngest daughter." Mai replied.

"May I ask who the father is?"

"I am." Naru replied taking her daughter's hand giving it a squeeze before letting it go. "We accept your case. We need seven rooms, six bedrooms and a base for our equipment. Expect us in a couple of hours."

"Oh thank you."

After Meg finished her tea she tried to get up but her granddaughter was to heavy for her so Lin stood up and held out his arms and picked Alison up and followed Meg to her car.

Meg smiled at the tenderness that Lin showed to Alison as he placed her in her seat. "You have a daughter too?" Meg asked.

Lin smiled and nodded, "and a son, the young man next Adanya." _This woman is asking a lot about our children._ Lin thought.

"I'm being a busy body. I apologise."

"No need to apologise."

"We will see you in a couple of hours."

Lin smiled and nodded as he closed the door.

When he came back in to the office Naru said to everyone. "Go home and pack and meet back here in an hour. Mai, call the rest of them before you go."

Everyone went home and packed. Mai called her friends if they could look after Amelia for a couple of days but no one was available.

"Naru, no one can look after Amelia." Mai called out.

"Did you try my parents?" Naru asked.

"Yes but they are back in London with a case."

Naru sighed, "we will have to take her with us." He and Mai hate taking Amelia on cases. There is a good chance she could get hurt. Mai nodded and sighed.

Soon everyone was in their cars. When they got to the house and entered the house Mai, Adanya and Masako gasped.

They had the taste of blood in their mouths. Adanya held her head like she had a headache. Amelia started to cry. Naru pulled her tightly to his chest and walked over to his wife and oldest daughter. "Are you all right?" He asked them. They both nodded. "Masako?" Naru turned to the medium who nodded.

"Blood everywhere..." Adanya groaned in pain.

"Oh thank goodness your here." Meg came from a room to their left. "Let me show you around and your rooms and your base. I will so you your base first. Follow me."

"Where's Alison?" Mai asked.

"She is staying over at a friend's house until all of this is resolved."

"Good idea. Lin, Monk-san, John, Yasuhara can you get the equipment set up? Mai, Adanya, Macarius, Ayako and Masako as we look around the house I want you to see if you sense anything." Naru said.

Naru carried Amelia as they walked through the house waiting too see her reaction. But she only slept in his arms.

When Mai and Naru were showed to their room Naru asked Meg if she had a cot to put Amelia in at night time and her naps. Meg nodded, "I have two, I can put one in here and the other in the base for you."

"Just show Macarius and Lin where they are and they will do that." Naru said.

"Mai, Adanya can you go up to the attic and look around? Macarius go with them?"

Mai, Adanya and Macarius went up to the attic to look around. Adanya could picture what had happen. She could feel sadness, loneness and murder. Adanya looked at her mother and Masako and asked, "do you feel that?" Mai and Masako nodded.

"Feel what?" Macarius asked.

Adanya looked at him with an unreadable look. "We think that the little boy was murdered..."

_**Sorry for the long wait folks.**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**Thank you for your patience. **_


	27. 27 Mai is missing

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**There is only three chapters left. After this one.**_

* * *

_**Enjoy**_

Macarius shivered at the word murder. "When I entered the house it felt like something hit me on the back of the head... It still hurts now." Adanya said rubbing the back of her head.

"If there is a little boy here please let the man and woman go. The woman is not your mother. If you show yourself we will help you find your mother." Mai called out but nothing happened.

They stayed there for a few more minutes and when they didn't get a response they left.

Adanya sat down next to Lin and took out her laptop and began to type down what she felt when she was in the attic and when she entered the house.

Macarius checked the back of her head to see if there was any blood. Adanya shoved his hands away and said, "I'm fine now Macarius." Macarius kissed the back of her head and sat down next to her and placed his head on her shoulder.

Adanya frowned at him and asked, "Are you all right?" Macarius nodded his head. But Adanya wasn't convinced so she turned to Lin. "He was using Chinese sorcery last night to get rid of a spirit for out next door neighbour. He is exhausted." Lin said looking at his son.

Adanya kissed his head and said in his hair, "I'm sure that my father wouldn't mind if you went and laid down for a while."

Macarius thought about it for a moment and was about to decline the offer when Naru's voice came from the door way.

"Go and lay down Macarius. Adanya will wake you up in a few hours."

Macarius shrugged and stood up. "Will you be all right?" He asked Adanya who nodded in reply. Naru took his place next to his daughter. _Of course she'll be all right._ Naru thought. Mai came in to the base with a tray full of hot tea. She placed them on the coffee table then she went to make Amelia her bottle.

Mai was half way through making the bottle when something grabbed her from behind. She let out a loud scream.

Everyone in the base heard it. Macarius heard it in his bedroom. He came racing down the staircase and in to the kitchen where the rest of the group was.

Adanya and Naru were yelling out for Mai. "Mum, where are you. Mum can you hear me? MUM!"

"Mai, where are you. Mai?"

But they didn't get any response. Adanya burst in to tears. Naru pulled her to him tightly and yelled one more time, "Mai!"

When he didn't get a response Lin took him and Adanya back in to the base. After and hour Naru came to his scenes and barked out orders. As Lin left the base, Meg, the client came out of a room and asked Lin what happened. "The ghost took another victim."

Meg gasped, "who?"

"Shibuya's wife and Adanya's mother."

"Oh no. How are they?"

"Adanya is crying for her mother and Shibuya-san is- I don't think it's best to go in to the base at the moment."

"I just came to see if anyone wanted Lunch."

"I'll go and ask them. But I highly doubt it, especially Adanya and Shibuya-san."

Lin went back in to the base and asked. Then a minute later he came back out.

"Adanya and Naru don't but the others were told to eat to keep their strengths up." Lin said.

"I'll just make some sandwiches and it's okay if you don't eat them." Meg said.

"Thank you ma'am."

"My pleasure. I need a distraction at the moment."

As Meg left Lin went in to the attic to look around for Mai and the others. "Mai... Are you in here? Please make a sound if you can hear me." He whispered. Nothing. Disappointed Lin went back in to the base.

Naru had calmed down and was holding Amelia tightly to his chest in one arm and Adanya in the other. He was asleep. And the sandwiches were almost all gone. Someone had left him some. He looked over at Amelia and saw that her eyes were red. She must know that her mother is missing, or she could sense that her family is in distress.

"Naru, are you all right?" Lin asked, shaking him gently.

"I'm fine." Came a reply.

"Would you like to go and lay down?" Lin suggested. Naru shook his head. "I need to find Mai."

Mai woke up to darkness and whispers, "she's a wake." It was a little boy's voice. Alison's brother. Then Mai felt a warm hand on her forehead. She looked up and saw a face of a woman, Well the outline of her face.

"Are you all right?" The woman asked gently.

"I'm all right. Where are we?"

In a hidden room. Unfortunately the room it is sound proof. We heard a voice calling out to you and we tried to respond but he didn't hear us or he would have found us."

"No one will find us." The little boy cried out.

"My husband and my eldest daughter will find us. My eldest daughter and I have a special bond. We both have ESP. I just need to sleep, I just hope that she is asleep. Can anyone tell me exactly where the hidden room is?"

"I think we are still in the attic. Behind a wall. I'm still learning about the house." Came another voice. Mai guessed that it is the grandfather.

"Thank you, I just need some quiet..." Mai drifted off to sleep.

Adanya slept in her father's arm with her hand on Amelia's head.

_***Dream mode***_

_Adanya was in the middle of... Nowhere. It was just white. She looked around and saw her mother standing there with her arms open._

_Adanya ran in to them. "Adanya." Her mother whispered in her hair._

"_Where are you and the other?" Adanya asked when she pulled away._

"_In the attic behind one of the walls. Please come." Mai pleaded to her daughter._

_Adanya nodded and soon then everything turned to darkness._

_***End of Dream mode***_

Adanya woke up with a start and sprung to her feet and ran out of the base.

"Adanya, wait!" Naru called out to his eldest daughter. He wanted to run after her but he had Amelia in his arms. "Lin." Naru gently put Amelia in her godfather's awaiting arms. He than ran after his sixteen year old daughter. He wasn't going to loose one of his daughters to this ghost kid.

"Adanya Marie Davis get back her this instant." Naru parked out. When Naru worries he get angry.

"Mum!" Adanya shouted. Naru stopped yelling for her to come back to the base and just followed her. _She must've had a dream._ Naru thought.

Adanya knew that her father was following her. Just as she wanted. She went up to the attic and began to pound on the walls then put her ears to it. Naru followed her moves. Adanya moved back from the wall and stared at it as if she could see through it. And she could.

After looking at the wall on her left she switched to her right. THERE! Right there. Four figures. Adanya ran to the wall and screamed, "Mum, are you there bang on the wall." Adanya shouted it at the wall so her mother could hear.

Naru stopped checking there left wall and went to join Adanya. He put his ear to the wall and heard a bang. It was small and quiet but he heard it. He looked around and search for something to knock a whole in the wall.

He found an old hammer and began hammer at the wall. "Every one stand back." He shouted. He was half way through the wall and he was exhausted. He was about to his the wall again when someone took the hammer from him. Naru turned to see Lin and Macarius behind him, both holding a hammer.

Naru stood back next Adanya while Lin and Macarius got through the wall. When they did Mai was the first one out she ran straight to her husband and daughter who hugged her tightly.

The client's husband, daughter and grandson thank them and raced down the stairs to Meg and Alison.

Mai, Naru, Adanya, Lin, Macarius followed them.

Back at the base and Naru went straight back to business. "What have you found?" He asked Madoka and Yasu.

"Over a hundred years ago a little boy was murdered in the attic. That's all the history of the house says." Madoka said.

"I spoke with Gene, he told me everything about the ghost for once. He said that the boy was looking for his mother. They were playing hide and seek with the boy's step dad.

The step dad was seeking. He found the boy and whacked him over the head."

"Why?" Madoka asked, grabbing Macarius tightly and pulled her tightly against her side. "Mum.." Macarius choked out trying to pull away.

"The boy would have inherited the family fortune and the step dad wanted his son to inherit the fortune. But things went down hill when the mother found out and she divorced him threw him and his son out.

Then the step father came back one night and killed the mother. Later he died of an heart attack hours later. His son died of old age. The ghost by is looking for his mother."

"How did Gene tell you all of this?" Lin asked.

"He never tells me, he shows me." Mai replied with the shiver.

"So all we have to do is find the mother and reunite them." Ayako said.

"No. The mother has moved on." Mai said.

"So now what do we do?" Monk-san asked.

"We get the little boy to move on. Make him see the light." Adanya said. "And I can do that. All we need to do is to find him."

"Wow Naru, she really is your daughter." Yasu joked.

Naru smiled proudly at his eldest daughter with pride. "We have already established that part." Mai said.

Adanya turned to Alison and her brother Tad, "do you have a ball or something?" She asked them. Tad nodded and got his ball out.

"Do you want to roll around on the floor?" She asked them and they both nodded.

They sat in a circle and rolled the ball and sang old nursery rhythms. Then in the centre of the circle the little boy appeared. Adanya smiled at the boy and asked, would you like to play?" The boy nodded. Adanya made room for him and he sat down. She rolled the ball to him the he rolled the ball to Alison who rolled it to Tad. They rolled it in a patten and stopped when a flash of light appeared. Adanya looked at the ghost said and said, "Your mother is waiting for you just go through the light and you two will be together for fever."

The boy stood up and walked in to the light stopped close to the entrance, he turned around and smiled and waved then said, "I'm sorry."

Adanya smiled and said, "all is forgiven." The boy smiled brightly and vanished. Everyone could see him hugging his mother before they all vanished.

The house was back to normal. The taste of blood was gone and so was Adanya's headache. The place felt warm... "Wait what happened to the step dad?" John asked.

"Straight to hell." Mai replied. "I hope."

"And his son?" Masako asked.

"He was the one to told the mother that his father killed the boy. He is with them right now?" Mai replied.

Everything was back in the van the next morning. Meg and her husband invited SPR for dinner as a thank you for their help.

They were saying good bye when Adanya asked, "When you came in to SPR you kept on asking about our families."

"Oh, you see I just found out that I'm half Japanese and I have a family here call the Taniyama..."

Mai gasped. "My maiden name is Taniyama and that its not a common name."

"Kenji and Marie Taniyama?" Meg took a step towards Mai. Mai nodded and replied, "My grandparents."

Meg gave out a cry in relief. She and Mai hugged tightly.

"Where are your parents now?" Meg asked.

"My dad, died when I was three in a car accident and my mother died when I was thirteen. I have no more relatives."

Meg smiled and held her hands in hers. "Marie is my older sister. She moved to Japan and met your grandfather, had your mother."

"So your my great Aunt." Mai squealed in happiness. They hugged and cried until it was time to go.

They exchanged phone numbers and addresses.

"It looks like you did have family." Lin said in the car.

"Yeah, I didn't think to look outside of Japan." Mai said.

"That's why I'm the brains in the marriage." Naru said next to her. Mai glared at him, "Do you want to stayed married?" Mai asked him with a glare. He got the message. He clamped his mouth shut and kiss her cheek.

_**There you are.**_

_**Only two more chapters left.**_

_**Please review.**_


	28. 28 Teen pop Sensation

_**Well I didn't expect that chapter to be that long... Oh well just as long as you enjoyed it.**_

* * *

_**And I hope that you enjoy this second last chapter.**_

Naru closed the office so everyone could rest. Now he and his family are getting ready to go and see Myra's school play. Madoka had invited the whole gang.

Myra's play was the Lion King. She was playing the young Nala in the first Lion King and the young Kiara in the second Lion King.

They made it to Myra's school where Madoka saved them some seats.

Myra played her characters beautifully. Adanya had to run because Anya had an interview later that night.

She raced home after giving Myra a big hug and told her that she was brilliant on stage and put on her contacts her wig and was off to the TV station.

"Good evening everyone I'm Maeko Massa and I'm here with our special guest Anya Stone."

The studio audience clapped and screamed out for her and Anya waved at them and the camera.

"Thank you so much for joining us Anya it is a real pleasure."

"Thanks for having me." Anya said sweetly.

"You must be really tired from working so hard."

"I had some time off so I could spend time with my family. But I'm back now."

"Your mother had a baby a few months ago, how are they and your family?"

"They are all doing great thanks for asking."

"Rumour has it that you have a boyfriend, is that true?"

"Yes the rumours are true. He is wonderful."

"What's is name?"

"I'd rather not tell anyone."

"How is he wonderful?"

"He understands my status as a celebrity. He knows that if we go out in public someone would notice us so we can't go out in public. But that doesn't bother him he knows the real me."

"The real you?"

"When I'm at home it is just like a normal family. I get grounded just like a normal teenager and other things."

"So at your house your not Anya Stone. But just a normal teenager."

"Yeah. But some times my music gets in the way of that. Trying to fit everything in all at once."

"I know what you mean. Now I heard that you are returning to America next month."

"Not next month. Next month my family and I are going to Africa to see the African animals in their national habitats. The month after that."

"Oh that sounds like fun."

"I can't wait. Neither can my family."

"You are also working on your new album. Tell me about that."

"Well like my other albums they are based on my life. What I'm going through in life. It won't be due out until next year at the latest."

"Well that's all we have time for at the moment. If you would like to see the full interview just go on to our website at the bottom of the screen. Anya thank you so much for joining us. Before you go would be able to sing us a song?"

"I'd be happy to." Adanya went to her band and whispered the song and the band started playing. Then Anya started to sing.

_OHHH… YEAH,  
yeah,  
yeah…  
yeahhh…  
every morning  
I wake up to find  
I always dream the same.  
every night I come to my window  
when you call my name  
but the way the words  
you say just fall like rain  
till I'm drowning in the sound of your invitation_

_when you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella"  
don't need no slippers or a party dress,  
the way you're lookin' right  
now is what I like the best  
and then you…  
say "do you wanna take a chance?  
stay with me forever  
no one will ever be more beautiful  
my barefoot, my barefoot Cinderella"  
yeah, ohh…_

_a dream world is always perfect  
but that's not my real life  
wish you did but you don't know  
then me I am inside  
I pray that you'll come lookin' and I won't hide (won't hide)  
I'm smiling when you find me  
coz I've been waiting_

_for you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella"  
don't need no slippers or a party dress,  
the way you're lookin' right  
now is what I like the best  
and then you…  
say "do you wanna take a chance?  
stay with me forever  
no one will ever be more beautiful  
my barefoot, my barefoot Cinderella"_

_when I close my eyes it starts, yeah,  
like a movie for my heart,  
here comes my favourite part.  
yeaahhhh… ohhhh…_

_when you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella"  
don't need no slippers or a party dress,  
you're what I like the best  
and then you…_

_say "do you wanna take a chance?  
stay with me forever  
no one will ever be more beautiful,  
oohhhh.. Cinderella.._

_when you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella"  
don't need no slippers or a party dress,  
the way you're lookin' right  
now is what I like the best  
and then you…  
say "do you wanna take a chance?  
stay with me forever  
no one will ever be more beautiful my barefoot,  
my barefoot Cinderella."_

Every one cheered and whistled. Anya bowed.

When she got home Adanya collapsed on her boyfriend's lap. As usual she had to loose the media that was following her home.

Macarius hugged her tightly and kissed her head while Mai made them some tea and Naru was at his computer answering emails.

Adanya started to drift of. She needed it because in the morning she has a CD signing. At the other side of town.

"My girl needs a long holiday. More than a month." Macarius said as he kissed her head again. _You said it Bud. _Adanya thought.

Adanya was glad that she came up with Anya Stone so Adanya Davis didn't have to put up with the media and every thing else that comes with being a teen pop sensation.

_**I'm sorry if it's a little short but I have an idea for the next chapter.**_

_**Please Review.**_


	29. 29 Macarius's Band

_**Hello everyone.**_

_**This is the second last chapter for Fifteen year old girl. *Tear***_

_**Anyway Macarius sings in this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Please enjoy.**_

Macarius drove to one of his band mate house for practice. "Mac, my man you are late." Jay, one of the band member, the drummer, said when he saw him.

"I was with my girlfriend." Macarius replied.

"What's her name again?" Jin asked. He is the lead guitar.

"You remember Adanya Taniyama from school?"

"Are you still dating her?" Jacob asked. He second guitar player.

"Yeah. What can I say? I love her." Macarius shrugged and grabbed the mic.

"Dude. Did you say that you are in love?" Jay asked, sitting behind the drums.

"What's wrong with that?" Macarius looked at his band members.

"Nothing. I'm happy for you. We all are." Jin said.

"I proposed to her a couple of months ago..." Macarius mumbled. "WHAT?" All of the band members yelled.

"I asked her to marry me. But she is only sixteen. Her parents gave me permission. My parents love her. It turns out that my parents know her mother. My father is Adanya's godfather."

"Bring her over next time." Logan, the oldest band member, is the manger. He had just arrived with food and sodas.

"I will. She is a singer as well."

"When are you getting married." Jin asked.

"Our parents will kill us if we get married any time soon. We really haven't settled on a date yet. I gave her a ring and everything."

"Congratulations. Now lets get to work." Logan said.

The other band members came in and went their places. And soon the music began to play.

_Are you ready?_

You call me on the phone  
I act like nothin's goin' on  
(Yeah)  
We're drivin' in my car  
I pretend that you don't turn me on

(Aah aah aah)  
You sexy thing yeah you know it, yeah  
(Aah aah aah)  
You move around now you show it

I'm not in love  
It's just the phase that I'm goin' through  
I'm always lookin' for somethin' new  
But don't go runnin' away  
Ah

It's almost three am.  
I'm hopin' that you don't let go  
(Don't let go)  
Oh, you're movin' in so close  
I'm tryin' not to lose control

(Aah aah aah)  
You sexy thing yeah you know it, yeah  
(Aah aah aah)  
You move around now you show it  
(C'mon)

I'm not in love  
It's just the phase that I'm goin' through  
I'm always lookin' for somethin' new  
But don't go runnin' away  
Oh

I'm not in love  
I try to tell myself all the time  
I just can't help how I feel tonight  
So don't go runnin' away  
Yeah

I'm not in love  
(Yeah, yeah)  
I'm not in love  
I'm not in love  
(Give it to me now)  
I'm not in love  
(Break it down)

(Aah aah aah)  
You sexy thing yeah you know it, yeah  
(Aah aah aah)  
You move around now you show it

I'm not in love  
It's just the phase that I'm goin' through  
I'm always lookin' for somethin' new  
But don't go runnin' away  
Oh

I'm not in love  
I try to tell myself all the time  
I just can't help how I feel tonight  
So don't go runnin' away  
(I'm not in love, I'm not in love)

I'm not in love  
(No no no no no no)  
I'm not in love  
(No no no no no no)  
I'm not in love, oh no  
(No no no no no no)  
I'm not in love  
I'm not in love  
I'm not in love

"And yet you just admitted that you are in love." Jin joked when Macarius finished singing.

Macarius laughed. "I wrote this song when we were still in high school and I was falling for Adanya. I wrote this song to convince myself that I was not in love with her."

The band laughed their lungs out.

"NOO!" Adanya screamed as soon as she hung up. She was talking to one of her band members and it was bad news.

Mai and Naru came running up to he bedroom. "What's wrong?" They asked.

"That was Jet, my drummer. He said that the band had caught a cold while touring Japan and won't be able to play next week." Anya has a concert next week.

"Oh dear. Do you have any other band who could play?" Naru asked.

Adanya thought for a minute then she remembered... "Jet said that Macarius's band should play. I'll give him a call. He has band practice right now."

Adanya dialled Macarius number on Anya's phone. "Hey what's up?" He answered. If Adanya had called him on "Adanya's" phone he would have answered, "hey babe."

"Macarius, I have some bad news. My band caught a cold and they won't play next week. And I thought of you and your band straight away. Actually Jet suggested that you and your band should play in the concert next week. You can open the concert."

Macarius nearly jumped at the idea of performing opening the concert for Anya. "Let me run it the boys. I'll ring you back."

"Okay. Love you."

"You too." Macarius hung up and turned to his band members and looked at them and thought that they wouldn't believe him. So he will go get her. He got his car keys and said, "can you please wait in the lounge room I have a couple of surprises to lay on you. I'll be right back."

Macarius left the garage leaving his band confused.

When he arrived at Adanya's house he knocked and Adanya answered the door. "Macarius, I thought that you would call me back." She said when she saw that it was him at the door.

"If I told them they wouldn't believe me. So I think that you should tell them in person. They are big fans."

"Okay Let me get ready." Adanya rushed upstairs and came back down in ten minutes flat as Anya Stone.

They made to Logan's house and went through the shed inside the kitchen Macarius whispered, "wait here." He went in to the lounge where the band was waiting. "Well Mac what's the surprise"

"Okay, firstly this opportunity I'm about to offer you is a once and a life time opportunity. It's a one time offer. Secondly..." Macarius held out his hand for Anya's cue to join him. Anya moved slowly in to view of the boys who gasped in shock.

"It's-it's-it's" Jin couldn't finish the sentence.

"It's an Angel." Jacob said, his eyes had hearts in them.

"It's Anya Stone." Logan stood up and shook her hand. "It's an honour to meet you?"

"Pleasure to meet you."

Jacob actually fainted. Jin couldn't move. Anya Stone was standing there right in front of him. Logan couldn't believe that Anya Stone was in his living room.

"Come on guys where are your manners?" Macarius snapped.

They all shook their heads to clear it and shook her hands. "You are a goddess of Rock. And a legend of pop. I can't believe that you are actually here." Jay said.

"My mum and sister love you. So do I." Jin said.

"Thank you all, it is so nice to meet you."

"How do you know Macarius?" Jin asked.

"He works in the same recording studio that produces my albums. We became good friends." Anya replied.

_Really good friends._ Macarius thought hiding a grin.

"Okay Macarius, what is this opportunity?" Logan asked sitting back down.

Macarius turned to Anya and said, "you tell them."

Adanya turned to the boys and said, "I have a concert next week and my band caught a cold while touring Japan and they can't play and I was hoping that you guys would play in their place. You can open the concert."

All heads snapped towards Logan who thought about it for only a second before he said, "We'll do it."

Anya and Macarius smiled.

"Okay, I want you guys to go to the stadium and practice." Anya turned to Logan. "All week they are have to rehearse until they know the songs by heart. I have here the songs that I'm going to sing. I'm going to sing in that order." Anya handed everyone a piece of paper.

Jin skidded through it. "What's this song? I've never heard of it before." He said, looking up.

"It's a new one. No one is going to hear it until the actual concert. That's why I'm not going to rehearse with you. Okay?"

They all nodded. Anya turned back to Logan. "I want them to rehearse all week, no interruptions, no distractions nothing okay. Put don't push them to hard."

"I will make sure that they know the songs by heart." Logan bowed.

"Here are the music sheets and I will inform the stadium's manager that you will be there all week to rehearse. And work on the music for the new song longer than then the others. Okay. And pick which song you want to play for the opening."

"Do you have any rules?" Logan asked.

"Just one."

"Which is?"

"Have a great time. Oh and I will pay you."

"When is the concert?" Jacob asked.

"Next Monday. The concert doesn't started until seven o'clock. Get there a three for warming up and set up and that. On Sunday I will rehearse with you. Well I have to go. Thank you all so much. I know it was short notice but..."

"We are happy to do it. I can't believe that I will be playing in Anya Stone's concert and doing the opening."

Anya smiled at the band's mumbling when she remembered something. "Here is one ticket each for one of your friends or family member and a backstage passes for them."

"Sweet." They all said.

"Since your concert was sold out, my sister hasn't stopped crying. I think I might take her." Jin said.

"I will take my sister too." Jacob said

"I think that we will take our little sisters." Logan said. He looked at Anya and said, "thank you."

"Consider it part of your payment." Anya grinned.

"no, consider it payment." Logan said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well if your sure..."

"We're sure."

"Okay, I'll see you on Sunday then."

"Bye. It was a pleasure to meet you"

"Pleasure to meet you."

Anya and Macarius left the house and there was a chanting of "We're going to play in Anya Stone's concert."

Anya and Macarius looked at each other then burst out laughing.

Anya got home more relaxed and relieved.

_**Chapter 19 is complete.**_

_**One last chapter to go.**_

_**Please review.**_


	30. A possible hit

_**Well here it is. The last chapter.**_

_**I loved writing this story.**_

* * *

_**I hope you enjoy the last chapter.**_

The concert was about to begin and the band was nervous. Right now they are waiting to go on stage. There are thousands of people out there and there will be millions watching. They had only performed in Pubs and restaurants.

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you... The Champions!" A voice called out and the band came out and got in to their positions and soon began to play their first song.

_It's been a long and winding journey, but I'm finally here tonight  
Picking up the pieces, and walking back into the light  
Into the sunset of your glory, where my heart and future lies  
There's nothing like that feeling, when I look into your eyes..._

My dreams came true, when I found you  
I found you, my miracle...

If you could see, what I see, that you're the answer to my prayers  
And if you could feel, the tenderness I feel  
You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here...

Standing here before you, feels like I've been born again  
Every breath is your love, every heartbeat speaks your name...

My dreams came true, right here in front of you  
My miracle...

If you could see, what I see, you're the answer to my prayers  
And if you could feel, the tenderness I feel  
You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here...

Brought me here to be with you,  
I'll be forever grateful (oh forever Faithful)  
My dreams came true  
When I found you  
My miracle...

If you could see, what I see, you're the answer to my prayers  
And if you could feel, the tenderness I feel  
You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here...  
Yes they brought me here...  
_If you could feel, the tenderness I feel...  
You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here..._

The crowd cheered with excitement. They were good. The band could see their sisters in the front of the stage jumping up and down.

Then they started to play the next song and after a minute Macarius began to sing.

_I've have got a car  
I have got a big, black, shiny car  
Maybe tonight we can go for a ride_

Out on the road  
Out on the wide, wide open road  
Baby let´s see what we can find  
All right!

Let´s drive!  
Anywhere you want to go I´ll take you there babe,  
Take you there baby  
Let´s drive!  
Anywhere your dreams go I´ll take you there babe,  
Take you there baby  
Let´s drive!

I have got a ride  
I have got a smooth, slick, shiny ride  
Let´s open her up & let´s get away

Back out by the shore  
Top down, seats back, lights shining low  
tonight's the night we go all the way, all right!

lets drive  
anywhere you wanna go I will take you there babe  
take you there baby!  
yeh! lets drive  
anywhere your dreams go I´ll take you there baby

yea! everything that you wanted to find,  
is waiting for you here inside  
yea, lets drive!

I've got a car  
I've got a big black shiny car maybe tonight we can for a ride lets drive!  
anywhere you wanna go I´ll take you there babe,  
take you there baby!  
yea, lets drive!  
anywhere your dreams go I´ll take you there babe  
take you there baby

lets drive!  
yea lets drive!  
yea lets drive!

that's what I'm talking about 

The crowd screamed even louder. They were chanting the "Champions" over and over. Macarius and the band felt good and a live.

"Thank you so much. Now I want you to scream for her or she won't come out. I want you to scream for... ANYA STONE!" Macarius screamed he last part out and then the crowd began to chant "Anya Stone" over and over until she came out from under the stage by a small lift.

"I think that you know this one..." Anya shouted in to the mic.

_Yeah, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, yeah_

Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra time  
In the morning just to impress you

Guess you don't notice, guess you don't need this  
Sad, you're not seeing what you're missing  
On the outside shying away  
On the inside dying to say

I'm unusual, not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion  
I can fix the flat on your car

I might even be a rock star  
I might even be a rock star

Sometimes I wish when the phone rings  
That it would be you saying, "Let's hang out"  
Then you confess that there's something special  
In between us, why don't we find out

You don't know me, guess you don't need me  
Why you're not seein' what you're missin'

On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dying to say

I'm unusual, not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion  
I can fix the flat on your car

I might even be a rock star  
If you only knew the real me  
I might even be a rock star  
I'm telling you that we are meant to be

Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see  
That I really am a rock star  
Yeah yeah, woo  
Yeah I really am a rock star

Ha, a rock star

I'm unusual, not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion  
I can fix the flat on your car

Rockin' it wherever we are, yeah yeah  
'Cause I really am a rock star  
'Cause I really am a rock star  
I am a rock star, whoa, yeah!

Everyone screamed and sang a long with her. This is what Anya lived for. Her fans are having a great time.

Anya stood of the stage for a break and a quick change for the last song the encore. She was alone in her dressing room where there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Macarius." A voice replied.

Anya opened the door and saw him standing there at the door with a grin. Anya grinned back at him and pulled him in to the dressing room.

Macarius pressed her against the door and kissed her hard. He hands were in his hair and his hands were on her waist. Pulling her tightly against him.

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door. "It's time for the the encore." The stage manager said.

Anya pulled away from Macarius and said in a breathless voice, "Coming." She then turned back to Macarius and whispered, "We better go back." Macarius smiled and pulled away.

They went back on to the stage and began to play the new song.

_Oh yeah  
Come on_

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every colour

Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But school's cool cause nobody knows

Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part is that you get to be who ever you wanna be

(Best! Best!) Yeah, the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) You got the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) Come on, the best of both!

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh, yeah  
It's so much better 'cause you know you've got the best of both worlds

The crowd at the concert and the audience at home loved the song. Naru and Mai and the gang watched Adanya (Anya) bow and disappear under the stage.

Anya met the band's sisters and after the band and Anya hung out in her dressing room. They were drinking Soda.

"Hey Macarius, what were you and Miss Stone doing in here before the encore?" Jacob asked with a grin. The band knew the answer. They were spying on her when they saw Macarius get dragged in to the dressing room and make out with the pop star.

"Yeah don't you have a girlfriend?" Logan asked.

Anya and Macarius looked at each other Anya nodded went behind the large mirror, took off the wig and took out the contacts. She came back from behind the mirror.

"Remember me, boys?" She asked.

They frowned, trying to remember her. Then it them. "Adanya Taniyama?" Logan asked. Adanya smiled and nodded.

"Wow I didn't recognise you." Jacob said.

"What have you been doing besides the pop star thing?" Logan asked.

Adanya told them everything. "Promise me that you won't tell a living soul." She asked when she finished explaining.

Everyone nodded. "So who's your father?" Jin asked.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone else?" Adanya asked.

Again everyone nodded. They were scared that she might kill them if they told anyone. They got scared when she told them about her powers.

"My father's name is DR. Oliver Davis."

Logan's eyes widened in surprise. "Your father is Oliver Davis?"

Adanya nodded wit a proud smile.

"Can we meet him?" Jacob asked. He was just as shocked as Logan was.

"He's right behind you." Adanya said and they turned to see Adanya's father holding Amelia. He walked in with a proud smile kissed her on the head and gave her Amelia then sat down.

"Mr. Davis, it is an honour to meet you." Logan shook Naru's hand.

"So you hid your true identity so people wouldn't know that Oliver Davis is your father?" Jacob asked.

Adanya shook her head. "I hid my true identity to protect my mother. My dad is use to the cameras my mum isn't and I wanted a normal life. I love what I do but sometimes I need to get away from the media and the screaming fans."

Jacob and the others nodded their head. Then Mai came in.

Macarius ordered the band to leave. He closed the door behind him and followed his band to their dressing room.

When they were gone Mai and Naru hugged their daughters. "We are proud of you."

The next day the gang was waiting for the family to show up. And when they did...

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted.

The Davis family jumped out of their skins. "What is all this for?" Mai asked, putting a hand over her heart.

"Anya's song became a hit. The new song, "Best of both worlds." I heard some fans saying as left, I love the last song. Anya Stone is the best." Madoka said.

"We think that it will be another number one hit." Macarius chanted.

Adanya rolled her eyes. "Now your just getting carried away. But this is touching, thank you."

All day they celebrated all day and well in to the night. When they got home Mai went in to the kitchen to make tea while Naru put Amelia to bed then went back in to the lounge. Adanya settled in his arms as Mai came in with tea and sat down.

Naru placed a hand on the back of her neck and rubbed it gently. Then he couldn't resist he leaned over and kissed her on the mouth.

Adanya crunched up her face. "Oh go and get a room will you. I'm going to throw up."

Naru and Mai pulled away and laughed. Naru kissed Adanya on the forehead and began to stroke her hair to get her to fall asleep.

Mai held her hand and rubbed the back of the hand. She sneaked a glance at Naru to see him staring at her. "What?" She asked in a whisper.

"Sixteen years ago, I said some things that I regretted and I nearly lost you. I lost fifteen years of Adanya's life. You were alone during the birth. I love being a father and a husband. Mai, I can't begin to tell you how much I love you and our daughters."

Mai smiled and said, "You show us how much you love us everyday. You don't need to tell us. We already know that. Especially Adanya and Amelia."

"Yeah you do dad, but we love you more." Adanya's sleepy voice said. Naru smiled and kissed his eldest daughter's head then Mai on the mouth.

Then Amelia started to cry so Mai went up to get her and came back down. Naru touched his youngest daughter's head then kissed it and she stopped crying.

Naru and Mai smiled at each other and made a silent vow. To never let anything come between them and their family.

The romantic feeling went when the phone rang. Groaning Naru answered it, "this better be good Madoka." He growled.

"How did you know it was me?" Madoka asked. Shocked.

"Caller ID. Now what is it?"

"Oliver, I have a case for you. It is urgent. Demons have taken over a family house. We need to help them."

"Get the van ready."

_**There you are. The last chapter.**_

_**I might do a sequel. I don't know yet.**_

_**I will need time to think about it.**_

_**I made this chapter extra long.**_

_**Oh and when Anya sang "the best of both worlds" picture the way Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus sung it.**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**Thank you for reading this story. I loved writing it. And I'm glad that you enjoyed it.**_

_**Again please Review.**_

_**So long for now.**_


End file.
